Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon
by pointlessjourney
Summary: What happens when Oberyn Martell decides to raise Jon Sand as his bastard. Jon Sand grows up in Dorne oblivious to his heritage. Watch as the vipers apprentice enters the game and shows the world what happens when you wake a sleeping dragon. AU.
1. The Past is Prologue

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Past is Prologue….**

 **280 AL:** A great tournament is held at Harrenhal. The court is scandalized when Crown Prince Rhaegar wins the Melee tournament and crowns Lyanna Stark the"Queen of love and Beauty" instead of his wife.

 **281 AL:** Prince Rhaegar becomes obsessed with the prophecy of "The Prince that was promised." In order to fulfill the prophecy he kidnaps Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. He takes her to the Red Keep and proceeds to rape her. Elia tries to protect her but, it is no use. Rhaegar will have his Prophecy.

After Lyanna becomes pregnant, Elia, with the help of Arthur Dane, spirits her away from the Red Keep. She asks her brother to protect her. Rhaegar begins to search Kings Landing for her but, by then, the Realm is in open rebellion. Robert Barrantheon is enraged by Lyanna's kidnapping and rallies his storm lords. Rhaegar marches to war against the North and the Trident.

The northern Host is ambushed by a mixed army of crown loyalist led by Randyll Tarly and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Both Rickard and Brandon Stark die at the battle of FairMarket forcing Ned Stark to take the field and leave a young Benjen Stark as the only Stark in Winterfell.

 **282 AL:** Ned Stark marries Catelyn Tully in Riverrun uniting the North, the Riverlands, The Vale, and the Stormlands in rebellion. Robert joins his army with Ned's after the wedding. Robert and Ned decide to march south and face Prince Rhaegar and his army at a place west of the Saltpans.

Lyanna gives birth to a son. She dies at child birth but, before she dies, she asks Prince Oberyn to protect her son. Prince Oberyn takes pity on her seeing as she is an innocent victim in the game of thrones. He decides to name Jon his bastard and keeps him hidden in Sunspear.

Prince Rhaegar dies in battle against Robert Baratheon. The place he dies at becomes known as the Ruby Ford. Robert is injured in the battle and asks Ned to go ahead to Kings Landing.

 **283 AL:** Tywin Lannister sacks Kings Landing before Ned Stark arrives. He has the mountain rape and kill Elia Martell. Amory Lorch kills the royal children. Viserys and Daenarys Targaryen escape.

Ned enters the Red Keep and orders Clegane and Lorch to be placed in the Black cells. Tywin protests but, he cannot dispute Ned or his army.

Robert arrives at the capital and is crowned King. Robert secretly agrees with Tywin's orders but knows how honorable Ned is, so he goes ahead with the trial. Both Lorch and Clegane demand trial by combat. Lord Gerold Hightower, Barristan Selmy, and Jaime Lannister are the only Kings guard left alive after Arthur Dayne and the others die protecting Kings Landing.

Hightower and Selmy wish to champion the crown against Clegane and Lorch. Hightower is killed by the Mountain while Selmy slays Lorch. The Mountain is found innocent and is sent back to Lannisport.

Ned Stark rides south with Elia Martell and her children's bones. He rides towards Sunspear with the hope of finding his sister Lyanna.

Ned finds the Martells and gives them Elia's bones. He tells them of how the mountain escaped justice by winning his trial by combat. Oberyn tells Ned about how his sister died of a fever and he shows Ned where she is buried. Ned has her bones dug up in preparation for her journey north.

Ned and Oberyn part on good terms but, Oberyn tells Ned privately that he would never support that oaf on the throne. Ned nods his head in understanding, making his way up north.

 **284 AL:** Robert Baratheon marries Cersei Lannister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 1**

 **283 AL**

 **Sunspear….**

The day was warmer than usual for summer but, Doran didn't mind. He loved days like today. Clear skies and endless sun were always welcome in Dorne. He looked out his window and smiled. The Northman and his entourage were slowly making their way to boats that would soon take them away to Kings Landing. _They must be dying right now_ , Doran thought to himself. Sure enough, right after he thought it, a North man with a trident, upturns his whole canteen over his head.

"Stupid Northerners, they should know better than to wear full cloaks in Dorne." Doran said to his faithful servant Areo Hotah.

The big black man laughs and nods to his prince.

"I guess the Dornish summer disagrees with them my prince." Areo says.

Doran laughs from his seat overlooking the window.

Suddenly, a cool breeze enters the room as the door to the solar is opened. Oberyn Martell walks into the room with a bottle of summer wine in tow.

Doran looks at Areo and discreetly tells him to leave the room.

As soon as Oberyn reaches Doran's side by the window he hears Areo close the door.

"Is it done?" Doran said.

"Yes, Eddard Stark is on his way home, with his sister in tow." Oberyn said.

Oberyn fills his and Doran's glass with wine.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Doran asked.

Oberyn looks out the window and pauses before answering.

"I don't know. But, what's done is done."

Doran sighs.

"The boy belongs with his family." Doran says.

Oberyn shakes his head.

"I made a promise to the poor girl that I would protect him. If I told the wolf of his nephew someone is bound to figure it out. Stark has only been in Dorne once. How would it look if he came back to Kings Landing with his sister's bones and a bastard? "

Doran took a sip of his wine. The Northerners were now barely visible but, he could still make out their black and grey clothing amongst the sea of colors surrounding them.

"You're right of course. But, what happens if the king finds out about him? I don't think my head would do well on a spike." Doran says.

Oberyn smiles.

"That's already taken care of brother."

Doran looks at him angrily.

"Do not toy with me Oberyn. This is not a game. "Doran said with an edge.

"But, I am not toying with you brother. I already have it taken care of." Oberyn said in an all too arrogant way.

"What have you done?" Doran asked.

Oberyn points to the west garden where a young brunette maid and her mother were talking to a couple of the palace guards. Doran followed his gaze and spots the maid and her mother. The two women had long faces and pale skin that simply did not belong in Sunspear.

"You see those two women over there by Areo's son?" Oberyn asked.

Doran nods.

"One of them is a barmaid from Seagard and the other is her daughter." Oberyn said.

"So what of it? You're proclivities are not the answer to our problems. What would the stag care if you bedded a barmaid and her daughter? That oaf of a king will see the Targaryen babe and have us taken to the gallows." Doran says.

"Ahh, but, my proclivities are the answer brother. That barmaid is named Myra and her daughter Jenna happens to be Rickard Karstarks bastard."

Doran rests his hand on his chin and gives Oberyn a wondering look.

"Rickard Karstark acknowledges them but, he has given them no support. When Lyanna was first spirited away here, I had them brought down from Seagard to be her midwives and companions. I thought she needed northerners around or else she'd fall into a pit of despair that neither her or her baby could survive."

Oberyn says with a flourish.

"Go on." Doran says.

"After Lyanna's death I concocted a plan. In exchange for their silence and a generous purse. The maid, Jenna, will come forward in front of all Sunspear and present Jon as my bastard. Then, I will have him recognized as my bastard for all the word to see." Oberyn says.

"I see. And since the Karstarks are an offshoot of the Stark line, no one will question the boys features. "

"Exactly, we'll keep Jon a secret for a year and then have her present him to me as her bastard. After that, we pay her off and send a raven to the Karstarks. From what we've heard of Rickard, he could care less of his bastard offspring or their kids. We'll then pay them off and then send them to Essos looking for a fresh start."

"What happens when they get to Essos?"

"The ship will never make it to Essos. I have pirates lined up to who'll ensure that they'll never get past the narrow sea." Oberyn says.

Doran nods in approval.

"I approve, it seems that you have thought this through."

"Of Course brother, you didn't expect me to risk our family's lives on a whim did you?" Oberyn said with a smile.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, sorry for the short chapter but I needed to get it out and ask for help. I still need a beta. Plus I also a couple people to contribute some chapters based on my outline. I know how bad writers block is and I don't want this story to get hung up for a year while I get distracted by something else. Feel free to email me any suggestions.**


	3. Sword Class

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 2**

 **290 AL**

 **Sunspear…**

It had been 7 years since Jon came to Sunspear and to say those seven years were uneventful was an understatement. The realm had enjoyed a relative peacesince his arrival but, now those times were over. Balon Greyjoy had just declared the Iron Islands its own kingdom. He fancied himself a king and he let all of Westeros know it.

Dorne was leagues away from any rebellion but, with the tensions between the Lannisters and the Martells , Jon Arryn couldn't afford to ask Dorne for help during the war. The only thing the crown asked of Dorne was for a handful of ships to supplement their patrols along the western coast. Asking for anything more would introduce an unstable element to a very fluid situation. As such, the risk of infighting between Lannisters and Martells was to great a risk to have both armies in such close quarters. Jon Arryn would not risk Robert's kingdom on the pride of lions and the vengeance of Martells.

As such, Dorne was left in a very good position. Wars and rebellions were talked about in the markets but, never in any seriousness. To the people of Dorne the war was nothing special. In fact, many of the bars in Sunspear found it rather ridiculous. _"How could the usurper think badly on someone trying to usurp his throne?"_ Many thought to themselves. But, inside the royal training grounds, they thought of the war differently. They saw the war as it was. The first fragile cracks in a dynasty that nobody thought would last.

"Left. " **clank** "left" **clank** "Right" **thwack**.

"Ow, you said right but, you went left." Jon said.

"I did, and now you are dead boy." Syrio answered.

"But, you lied."

"Yes, but, you were not seeing. "

Jon becomes a little angry.

"I was so! You said right but, your sword went left. I saw everything." Jon said.

"Yet, you did not block left. My words said right but, my eyes said left. Never trust what you see or hear boy, for words and sights can lie."

"So, what should I trust?"

Syrio takes his wooden sword and pokes Jon's heart with it.

"Trust this boy. With this you will see far more than what your eyes see and your ears can hear. When you see with this, you'll never be blind again."

Jon nods in defeat. He had learned a lot from Syrio and he knew better than to discard any of his lessons.

Syrio raises his sword and smiles.

"Again boy!"

Jon returns his smile.

"Yes master."

Doran and Oberyn look on from the balcony overlooking the training grounds.

"Jon is learning fast." Doran said.

"Yes, Syrio and Areo are good teachers. But, from what I hear, they aren't his only ones." Oberyn says.

Doran laughs from his chair.

"Really, what have you heard brother?" Doran said with a smirk.

Oberyn shakes his head and laughs.

"Hmm, I hear from Ellaria that as soon as I left for Essos, a brother of mine stole my son from his maester. It seems said brother has taken him to court every other morning since my departure. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that do you?"

Doran openly smiles.

"Well, can you blame me? The boy is as intelligent as they come. I couldn't let such a raw gem be wasted on only swordplay."

Oberyn looks out to the field. Syrio had knocked Jon down again and already a big black bruise had begun to form on his arm. Syrio had decided to call it a day but, Jon didn't seem to want to give up yet. Syrio just laughed and hit his wooden sword against Jon's bruised sword arm. Jon winced in pain before finally relenting. Syrio's laugh could be heard all throughout the courtyard. Syrio takes Jon's sword and guides the boy towards the master waiting for him.

"Why, he is my bastard. What use is wasting your time at court with him when you could be using it on Arianne or Quentyn?" Oberyn asked

Doran takes a breath.

"Do you think Robert will rule forever?" Doran asked.

Oberyn doesn't answer.

"I take your answer as a no. We both see the writing on the wall. The Iron throne is fragile and everyone knows it. Know one expects this fool of a king to birth a permanent dynasty. The Iron Islands know it and so do the other realms. The days of the Barantheons ruling Kings Landing won't last long and when it falls, I want Dorne to be prepared."

Doran sighs, "I want Arianne to rule Dorne and lead her armies to battle but, I have to be a realist. Although we in Dorne don't mind a woman leading, the same can't be said for the other kingdoms. They would never let a woman lead their men into battle. And when the time comes, like we know it will, Dorne will not survive if it is alone. We need alliances and armies and that boy will get us both."

Oberyn nods in agreement. Doran points at the spot where Jon was.

"He's smart, courageous, and honorable. Our people already see the greatness in him and soon the other kingdoms will see it as well."

Doran points yard again.

"The Bravosi already sees it. If he didn't, I'd doubt he'd teach him the way that he does. This isn't the first sword lesson that I have seen and what I've seen gives me hope. Believe me brother, Syrio is teaching him some valuable lessons and I'm not talking about his water dance."

Oberyn ponders what his brother is saying before answering.

"He's teaching him the game."

Doran nods.

"Yes. He and I see greatness in Jon. He'll need more than swordplay in the future and me and his dancing master are seeing to it that he's more than prepared when war reaches us. He'll be a great leader of men and Syrio knows this much better than I."

Oberyn smiles.

"Well, when you're the first sword of Braavos, you tend to pick up some things."

"Aye, I'm sure you do and I plan for him to train all our children." Doran said.

"But, his contract was only for a year." Oberyn said.

Doran looked at his brother.

"Give him whatever he wants. We need him Oberyn. A storm is coming. One that I fear Dorne cannot weather alone."

Oberyn nods and as soon as he does he sees a familiar figure running jumping from the adjacent balcony onto his own. A couple seconds later the door opened showing both Martell brothers a disheveled and tired Jon Sand.

"Father where is he."

Oberyn smiles and points to the opposite direction that the cat had gone.

Jon runs out of the room doubling back towards the way he came.

Doran shakes his head and laughs.

"You are incorrigible."

"That I am brother that I am." Oberyn said.

* * *

 **Come on. You saw Syrio coming. Didn't you? He' s to good of a character to die. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Without a beta I have to write short chapters and watch my grammar instead of letting loose. Well I hope you guys like this. Don't worry it gets better when Jon becomes a teenager. That's when the game will begin for real.**


	4. The best teacher

**Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dorne….**

Oberyn walked the garden with his brother Doran. Doran was having a difficult time walking but, this was a conversation that was way past due. Doran motioned for Oberyn to take a seat with him. They were looking out across the water gardens and the sight was oddly relaxing despite the tension coming from both brothers.

"Are you seriously going to do this?" Doran said.

"Yes, the boy needs some training."

"He's had training. Swordsman, spearman, mesters, and even grand maesters have trained the boy. What more does he need?"

Oberyn laughs.

"More than Dorne can give brother."

Doran shakes his head.

"So you're taking him to Essos? What can he learn there that he can't learn here?"

Oberyn smirks at him.

"Life brother. It is the greatest teacher of all. It turns summer boys into men."

"What? You're going to take a boy away from his home so you can go to foreign brothels and make him a man? You must be joking."

Oberyn laughs again.

"I wish brother. I wish." Oberyn said while smiling.

When he calms down Oberyn looks at Doran and says.

"I do not plan for him visit brothels while overseas."

"Really, so what do you plan for him to do while he's overseas."

"Simple, I plan to enroll him in the Second Sons."

Doran's eyes bulge out and he begins to sputter.

"Are you mad?! He's the smartest, wisest, and most skilled Dornishman we've seen in a generation and you plan to waste his fighting for coin."

"Why not? I did it when I was younger."

Doran shook his head.

"As I recall, you were six and ten when you went to Essos. Jon is barely two and ten. He's too young and stupid to fight for his life."

"Exactly. He's young and stupid. Every day, I see him here in his books getting swept up in tales of warriors and battles long past. "

Oberyn sighed.

"I walked with him the other day and I saw something that had me unnerved. We stopped by the market when one man began to duel with another. Apparently, it started because one man had slept with the other man's wife."

Doran had heard of an incident involving a duel but, he didn't know any specifics.

"Normally, I would just have moved on but, Jon wanted to see what would happen. Since it was an honor duel agreed upon by both parties, the outcome of the battle would be perfectly legal without any repercussions for the winner."

Doran waives his hand in a flourish, telling Oberyn to move on.

"At first, the husband was winning. He fought with a spear while the adulterer fought with a dagger. Even though, the husband wasn't a soldier, he used his spear well. He kept his opponent off balance and he only struck when there was an opening. The Adulterer was soon winded. It was obvious the adulterer was not used to manual labor for him to tire so fast. The husband on the other hand was a farmer. From his physique and stamina it was obvious he was going to win. He may have never been a soldier but, it was obvious that he was trained by one. Probably, a father or brother. "

Doran nods in understanding. Many Dornish believed that the crown would attack Dorne after the rebellion. The Dornish were the staunchest supporters of the Targaryens and many feared a backlash that would never come. Dornish archers and spearmen taught their trade to their families. Hoping against hope that they would never need the skills of death that they had taught.

"The Adulterer was desperate and he looked for an escape from the crowd around them. Every time he tried to break through the crowd they would push him back in. He had no escape from his fate and he knew it. The husband was too skilled and he too winded."

"Go on. "

"The Adulterer knew his time was up when he spotted someone at the edge of the crowd. It was a woman breastfeeding her newborn infant. The Adulterer saw it as his chance. The husband chased him down for all he was worth but, he couldn't catch him. He had too big of a lead."

Oberyn looks at the sunset sea. The waves were starting to roll in now and it was beautiful.

"Today is a good day." Oberyn thought to himself.

He was so enraptured by the sight that he almost lost his train of thought.

His brother waves for a guard to get him some water snapping Oberyn from his brief daydream.

"The husband almost had him. In fact he was only four or five feet away. But, in a fight, four or five feet means the difference between life and death."

Doran nods and Oberyn takes the pitcher from a random guard pours his brother a drink.

"When the Adulterer reached the woman he snatched her newborn babe right from her teat. He held the crying baby and dashed towards the husband. The husband was shocked. He never expected the adulterer to double back, baby in hand. He raised his spear instead of pointing it he moved it straight up. What happened next shocked even me."

"What happened?"

"The Adulterer lobbed the babe towards the husband. The husband immediately dropped his guard and his spear to catch the babe. The Adulterer on the other hand ran forward and stabbed him in the side. The husband fell to the baby's life safe in hand and his opponent's dagger straight in his g

Oberyn takes a sip of his water.

"Jon was shocked. It was the first time he'd seen death and he didn't relish it. He didn't speak until we arrived back at the castle. Afterwards, he asked me why the adulterer was allowed to walk free and why nobody arrested the adulterer who cheated."

"I told him that in a game of life and death there is only one winner. Either you win or you die."

Oberyn stood up.

"He still doesn't understand it. He lives in a world where he is coddled for being my son. A world where he believes everyone has honor and a code. He doesn't understand the world outside these walls but, he will."

Doran looks at him.

"And you think risking his life with the second sons will educate him on the ways of the world."

"Yes, it will temper him and take away his foolish naiveté. The world is not merciful Doran, but, neither am I. Jon will learn his lessons in Essos and when he returns he'll be a man. Who knows, he might even become Rhaegars foolish 'Prince who was Promised'. "

Oberyn says with a laugh.

Doran gives Oberyn a serious look.

"What if he dies?"

"If he dies, then it was our fault for not teaching him. I will mourn him but, do not put up grave markers yet brother. He has a destiny fulfill and like it or not, the seven won't take too kindly to him not fulfilling it."

Doran sighs.

"I guess you're right brother. "

"Yes, I usually am." Oberyn says in his arrogant way.

* * *

 **On the beaches of Sunspear….**

Jon dove down beneath the waves. He loved swimming but, with all the training he'd been doing he never seemed to find the time. Luckily for him, his father had cancelled all his training for the week in preparation for their trip to Essos. Jon saw his little sisters swimming a few feet in front of him and quickly hatched a devious plan.

He held his breath and made his way beneath Tyene's waist. She was getting bigger but, she was still small for her age. He quickly grabbed her head and pulled her down. He was hit in the face by Tyenes elbow the moment her head as submerged.

When did she get so strong. Jon thought to himself.

Jon quickly surfaces to the laughter of his sisters Obarra and Nymeria.

"Ow, Tyene, couldn't you just be submissive for once in your life?" Jon said to his coughing sister.

"Never, you jerk." Tyene said

"Aww, I love you too."

Tyene swims to her brothers back and jumps on it like a person wanting a piggy back ride.

Jon is quickly submerged, unable to swim and support her weight at the same time.

After drinking a gallons worth of sea water, he taps Tyene's arm telling her he gives up. Tyene lets go and both swim to the surface.

"By the seven little sister. Are you trying to kill me? " Jon says.

Tyene laughs.

"At least you'd die with a beautiful woman on your back." Tyene says.

Jon is still coughing when he manages to give out an answer.

"A beautiful woman where? I see no woman here."

Tyene splashes water towards Jon's face causing the others to laugh.

"So brother, what do you want to do during your last week?" Nymeria says.

"Why spend it with my sisters of course." Jon says.

"Rightfully so big brother. You have to promise no books and training this last week." Obarra says.

"Fine, but, only if you can beat me to the shoreline little sister." Jon says.

Nymeria, Tyene, and Obarra share a look.

"Deal. " Nymeria says.

Jon looks at his sisters. He always hated it when they communicated without speaking words.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Jon says.

The moment he says go Nymeria dove below trying to remove his underclothes while Tyene grasped onto his neck and back again. They knew their brother. He was as modest as they come. They knew he wouldn't go on the populated beach naked. Plus if he did manage to keep his underclothes, Tyene's weight was more than enough to get Obarra the win. Either way, brother or not, he should have known better than to challenge the newly formed sand snakes.

* * *

 **Ahh, sorry everyone. I'm still looking for a beta and this will be the last chapter that's Oberyn/Doran intensive. Essos will be more Jon centric. Well tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Pentos….**

Jon looked at Bronn and smiled. The man was a cheater plain and simple. When he fought, honor was the last thing on his mind. Jon ducked a furious swipe by Bronn but, in his haste to dodge, he took his eye off his opponent which, when sparring with Bronn, was a deadly mistake.

Jon looked up after ducking the blunted blade and was rewarded with sand in his eyes.

"UUh!" Jon said while trying to fight blinded.

Bronn looked at his friend and smiled. He liked the boy attitude but, he still had a lot to learn. Bronn sneaked up on his right and delivered a punch with his right hand. Jon's head whipped to his right causing him to stagger.

Bronn put the tip of his blunted sword to the boy's neck.

"Yield." Bronn says.

"I yield." Jon responds.

A servant quickly walked up to both with a glasses of water in her hand. Bronn took the water and drank it fully while Jon used his water to rinse his eyes.

"You fight with no honor Bronn." Jon said.

"Aye. Fighting with honor will get you killed." Bronn said.

Jon nodded his head.

"Aye, a fact that I'm quickly learning." Jon said.

Bronn laughed at his young compatriot. He knew that Jon was a noble. The way he spoke, acted, and fought screamed Westorsi nobility.

Bronn had called him out on it when he first arrived a year and a half ago but, he was quick to point out that he was a sand. He would inherit no lands and he subsisted on his father and uncles kindness. Bronn all but called that reasoning bullshit. He'd seen many bastards and most didn't grow up in a palace calling its rulers, family. Bastards were generally not acknowledged in Westeros and the ones that were, were only kept on if there was no heir. Bronn had seen enough bastards to know that labelling his young friend one was not entirely accurate.

Bronn looked at his friend and said, "Same time tomorrow?"

Jon gave Bronn a nod. "Aye, same time tomorrow."

Bronn was about to walk away when he stopped.

"I'm going to town. Why don't you come with me?" Bronn said.

Jon smiled. "I would but, I can't. I have letters for my father and sisters to send. I have to hurry to the docks before the ships leave for Sunspear."

"Blah, write them some other time. There is this whore in the brothel whose cunny is so tight and wet that it's like sticking your sword into a Bravosi sword masters sheathe."

Jon laughed at Bronn's comment.

"Maybe next time." Jon said.

"Suit yourself Jon. More whores for me." Bronn said while turning around and walking towards the Manses gate.

Before Bronn could make his exit, the voice of Mero made its way around the courtyard.

"Hold on you two. Suit up and get full provisions. We're riding to Qohor." Mero said.

Bronn asked the question both Jon and him were thinking.

"What's in Qohor?" Bronn said.

Mero looked at Bronn with a sneer. He hated being questioned. He much preferred it when soldiers just followed orders. God what he would do for some unsullied.

"A Dothraki horde is making its way there. Just like before, we're going to Qohor to put up a good fight, the better we do, the better the Qohor bargaining position will be when they talk ransom. Anymore questions?" Mero said.

"Nah, that about does it." Bronn said with his own brand of sarcasm.

Mero turns around and starts heading for the barracks. Soon two thousand second sons would ride into battle and Jon couldn't wait.

Jon had been in Essos for over a year now and in that time he'd only seen battle thrice. It was a situation much like this one. Put up a good fight so that nobles would pay less ransom. It didn't last as long as he'd hope but, what little battle there was invigorated him. During the battle he lived on the edge between life and death. It was in this medium that he thrived. Noises became silent and all he could hear was his heartbeat as he moved on from one Dothraki to another. Bronn didn't know what to call it but, he said he experienced it to at times. Whatever it was, Jon knew he thrived on it.

Bronn broke him out of his reverie.

"Better run to those ships before we go. Gods know when we'll be near a port again. "Bronn said.

Jon looked at the setting sun and quickly made his way to the stables.

"Thanks." Jon said in passing.

Bronn gives his friend a nod before making his way to the barracks for his gear.

"Maybe I have time to go to the Brother? He never said when we'd leave." Bronn says to himself.


	6. Dothraki

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Drogo's Proposal**

Jon was led into the new Khal's tent and was surprised. The new Khal apparently respected him enough to give him new clothes and have him bathed. He knew what it was like to be a prisoner and this was not it. Whatever this Khal wanted, it was not his head, or at least he hoped it wasn't. Mero had been a coward and a fool. It should be him sitting here instead of Jon but, if he were to negotiate, Drogo would kill him in an instant.

Khal Drogo motioned for him to take a seat in front of the fire. Jon did as he was told and took a seat by the fire.

"Do you speak Dothraki?" Khal Drogo asked.

Jon nodded. He had been in Essos for more than a year and in that year negotiations with rival Khalasars had happened thrice. In those three times, he and the Dothraki translator that the Second Sons employed, got to know each other. He taught the man to better speak Westorsi while he learned to speak Dothraki. All in all, it was a good deal for Jon. One that he thought he got the better end of.

"Aye, I speak the Language of the Horse." Jon said in almost perfect Dothraki.

Khal Drogo nods in approval.

"You were right, when you said the former Khal acted with no honor. His word was worthless and following him would have meant death to this Khalassar. "Drogo said.

Drogo offer Jon a wineskin and Jon takes a sip of wine before giving it back.

"Yes, I suspect everyone else thought the same. Otherwise, there would have been more challengers to you once you took his head."

Drogo laughed at Jon's comment.

"Yes, no one his mourning has turned into a mini celebration of sorts. "

Jon nods in agreement. He had seen the change in the Khalassar since Drogo took over. It was like a great weight being lifted from the rider's shoulders.

"And where does this leave me? Am I still a prisoner? Am I a slave?" Jon asked.

Jon looked at Drogo in the eye. It was clear Drogo's answer would decide his fate for years to come.

"That depends on you."

Jon quirks his eyebrows.

"How so?" Jon said.

Drogo sighed and took another drink of wine.

"Because, Jon son of Dorne. I need your help."

Jon was intrigued. Of all the things he expected Khal Drogo to say, that was not one of them.

"What would the great Khal Drogo need my help for?" asked Jon.

Drogo looked at Jon with an intense stare.

"You're not stupid Jon. You know my mount is fragile. The Dothraki respect strength and victory. I have given them one but, I haven't given them the other."

Jon nods in understanding. While Khal Drogo goes on.

"My Khalasar only numbers 7,000 mounts. There are those in the great grass sea who outnumber us 5 to 1." Drogo said.

"Still, what could I do to help you?" Jon said.

"I may be a savage but, I'm a smart savage. When my foolish cousin led this Khalasar we laid siege to this city. "Khal Drogo said while motioning to the unseen city behind him.

"You only had 500 men, but, you bled the Khalasar to death. You're actions in killing thrice the number of men you had is extraordinary. It's what drove my cousin to madness when city leaders sent you to finalize the city's ransom. It's what drove him to break his word. His pride couldn't take his adversary getting the better of him and it was what ultimately drove him to doom. I do not want to make the same mistake."

Jon looks at the Dothraki with some newfound respect. He never thought that the Dothraki leader could be so insightful.

"I need good leadership in my Khalasar. As of now, most of my Ko's are still young. My cousin only formed this Khalasar twenty moons ago. We have fought battles as you have seen but, every battle has seen our numbers go down. I want my Khalasar to survive and for that I'm going to need someone I can trust. Someone, who can fight and lead by my side. You're people killed three times the number of men sent to kill you. I need that kind of leadership with me when I ride for the Great Grass Sea and I'm not leaving here until I get it."

Jon stares at Drogo for what seems like a long time. Silence fills the room as Drogo takes another drink. Jon weighs his options and realizes that his choices are limited. Either ride with Khal Drogo or go back to the second sons and fight Khal Drogo and his Khalassar. Jon takes a moment to answer.

"If I ride with you, I have some conditions." Jon said.

Khal Drogo smiled at him and motioned him to go on.

"One, you free all the sellswords you captured and honor your word to the people of Qohor." Jon said

"Done."

"Two, I am no slave or a Bloodrider. I eventually want to go home to Dorne. I need you to promise me that once the Khalasar is big enough and you're leadership is strong enough. You'll allow me to leave to return home."

"Done."

"Last but, not least. I want a strong horse and my weapons back. Walking the distance your Khalasar rides would wear down my feet to the bone." Jon said.

Drogo laughed loudly at his last wish before answering.

"Done. Jon Sand. Welcome to my Khalasar." Drogo said while offering him the wine skin.

Jon takes a drink from the wineskin and responds.

"Thank you Khal Drogo. I look forward to riding with you." Jon said.

Two days later…

The Khalasar was nearly packed up and was almost ready to leave. Jon knew that his would be a turning point in his life but, at the moment he could only think of one thing, his family. He had promised them that he'd return next year but, riding with Khal Drogo was unexpected. He couldn't predict when the next time he would see his father or sisters again and trying to do so would only lead them to disappointment. He knew that his ride with the Khal would take years but, it wouldn't take forever. He'd see Dorne and his family again, of that he had no doubt.

Jon is broken from his thoughts when a mounted sell sword rides up to him. The sell sword was named Bronn. He was one of the most competent men in the Second Sons and was somewhat of a mentor to Jon. In Dorne he learned fighting but, it was this man who truly taught him cheating and by subsequence, winning.

"So, this is it then." Bronn said.

"Aye, it is." Jon said.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this. I know Dothraki women are wild but, Dornish women are prettier."

Jon laughed. His sister Tyene would love this guy.

"Aye, they are. But, I gave my word. Everyone's freedom for my servitude." Jon said.

"Aye, and for that I am greatful."

Both friends look out into the disbanding Khalasar and sigh. It was truly a sight to behold. A cloud of dust raised from the front of the line where Khal Drogo's scouts and outriders were starting their march.

"So where are you headed after this?" Jon said.

Jon knew that this was Bronn's last job for the Second Sons. After this his contract was complete and he was a free and relatively rich man.

"I don't know. Westeros is a big place with many women that I might want to know."

"Do you plan to stop in Dorne?" Jon said.

"I might. Do you need me to send something back from there?" Bronn said.

"No, but, I need a favor."

"You just saved our lives. Just ask it and I'll get it done."

Jon takes a letter from his pouch. It's sealed with the ring his father gave him. It was his own personal ring with a JS with a spear going through it.

"I need you to stop at Sunspear and ask to see Areo Hoth. He'll take the letter to my uncle or father."

Bronn takes the letter from Jon's hand and puts it into his pouch.

"Consider it done."

A horn blows in the middle of the Khalasar, telling the riders to start the march.

"It looks like I'll be seeing you. Good luck out there Jon."

Jon and Bronn exchange forearm shakes.

"Aye, good luck out there Bronn. Till next we meet." Jon said, letting go of Bronn's arm.

Jon turned his horse around and quickly made his way towards his new Khalasar.

Bronn shook his head as his friend disappeared into a sea of horses.

"Till next time my friend." Bonn said to his friend that could no longer hear him.

* * *

 **So what did you think. I bet you didn't expect Jon to be riding with the Dothraki did you you? I'm still looking for collaborators so, if you want to write a chapter in this story, I'm game. Read and review please. I'd appreciate it.**


	7. First Battle

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Dothraki Sea….**

Rhade looked out into the vast Khalasar and smiled. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he'd be riding in a Khalasar such as this. It was a sight to behold. Twenty nine thousand Dothraki now called Khal Drogo's Khalasar theirs _._ In fact, one thousand new riders just joined yesterday. They were from a Khalasar whose Khal had just died. Instead of joining the old Khal's son in a new Khalasar, they had rode night and day to Khal Drogo's Khalasar to join him.

 _I guess the promise of great victory does that to people._ Rhade thought to himself.

Rhade rode to the head of the long column and joined his Khal and his second in command Jon the Rhoynar. Rhade rode behind them as they talked of what moves they should make next. As they rode, Rhade took stock of his commanders and smiled. They were a force to be reckoned with and everyone knew it. Many in the Khalassar initially had doubts about their leadership due to their age but, one couldn't argue with their results. In the span of three years they had changed the Dothraki forever.

Rhade thought back to their first battle after the Rhoynar had joined. He remembered it well. It was their first battle after Qohor and it was the battle that cemented Drogo and Jon's leadership forever. They faced off against Khal Barbossa's Khalasar which numbered over fifteen thousand. Against Khal Drogo's seven thousand, that was an insurmountable number. In Dothraki battles, only numbers mattered. Those who had the numbers always won. The more you have, the more likely you are to win. Khal Drogo knew this and everyone in the Khalassar knew it as well. It was a slaughter waiting to happen and they wanted no part of it.

Unfortunately for Khal Drogo, Khal Barbossa had different ideas. Khal Barbossa was a relatively new Khal. He had been a Khal for over three years and he was still trying to make a name for himself. He had amassed a Khalassar of over fifteen thousand and it was growing more by the day. He routinely picked on Khalassars that were smaller than his to achieve relatively easy victories. It was a smart move for a Khal. Pick smaller and weaker opponents so your Khalassar could mount easy victories. In the Dothraki sea, having a strong name amounted to having a strong Khalassar. No one wanted to ride for a Khal that would only lead them to death.

Khal Barbossa, had heard of how Khal Bhatu (now Khal Drogo's) Khalassar had set up a siege of Qohor. He had heard that he had been beset with problems and that his campaign was taking longer than anticipated. He knew of Khal Bhatu. He considered him arrogant and foolish. He didn't deserve to be a Khal and Khal Barbossa knew it. He quickly called up his Khalassar and set them to move. It would take a month to reach the region around Qohor but, it would be worth it. He would face a smaller Khalassar rich with spoils. Bhatu's Khalassar would be rich with spoils and his riders would be either battered or worn. Either way, it spelled an easy conquest for Barbossa and the rewards would far outweigh any risk involved with battle. With that in mind Khal Barbossa rode for Qohor.

* * *

 **Three years ago…..**

Khal Drogo sat in his Khalassars command tent looking over his maps. The maps weren't as detailed as he would like but, they were all he had to go on. Already, the word had spread of their imminent battle with Khal Barbossa's Khalassar. Everywhere he turned he saw fear. Everyone knew that a battle with a larger Khalassar meant. It meant death.

If it was an equal number or smaller Khalassar then they would probably win. But, against an army that was twice theirs, well words need not be said.

"How far are they?" Drogo said.

"They are seven days away, my Khal." Rhade responded.

Khal Drogo slumped his shoulders.

"How far are we from Qohor if we decided to turn back?" Drogo asked.

"If we ride with only riders, we are eight days away. If we ride with the old and the young, we are 20 days away. " Rhade responded again.

Khal Drogo pounds his fist on the makeshift table nearly breaking it.

"I will not leave our old and our young just we could flee. This is our Khalassar, this is our family, no one gets left behind." Khal Drogo said.

Many of the riders agreed with him. Many of them had families in this Khalassar and they would be loathed to hand them over to slavery just to save their own hides.

Khal Drogo looked at his lieutenants and sighed. Many of them were talking about fighting Barbossa in the open field, arakh to arakh but, he knew that wasn't a choice. His Khalassar didn't stand a chance if he fought Barbossa on an open field. He then looked at the corner of his eye and saw Jon Sand or Jon the Rhoynar, as many had come to call him, looking at the map. He had a contemplative look about him. A look that Drogo knew well. It was the same look he'd had when he was contemplating a trap.

"Jon, what do you think?" Drogo said.

Jon was broken from his thoughts by Drogo's question.

Jon looks at Drogo and asks a question of his own.

"What is this pass right here?" Jon says as he points to the map.

Drogo looks to where John is pointing and answers.

"That is Aithon's Pass. It is one of the many canyons that lead to the great Dothraki Sea." Drogo answered.

"How many canyons are near here and how high are the two mountains that make up either side of the canyon?" Jon asked again.

"They are two thousand feet high on either side but there is a plateau five hundred feet high on either side. As for how far the nearest canyons passes are. There is one ten leagues north and another eighteen leagues south. What do you have in mind?" Khal Drogo said.

"I'll tell you in a minute just let me get my thoughts in order." Jon said.

After a minute of staring hard at the map, he asked a few more questions.

"How many riders could ride abreast if they had to go through this canyon? And how long would it take for take for our fastest rider to get from one side of the canyon to the other?" Jon asked.

"The canyon can support 5 or 6 Dothraki riding abreast going through it." Rhade said.

Jon turned his head in Rhade's direction and asked.

"Is it 5 or 6?" Jon said.

"What does it matter?" A Dothraki named Tyr said from the crowd.

Drogo had the same question but, he knew better than to ask. If the Rhoynar sounded so serious about the question than he knew its answer was important.

"It matters because, six men coming through that hole in a mountain means a lot less than five. Six men coming through could mean a great success while five or maybe four could mean a great failure." Jon said.

Everybody looked at Jon like he was insane. He must have been the only person in the history of the Khalassar that wanted to fight more enemies than he needed to.

Jon asked his question again.

"Is it five or six?" Jon asked.

"It's six and the canyon is a little less than half a league long. It would take a fast rider almost 5 minutes to make the run." Rhade said.

Jon gives a nod of gratitude to Rhade for his information.

Jon looked over to Drogo and smirked.

"Now Drogo, here's my plan."

* * *

 **Nine days later…..**

Rhade looked out over the Great Dothraki Sea. He had been wrong about Barbossa's speed. It had taken him nine days instead of seven to reach the pass. It seemed that the Rhoynar's plan of using hit and run tactics on Barbossa had worked. It worked two fold. It made slowed Barbossa's Khalassar as well as herd him towards the pass. Barbossa was a cautious man but, he was still a proud Dothraki. He would want revenge for Khal Drogo's underhanded tactics and he would go to the ends of the earth to get it.

Rhade sighed as he kept looking at the field from under his leather tarp. It still rankled him that he couldn't stand out in the open. He thought it was cowardly to hide under leather tent tarps but, Jon and his Khal had given him orders. They said that surprise was the key to this plan not, brute strength. Strength had its uses in this battle but, it was not here. They needed someone who could keep a level head and keep their men in line 700 feet above the fray. When push came to shove on who would lead the canyon top, his was the only name his Khal trusted.

It took him and his men almost a day to climb both cliffs and climbing them was no easy feat. The canyons were inherently unstable. He couldn't remember the number of times that he grabbed a stable foothold only to have it crumble moments later. The first climbers would experience the most danger as they had no ropes tethered to the top to use as support. Rhade said a prayer to the horse god for the two Dothraki climbers who didn't make it to the plateau. They were brave men who didn't deserve to be claimed by a mountain.

Once they made it to the top. Jon had been specific about their tasks. They would dig a straight line seven feet from the edge of the cliff where the precipice was at its thinnest.

At first, Rhade protested the plan. He knew where Jon was going with it but, he thought it impossible. There was no way in hell they could dig through that much rock. It was impossible. Sure you could dig at the edges where the rock face was only a couple of feet thick but, where Jon wanted to dig, you'd have to dig five to six feet down before you saw air again. It was impossible with the time that they had. He raised his concerns to Jon personally when he had left but, Jon was not deterred.

So, he followed his orders. Never mind that, he and his men had to stay up here until the battle was over, never mind that Jon and Drogo wanted no fires at night giving away his position, and never mind that Jon wanted someone filling in their hard work every night with water leaving it to freeze overnight in the cold desert air, Rhade did as he was told. Because, despite it all, he believed in his leaders. The Rhoynar and the Khal had a plan and he'd be damned to hell if he was the reason it failed.

Fortunately for Rhade, his faith had been rewarded. He could scarcely believe it himself but, yesterday as the men were digging they heard a rumble. Rhade immedietly told his men to stop digging as silence filled the air. He put his foot at the section that felt the weakest and was amazed. Jon told him this would happen. Jon said that this is how stone mason's took stone from a mountain. They would build cracks in the stone and fill them with water. Overnight the stone would freeze and split the stone apart. Build enough cracks and the stone would be yours.

Rhade laughed when he felt the stone waver. His assistant handed him a plank. He put the plank into the small trench that he had made. Jon said to cut the stone into sections so that the entire thing didn't come down at once. Rhade was never so glad that he had the habit of following orders to the letter than he had now. He put up flags that signaled everyone below to stand clear. Once everyone was clear, he and a couple Dotraki put all of their weight on the sturdy planks that lined the crack. As soon as they put muscle on it, the crack gave way. A loud rumble could be heard as their Khalassar's secret weapon crashed against the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces.

The men wanted to shout but, Khal had given strict orders that they would give up their tongues if they did. The enemy was a day away and it wouldn't do if they found out their surprise early.

Suddenly, a slow rumble could be heard below them. It was a noise that Rhade had heard most of his life. Anyone who ever grew up in a Khalassar knew that noise. It was a Dothraki Horde going after his prey.

* * *

 **At the foot of the canyon…**

"Are you ready for this?" Drogo asked.

"Are you?" Jon answered.

Drogo looked at the canyon opening as Tyr and his squad of seventy Dothraki came rumbling through.

"I guess we'll find out." Drogo said while holding his Arakh.

Suddenly, Barbossa's Dothraki start pouring in from the canyon. His Dothraki were met with Khal Drogo's own forcing them to fight a stalemate at the foot of the pass. Barbossa's Dothraki were had surged but, the Khalassar was steady. No one would pass their line.

The moment that the Dothraki came out of the pass Jon had stuck his dagger into a bag of sand. It wasn't like the fancy hourglass timers they had at Dorne but it would do. He and five others had been riding in and out the canyon for days trying to get the timing right. If his sums were correct this sack held enough sand for 5 minutes give or take. That's how long he estimated Barbossa's Khalasar would take to transverse the canyon. He asked the men if they could hold the pass for one bag full of sand and was rewarded with the affirmative.

Drogo looked to Jon and Jon had to shake his head.

"Not yet. " Jon said.

Drogo gave an impatient growl. He wanted to get into the fight but, Jon said it would be good for morale if he blew the horn that signaled a rival Khalassars death. Jon explained to him that he needed a political victory as well as a battlefield victory. What greater political victory is there than a Khal who blew the horn of death. In truth, Jon didn't want Drogo to risk his life in the front lines. Generals led from the back not the front. The Khalassar was still in danger of collapsing and if they won the battle but, lost Drogo, the Khalassar would be doomed.

Drogo heard the fighting and his blood was thirsting for battle. He looked to Jon again as the bag of sand ran out. Jon gave him an affirmative nod.

Drogo smiled as he put the horn to his lips and blew.

The horns sound was loud. It was loud enough to be heard at the foot of the canyon. Once it was heard at the foot of the canyon, a rider tugged on a rope attached to bells at the top of the canyon.

* * *

 **Top of the canyon…**

Rhade heard the bells ring and smiled. He quickly blew his horn so that the other side of the canyon could hear him. Once they heard the horn, all of his men rose from the leather tent canvases that hid them from view. At once they all stood up and went for their wooden planks. It had taken them days to disassemble all their carts for this plan and now they would see if it was worth it. All at once wood met stone and cracks met air as hundreds of Dothraki applied their muscle to ensure their brothers survival. At first it was just a slight rumble but, soon it became more. All along the canyon, Dothraki looked up as first a couple small stones hit them from above. As the creeks from the mountain became louder Dothraki stopped their horses and looked up. For many it would be the last sight they would ever see as all at once, huge stone started crashing from the heavens.

A loud crash was heard as the entrance and the exits of the canyons were first to go. Huge stones hit one another as they slowly became an avalanche of earth, trapping Dothraki on both sides. After the entrances were sealed then the true horror began. With no escape in or out of the canyon, the Dothraki Horde became prey to huge rocks falling from the cliff face. Those lucky enough to die instantly from the falling rocks had it easy, they died painlessly. Those that survived had didn't have that option because as soon as the rocks had fallen, arrows soon followed. Rhade knew that the rocks would kill most of Barbossa's Khalassar but, it wouldn't kill them all. As soon as the last rocks had fallen he picked up his bow and his quiver of arrows. The Horse God demanded the blood of his enemies and Rhade was going to give them to him.

* * *

 **Foot of the canyon…..**

Khal Barbossa was broken. _How did it come to this?_ he thought to himself. He had the numbers. He had the experience. What more was he lacking. _How did this young upstart Khal defeat him?_ He looked back to his dwindling numbers and fought with as much strength as he could. He knew his time was over. He knew the price of failure and now was the time to pay it. He looked over his left as hoof prints made their steady rumble towards him. He knew it was Khal Drogo charging him but, he didn't care. He quickly ducked his sword strike, and stabbed his horse's leg. The horse buckled and threw Drogo off her. Drogo took a second to clear his head but, he quickly stood back up.

Drogo looked at Barbossa and smiled. Nothing more need be said. The two warriors clashed as sword strike met sword strike. As talented as Barbossa was at swordsmanship, he knew this was over. He was tired from a long day of fighting and Drogo was still fresh. Every strike made his sword heavier and his arm weaker while Drogo looked like he was waiving a weightless stick instead of a sword. In the end, two minutes was all it had taken for Drogo to take Barbossa's head. In his last moments, Barbossa pondered the only question that still hung in his mind….

 _"How?"_

* * *

 **Present...**

Rhade was broken from his thoughts as his Khal called for him.

"Rhade, Jon has some new thoughts about ranking structure that we want your thoughts on." Drogo asked.

Rhade strolled up to the two men he respected the most and listened. He wan never a big fan of change but, the more Jon explained his new structures the more it made sense. In the end even he couldn't argue against such a logical approach. The role of advisor was new to Rhade but, if his Khal and his second wanted his opinion, he would give it. It just rankled him when the Rhoynar made so much sense that he couldn't argue. But, such was the way in the Khalassar, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **So, what did you think. It's a little long and my editing stinks at long chapters but, I might as well put it out there. I've been stewing about this one for awhile but, I just couldn't cut it down to the length that I usually have. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **The King**

 **Dothraki Sea…..**

Jon strode to Khal Drogo's tent and was greeted with smiles. The Khalassar had accepted him after their first battle and what they lacked in decorum they more made up for in loyalty. Jon was no longer an outsider to them. Sure, his Westorsi ways were different but, the Khalassar accepted them and even incorporated some of his beliefs as their own. Jon was now part of the Khalassar and the Khalassar was now part of him.

Jon walked past the training yard where the hired teachers were teaching the new lietenants or Ko's, numbers and letters. It was one of the changes that Jon and Drogo initiated in the Khalassar and it had been a hit. At first, the old guard resented having to learn but, after Jon read his own diary about the battle of Rhoynar's Pass they were enthralled. Jon told them if they learned to read and write, that their words would be preserved like his. No longer would they need story tellers to tell those after them of their experiences, that they could tell them themselves. After Jon brought out that point the Drogo's lieutenants quickly enrolled. The Dothraki might not have liked numbers or letters but, they sure liked bragging. Jon laughed to himself at such a thought.

Jon opened the tent flap and nodded his head to Drogo before taking a seat across from him. Drogo reached under the furs to his right and pulled out a leather bag. From the bag Drogo pulled out a simple board with ivory and ebony pieces. The board was a gift from Jon and Drogo cherished it. Drogo quickly sets up the Cyvasse board in between him and the Rhoynar. Others quickly enter the tent to view their leader's weekly match.

It still surprised Jon when others walked in to watch their game but, in hindsight, it really shouldn't. After Jon had explained Westorsi leaders often played the game to simulate war the Khal was intrigued. Jon had bought a board and some pieces when the Khalassar left the Dothraki Sea to trade (extort) some port cities. Jon quickly taught Drogo the rules and as soon as he pestered Jon day and night to play. Drogo had taken to the game like a fish to water and it showed. Jon still beat him a little more than half the time but, their matches were quickly stretching from dusk till dawn. In fact, they had become so adept at the game that Jon asked to limit their play to once a week. Drogo reluctantly agreed but, he had made Cyvasse a mandatory training aid for all his officers. Someone once joked that to be in charge of men you have to shed blood on the battlefield as well as the Cyvasse board. It made Jon smile as he realized how true that saying was becoming. Drogo often challenged his up and coming leaders to play him in a game to see how they thought. Last an hour with Drogo and you might lead ten men, last less than five minutes and you would be dismantling the outhouses when the Khalassar moved.

Jon was broken from his musings when Drogo decided to speak.

"I believe, I was white last week. This week I will be black." Drogo said in his ever growing Westorsi vocabulary.

"Hmm, that is fine with me. I always like to attack first." Jon said.

Drogo laughed at his brother's arrogance.

The game was one hour in and the whole tent was now full. Many of Drogo's lieutenants criticized every move made by their leaders and their leaders praised them for it. Gone were the days that useful criticism earned you a knife to the gut, these days the Khalassar cherished useful criticism as they saw it as a way to improve yourself.

The game was progressing when Jon saw something he disapproved of. Drogo was trying something new. Granted it was foolish but, in Drogo's mind it was worth the gamble. He was using his king as bait so his queen and his knights could ambush Jon's officers. Jon quickly raised his hand to pause. This was a lesson that his uncle Doran had taught him and it was a lesson he never forgot. He would be remiss if he didn't pass it on to his brothers in arms.

Drogo raised his eyebrow when Jon paused his move. He had seen this contemplative look before from his brother and with it often came a lesson.

"Why did you move your king there brother." Jon said.

"Isn't it obvious? To win."

Jon shook his head.

"One does not win by using the king as bait?" Jon said.

"Why not? In battle every piece in the board is used. Why not the king? Why should I leave my king behind the lines when he could be used to help me win?" Drogo said.

Jon shook his head again. It was the same reason he gave his uncle once upon a time.

"Tell me Drogo, if the pieces on the board were the Khalassar, who would the king be?" Jon asked.

Everyone stopped talking and was intrigued. To everyone it was obvious, the Khal was the king but, they had known Jon long enough to know that the obvious answer wasn't always the right one.

Drogo pondered this for a moment before answering.

"I am the king. The officers protect me from harm." Drogo said.

Without batting an eye Jon answered him.

"if that was true, why does the king only move one space at a time while the queen moves entire rows or columns?" Jon asked.

Drogo sits there with a confused look trying to figure out where he is going with this.

Jon continues.

"The King only moves one space at a time and when he is threatened, the other officers have to sacrifice their lives for him. In all respects, he is the weakest officer on the board, yet the most important. He is so important that the game ends when he is captured. So who is he?"

Drogo is in deep thought. He always thought of the board as his Khalassar but, he never thought of it as more than that. If someone had asked him an hour ago who the pieces were then he would have answered without hesitation. Rhakharo, Tyr, Rhade, and the rest of his lieutenants were his officers. Jon, for lack of a better term, was the queen, while he was the king. Now, it all seemed confusing. Did Jon think himself the king?

"Who is he then?" Drogo asked.

Jon looked around and saw that all eyes were on him. His eyes focused on a sleeping seven year old named Talo. He was Rhade's son and he enjoyed hearing Jon and Drogo's stories but, it seemed that waiting for them to finish their game had exhausted him. He could hear the child let out a soft snore. Jon smiled at the boy before answering.

Jon took the king and asked.

"That is simple. He is." Jon said while pointing to Talo.

Drogo and the rest of the men were confused. They didn't expect the answer that Jon had given them.

"Explain." Drogo said.

"It's simple my Khal. The king is the next generation. It is the generation we pass our hopes, our dreams, and our honor to. It is them that this Khal and its Khalassar would die to protect."

Jon sees a light of understanding sweep over the tent before he continues.

"It is them that we pass on our skills and our sense of honor to. I once asked my uncle the same questions you ask now. You know what he said?"

Drogo shakes his head.

"He said, 'We protect them because they will surpass us. They will inherit our will as well as our sense of right and wrong. We protect them because we pave the way for better men.' "

"We pave the way for better men." Drogo repeated. Those words struck a chord with him and his Khalassar.

"Aye. We do." Jon said.

Silence echoed inside the tent as men processed the words being said. Little did Jon know that his words would echo through time as the Dothraki Nation emerged from its infancy.

* * *

 **Hours later….**

Jon and Drogo sat by the fire alone in their thoughts. Drogo is the first to speak.

"So, you leave tomorrow?" Drogo said.

"Aye, I made you a promise and that promise is almost fulfilled." Jon said.

"Yes, you are a man of your word brother. But, are you sure you want to cross the sea. To the Dothraki, the sea means death."

"Do not fret Drogo. I will return and when I do, you will have allies across the narrow sea." Jon says

Drogo nods and Jon looks him in the eye.

"Be careful where you are going brother. To Westorsi, the place you go means death." Jon says.

"Yes, but, Dothraki have never been afraid of Westorsi curses and they never will." Drogo says.

Jon shakes his head and eats his horsemeat. Both look to the stars and the scarlett moon overhead. Both did not know if it was a blessing or an omen.

* * *

 **Hi everyone. If you didn't know by now, I am a Naruto fan. Hope you liked the fic so far. I have another chapter in the chamber but, can you guess where they are going before I upload? I think a gave too many hints. anyway, please read and review.**


	9. Going North

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Going North**

 **The Shivering Sea...**

Jon stared out at the Shivering Sea. He was no stranger to boat rides growing up in Dorne but, the sea still made him uneasy. He looked back at his companions and could see they were not holding up any better. The sea was strange and frightening to the Dothraki and yet they still made their journey with him. Their loyalty to him and Drogo was beyond reproach.

Rhade and Tyr came up from behind him. Out of the 50 Dothraki aboard three ships that made their way with him, these two were the most trusted.

"How long until we have reach land?" Tyr said.

Jon laughed. He asked the same question every day and every day he got the same answer.

"Another week, and then we'll hit the city of Karhold. We'll get some provisions and R&R before we head to Hard Home."

Rhade shakes his head.

"I still don't get it Sand. Why are we trading melted sand for a bunch of rocks?" Rhade says.

"Ahh, you think it's a bad deal then?" Jon asked.

Tyr answered first.

"Yes, melted glass is useless. No one in their right mind would trade for the amount of glass we have on this ship. Also, what do we need with a bunch of rocks anyways? We're Dothraki. The only rocks we care about are the ones thrown from catapults." Tyr said.

Jon laughed at his friend.

"Ahh, melted sand might be useless to you and me but, in the north, it's more valuable than gold." Jon said.

"Why? Unless it's for useless decorations, it's worthless. "Rhade said.

"True, to you and me, it's worthless but, to the north. It's life. We're going North of the wall to a place called Hard Home. Do you know why it's called Hard Home?" Jon asked.

Both Dothraki shook their heads.

"It's called Hard Home because, during winter, everything freezes. Hell, even in autumn, the ground is frozen and the snow gets as deep as your knees. In those conditions, living is a struggle and it's a struggle that many lose."

"But, how is a bunch of melted glass going to help them?" Tyr asked.

Jon looked at Tyr and smiled.

"Have you ever noticed what makes glass so special?"

Again both Dothraki shook their heads.

Jon takes a small piece of glass from his pocket and holds it up into the light. The sun shined through the glass, making a translucent shadow on the boats railing.

"Glass is special for one thing and one thing only. It's a solid material that lets sunlight through it walls. Now imagine having a house or a building built with glass?"

Rhade has a sudden look of understanding.

"You could build a house to protect your garden from the snows and cold while letting sunlight in."

"Exactly. In the north they call such buildings glass gardens. With these buildings, you could grow crops all year round. Trust me, glass is as valuable as gold in the north."

Both Dothraki looked at Jon in understanding.

Tyr looked at Jon before asking the next question.

"I get our part of the trade now, but, what good are a bunch of rocks to Dothraki?" Tyr said.

Jon raisd his eyebrow at this while Rhade just rolled his eyes. Rhade answers before Jon even has a chance.

"Because you idiot, those rocks in front of a good smith, make the best swords in the world. Northern steel is renowned for its strength and durability. Imagine an Arakh made of northern steel. Steel so hard that it would take a years to break."

Tyr understood and smiled. His eyes lit up imaging an Arakh made of northern steel.

Jon smirks, knowing something the other two don't.

"That's not the best of it. You only got half the plan my friend."

Both Dothraki turned their heads to Jon. They knew he was Drogo's closest advisor. Why else would Drogo make 50 Dothraki, Jon's sworn blood riders. Even though Jon had only been with them for three years, he was considered blood to Drogo. Brother in all but name. Of course, he would be privy to things they would not know.

"What do you and the Khal have planned Jon?" Rhade asked.

"The plan is to go north to treat with the wildlings or the free folk at Hard Home that much you know."

Both nod.

"Once we get the rocks and I'm to set up a trade route from Hard Home to Karhold. Then from Karhold to Saath by way of Braavos."

Both Dothraki look up in surprise.

"Saath?" Rhade asked.

Jon nodded.

"Yes, Drogo has been negotiating with the King of Sarnor for a while now. In exchange for protection from other Dothraki, Drogo, has negotiated for the city of Saath and Sarnoth to become part of his Khalasar. Essentially, they'll still run the same way they've always have but, now they will have Dothraki overlords. Only senior lieutenants and captains in the Khalassar will take rotations as governor. "Jon says while looking out over the great sea.

"The oldest and wisest of the Khallasar will become governors. It will allow them to learn leadership of another kind while living out their twilight years. It will also allow us a place for the children to learn letters and numbers before they are put out on the battlefield." Jon said.

Rhade and Tyr nod in understanding. Before Jon, the Dothraki life expectancy was short but, after Jon and his changes, the number of lives lost infection, wounds, or death had slowed down considerably. The hiring of Maesters to teach medicine had raised the life expectancy of the Dothraki two fold. Now, it was not so unreasonable to imagine making it to the ripe old age of one and forty.

Jon leaned his back against the railing.

"With Saath and Sarnoth in Dothraki hands, the Dothraki will have access to northern steel. Rocks will flow from Hard Home. From there, they will stop in Karhold where the rocks will be melted into steel bars. The steel bars will make it to Saath and then to Sarnoth. Once in Sarnoth, they will be shaped into Arakh's and Daggers by the smiths we will hire. But, that's only the part you know of. "

Tyr raises his eyebrows while Rhade looks on with a hint of suspicion.

"What else do we not know?" Rhades asked.

Jon gave his friend and sworn blood rider a smile.

"While we are busy doing this, do you know what your Khal will be doing?" Jon asked.

Both friends looked on in confusion.

"What is he doing?" Tyr asked.

"He's going to Valyria. He and the Khalasar will be searching for the secret to making Valeryan steel."

Both Dothraki jump up in surprise. Already, their minds filling with the thought of swinging a Valeryan steel blade. Everyone in the world knew the strength of Valeryan steel, and the Dothraki were no exception.

Both looked at Jon with awe. It was no wonder that the Khal considered this man his second. He and Khal Drogo were a sight to behold. Strength and wisdom combined. Where Khal Drogo was unrefined strength, this man was the opposite. Where Drogo thought of battle strategies on the field, this man thought of the map and logistics. He thought of the steps his enemies wanted to take and countered them ten moves in advance. They both smiled and realized how bright the Dothraki future was. With those two in charge, the world would change, and if they were honest with themselves, Tyr and Rhade couldn't help but want to be there when it did.

* * *

 **Bet you didn't expect that did you? For all of you reading just fyi... The real story will begin after Jon returns to Dorne. That's when the real game begins. Again read and review. Your reviews make me want to keep writing.**


	10. Hardhome

**Crouching Tiger Hidden Viper**

 **The Wildlings**

 **HardHome…..**

Jon stepped of the boat and was met with a sight to behold. Before him, stood the so called King beyond the wall along with an assortment of men and women who looked as wild as the land before them. Jon was hardly one to be intimidated but, even he had been shocked by the giant that made its way to the King's side. Rhade, Tyr, and the rest of his men quickly took a step back. They were nervous. They had never seen a giant before and just the presence of one quickly put them on edge.

"By the great stallion!" Tyr said while putting his hand around the pommel of his arakh.

Rhade agreed with him. He had never seen anything that big before and the thought of this being one of many frightened him. With every step the giant took the ground shook, as even the earth fought with it for dominance.

"Steady." Jon said to his men while slowly making his way towards the king beyond the wall. His men heeded his words and followed but, they still kept their hands on their pommels. They did not know these men and until they did, their swords would be at the ready.

Jon and his men stood one meter from Mance, his wildlings beside him. Suddenly a small commotion made its way from behind the wildling army. Jon actually gave a small laugh as the man he considered a friend made his way to the forefront. The man strode through the crowd buckling his pants and fastening his undergarments. Apparently, Jon's arrival had taken his friend by surprise.

"So you decided to finally show. I thought you'd be here on the morrow." Bronn said as he made his way to Jon's side. Jon quickly gave the older man a fierce hug.

"Well, I knew how annoyed you would be if I came before you did, so here I am." Jon said causing both the Dothraki and the wildlings to laugh.

"Cheeky lil punk." Bronn said before turning towards Mance Rayder.

Bronn turned to Mance and said, "Mance Rayder, let me introduce you to Jon Sand. Khal Drogo's envoy.

Bronn then turned to Jon.

"Jon Sand, this is Mance Rayder. King beyond the wall." Bronn said.

Jon walked up to the man and extended a hand. Mance quickly accepted it allowing the wildlings and the Dothraki to quickly follow suit.

Mance turns to his men and claps his hands.

"Today we welcome new friends. Let us feast and show them a proper northern welcome." Mance says.

All the Dothraki and the wildlings make their way into the long house to begin a great feast.

* * *

 **The next day…**

Jon, Rhade, and Bronn sat on one side of the fire while Mance, Tormund, and Varamyr six skins sat on the other. Both sides were still feeling the effects of last night's celebration but, both knew that now was a time for business. Deals needed to be done and if they wanted to leave before the seas became unpassable then they couldn't waste time dawdling.

"So, what is it that you propose Jon Sand?" Mance said.

"I assume made you aware of our plans?" Jon said.

"Aye, but, I want to hear it from you. I want to hear your terms as you say them. It helps me determine if yer lying or not." Mance said.

Jon gives a nod of approval.

"Aye. A wise decision. One that I myself would pick."

Mance nods while taking a horn of wine.

"My Khal's terms are simple. For every boatload of iron rock we will give you enough glass to construct ten medium length glass gardens. For every boat load of copper we will give you enough glass for five glass gardens. Gold and furs will be exchanged for market value." Jon said.

Mance smiled at the deal. He knew how beneficial it was to the Free Folk to have glass gardens and this deal would bring them plenty of glass for the winter. Add to the fact that iron rocks could be found everywhere near Hardhome meant that mining the rock would be no great difficulty. Still, Mance wanted to test the young man. Bronn had sung his praises ever since he came north and Mance wanted to believe him.

"How about weapons. Are they part of the deal?" Mance asked.

Jon took a sip of his wine before answering.

"They can be. The Dothraki Nation isn't opposed to selling you weapons like the North is but, it would have to be equal trade. We maybe friends but, we won't give things away for free." Jon said.

Mance nodded.

Mance takes out some scrolls and ink. He dictates the terms of the deal and has two copies made. He gives both copies to Jon to inspect. Once Jon inspects the copies he hands them back to Mance. Mance takes out a small jar and cuts his hand. He lets the blood spill into the jar before handing it to Tormund and then to Varamyr. The Jar is half filed with the blood of the Free Folk before Varamyr hands it to Jon. Jon follows Mance's lead and cuts his hand in the same way before handing the jar to Rhade and Bronn.

Once the jar is filled a quill is produced. All parties sign the trade agreement solidifying trade between the Free Folk and the Dothraki. Both parties smile knowing what a momentous deal this was.

Before things could go further, Varamyr's eyes roll to the back of his head stunning the Jon and his men.

"What magic is this?!" Rhade said.

Mance looks at Jon. He sees surprise and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Relax my friends. Varamyr is a warg. We have plenty of them here in the North. It is a gift passed on by the First Men." Mance said.

Jon is intrigued. He had heard stories about wargs in Dorne but, like many others he thought they were all legends. He never actually thought he'd meet one.

"Warg?" Rhade asked Jon.

"It's a gift here in the North. I thought it was legend but, I guess I was wrong."

Rhade gestured for him to go on.

"It is a gift born to certain families. The gift allows you to share sight with animals you've bonded with." Jon said.

Rhade eyes widen as he realizes the value of such a gift. It would take the art of scouting enemies to a whole new level. Rhade is broken from his thoughts when Varamyr decides to speak.

"I've found the culprit behind some of our lost kin. It is two leagues from here and it is enormous." Varamyr says.

"What is it?" Mance says.

"It's the largest Snow Bear I have ever seen and it's feeding on one of Rattleshirt's scouts." Varamyr says.

Mance leans back while Varamyr comes out of his trance. He knew that the bear needed to be dealt with but, most of his men were out scouting for likely mines. They were a couple days away from Hardhome and by the time they came back the bear would be gone. Mance looked across the flame and suddenly an idea came to his head.

"Jon Sand, how would you feel about a hunt?" Mance said.

Jon thought about the proposition and quickly agreed. His men had been stuck on the sea for weaks and they were itching for battle. He had heard about the wild creatures of the North and if the size of the giants was anything to go by, he wondered what a northerner like Varamyr considered big. At worse, this hunt would make for a great story. Jon looked to his left and Rhade seemed to have the same idea. Rhade gave Jon a nod and Jon couldn't help but smile.

"We'd love a good hunt." Jon said.

* * *

 **One hour later….**

Jon had mustered his fifty men and their horses at Hardhomes entrance. With him were Varamyr and Tormund. Mance decided to stay back with his men to defend Hardhome. Jon and his men readily agreed. His men thirsted for Northern glory and they would have it.

Jon looked back at the men and laughed. Many of his men it seemed had mounted a lady last night. According to Tyr, the northern women had never seen skin as dark as theirs before and they found it exotic. Up in the north Dark skin was a rarity and a dark skinned man who was the Essos version of a wildling made for an unbeatable combination. In fact, he could hear Tyr boasting about his conquest right now.

"How did you get that black eye?" Rhade asked Tyr.

"It was the wildling woman of course. She rode me harder than any woman I've ever had." Tyr said.

Rhade looked at him like he was crazy before saying, "That still doesn't explain the black eye."

Tyr looked at his friend and gave a hearty laugh.

"That's just it. In the middle of riding me, she got it in her head to punch me in the face. I tried to fight back but, I was too drunk to push her off. She smiled as I tried to push her off and in her mind she thought it made me buck harder. This of course earned me another punch to the face before I finished. "Tyr said.

Rhade and the rest of the people around him looked at him like he was a fool before one of the Dothraki started laughing. One the damn was broken the whole horde of Dothraki started laughing and sharing stories of their similar experiences. Some had been choked and others had been punched as Tyr had been. All in all, it was a different experience for the horse people. Unfortunately, for Jon. It was one in which his people relished in.

"You better watch out Jon, I heard some of the women talking about you too." Tyr said.

"huh." Jon said. He hadn't heard any of the women talking about him. If they had, he had a right to be concerned.

"What did they say?" Jon said.

Tyr's shoulders began to shake as had other Dothrakis.

"They said you were the prettiest man they'd seen in their lives and that if it wasn't for Mance, they'd steal you away from us and make you theirs." Tyr said before letting out a big laugh.

Bronn, Rhade, Tormund, and Varamyr laughed out the loudest. The thought of Jon getting stolen was just too good to be true.

Jon didn't find it funny and quickly put on a scowl. This in turn caused the troop to laugh harder. Jon shakes his head at his so called friends.

Suddenly, Varamyr stops laughing as a hawk flies over head.

"We're here. "

Jon looked at the sight before him. In front of him were paw prints that were larger than any animal he had ever seen. Everyone stopped to look at the prints in the snow before all of them unsheathed their blades. Half of the Dothraki unsheathed their arakh's while the other half unsheathed a new weapon from their horses. It was called a pilum. All Dothraki had one equipped on their horses. It was fairly new and it had been standard issue for only a year but, it's effectiveness in hunting and battle was unparalleled. It gave a means for the Dothraki to stop war elephants and their like easily. In fact it gave them the edge in any conflict where heave animals were used.

"Get ready. " Jon said while he unsheathed his sword.

The Wildlings had never seen a pilum before and were intrigued. They were given orders by Mance to observe how the Dothraki's battled and if those paw prints were as fresh as they seemed, they would see soon.

"Raaaaaaaawr!" came from the side.

Jon's horse bucked up but he was able to keep it steady.

"Scatter!" Jon ordered as a beast almost as big as a mammoth came crashing through the trees.

The Dothraki closest to the tree line did not scatter fast enough and were thrown by the paw of the enormous snow bear. Already two horses and their riders were down on the ground as the others fought their frightened horses for control.

"Spread out. Tyr, your men are up first." Jon ordered.

Tyr heard the order and gathered his men. He took eight of them and rode towards the beast. When they were ten feet away they launched their pilums at the snow bears side. The snow bear dodged several of the spears but, three had found their mark. They hit the beast and immediately bent as they were supposed to but, the beast wasn't fazed. It ran towards Tyr pilums dragging on its side and knocked the Dothraki over. It bit Tyr's horse's neck causing it to buck Tyr from his mount.

"Tyr!. Rhade cover him. "Jon said.

Rhade quickly got 10 of his horse archers on the side opposite Tyr's and let them loose.

"Knock arrows….Loose!" Rhade ordered.

10 arrows flew at the bear's right side, hitting it in its hind quarters.

The snow bear roared in anger as arrows pierced his side. The bear seemed more irritated than injured. He quickly turns to Rhade trying to run him and his archers down.

"Bronn, take some men and get Tyr and the others." Jon said.

"2nd pilums to me." Another ten men gather to Jon with pilums in their hands.

Bronn quickly takes some men to gather the ones who are injured and return them back to safety.

Jon and his men rode closer to the beast. When they were within ten feet they let loose there pilums. All the pilums hit their mark but, the bear was still agile. It was slowing down and bleeding like crazy but, it was still dangerous.

Jon and his men rode too close. They had sacrificed range for a sure hit and although their pilums aim was true, the bear's malice was strong. It had seen Jon's men get closer and had charged them head on. The range was so close that jon's horse couldn't turn back. Its neck was quickly slashed by the bear's claw. The horse went down taking Jon with him. Its weight fell on Jon's leg trapping him underneath the animal. The bear took another Dothraki down but, its eyes quickly return to Jon.\

"Oh shit." Bronn says while helping Tyr from twenty feet away. He sees the snow bear turn towards Jon and lock onto his downed form. Bronn quickly takes stock of his weapons. He has no bow, no pilum, and only a sword on his side. He looks to the ground and an idea comes to his head. Bronn might not me good at many things but at some things he was a master. One of those things just happened to be pissing people off.

The snow bear stalked Jon. It was less than six feet away and it was getting closer. It was slowed considerably as it's blood colored the snow behind it. Jon knew it was close to death but, it seemed like it had one wish. Unfortunately for him, that wish seemed to be to unite him with the stranger.

The Snow bear stood on it's hind legs and roared. It let out a tremendous scream that silenced the field around him. Everyone knew its next target. And if they were honest with themselves they were too far away to help him. As the bear roared and prepared to gouge it's immobile victim the most unimaginable event happened. An event so unbelievable that songs and tales would be written of it.

"Raaaaaaar!" the bear belched.

Splatt!

Jon blinked as did everyone else. In fact, even the snow bear blinked at what had happened, Then it happened again.

Splatt!

A snowball had made its way from Bronn's hand to the bears face.

The bear was so incensed that it had momentarily forgot about Jon. But, the moment wasn't long. The bear still had Jon in his sights and it was raring to take his head. At that moment Jon knew his life was over. Images of his uncle, his sisters, and most importantly his father made their way into his consciousness. His only regret was that he'd never see them again. As the bear was about to maul his body, Jon sent a silent prayer to whatever gods the mother he never knew prayed to. He knew that the northerners worshipped the old Gods and with his very life about to end in the Northern wastes, he prayed for these gods to see his men returned home. If he couldn't go home, then he'd give his last praying so that his men could.

The bear was four feet from him when Jon's prayers were answered. Even the men were surprised as a new player in their game made it's way to the field. A great howl followed by as great gust of windblown snow dusted the field. The bear paused as a huge albino direwold suddenly found it's way between the great snow bear and Jon. The northerners and the Dothraki were in awe. They had never seen a wolf of this size before. It was as big as a horse and as fierce as a tiger.

It quickly made its presence known. The bear backed off a couple feet but it wouldn't be denied it's prey. It lunged for Jon but, the direwolf was ready. As soon as it lunged, the direwolf nimbly stepped to its side and lunged for it's neck. The direwolf's strong jaws quickly clamped onto the snow bears neck breaking it in stride. Were the bear not so wounded and slowed, the bear might have had a fighting chance but, it's injuries had slowed it down significantly. It stood no chance against a fully matured direwolf. The bear slumped down and bled to death as it's neck was broken by the wolf's jaws.

The men quickly make a perimeter trying to figure out what to do next.

The wolf let go of the bear's neck and made its way towards Jon. Jon was still pinned underneath his dead horse but, he was strangely calm. He felt no malice from the animal. It almost seemed familial to him. He couldn't explain it but, there was a sense of brotherhood with the beast.

Rhade took his bow and arrow and had it ready but, Jon spotted him quickly.

"Put it down Rhade. He won't hurt me." Jon said.

Rhade shook his head. Was his friend mad? The wolf had just killed a bear that many men died fighting. How could Jon even think of trying to tame such an animal? Rhade looked around dumbfounded as many of the people around him shared his thoughts.

Jon put out his hand. He knew this wolf was friendly. He couldn't explain it but, he knew. It was like the Northern Gods had chosen this place and time for them to meet. Fate and gods were not two words that he put much stock in but, in the here and now, he believed.

"Hi boy. What's your name?" Jon said.

The direwolf walked up to his hand and sniffed it. After a couple of sniffs, he licked it. Soon he was licking the face of the hands owner.

Jon petted the humongous wolf as it licked his face. He couldn't help but laugh. The direwolf was a piece of his heart that he didn't know he had missing. As he pet him a name came to the front of his mind.

"Ghost. You're name is Ghost." Jon said while looking into his eyes.

The wolf gave a happy bark as if acknowledging his new name. Jon smiled. It seemed his world now came in two parts. Before ghost and after ghost. He looked at the wolf and silently made a pact with him. He would protect him and his future pups if he would do the same. He couldn't be sure or not but, in his mind he could have sworn he heard yes. Jon stayed there petting his new companion wondering what else the north has in store for its new found son. Little did he know, his friends thought the same.

* * *

 **Man this chapter ran long. Don't worry, were only a couple chapters before he returns home and enters the game. Please read and review. And if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **New Khal Rising**

 **Vaes Dothrak…..**

Jon looked out over the balcony and gazed into the city of riders. Vaes Dothrak never ceased to amaze him. It was a vast and populous place. Many said it was the largest city in the world, from his vantage point, he wouldn't doubt it. Everywhere he looked there was life. The city was filled to the brim for this day. It wasn't every day that the city celebrated an ascension.

Jon looked to the east where the grand bazaar was situated. The market place was a city unto itself. He knew that it was a rare gem just waiting to be polished. Merchants from the lands east of Essos and traders as far away as Pentos met there regularly. It was the most spectacular place in Essos and Jon knew it. He made it a point to stress how valuable the Grand Bazaar was to the future of the Dothraki Nation. The taxes on the marketplace alone could fund an army. After all, no nation can survive on making war alone.

Jon looked down and saw some slaves cleaning a horse. _For slaves, they sure looked like they were well fed. Jon thought to himself._

Jon thought about the slavery problem and his unorthodox solution to combat it. The act of slavery abhorred him but, it had been ingrained in Dothraki society so long that there was nigh a hope to change it. Jon could no sooner abolish slavery than he could raise the dead. The solution he came up with was both genius and cowardly in his mind. Cowardly, because he couldn't abolish slavery outright and ingenious because it played on Dothraki honor. He proposed that only captured enemies could become slaves. Their children, those under five, would be given freedom. Furthermore, no child was born a slave. The child was free the moment it was born. Only vanquished enemies can be considered slaves.

Jon shook his head at the compromise he considered failure but, he had to go with the people's wishes. Bells rung indicating a general assembly. It was time. A door opened behind him and his Khal stepped out into the balcony.

"It is time brother." Drogo said.

"Aye, it is." Jon said.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Westeros after this?" Drogo said.

Jon smiled at his friend.

"Aye, I miss my family and I have been gone too long."

Drogo nods.

"Just remember, you will always have a place here." Drogo said.

Jon shakes his head.

"You act like I will never visit. I will return, plus, I have to make sure you and the rest don't destroy what we've built." Jon said.

Drogo laughs when Rhade joins them.

"It is time." Rhade said.

Both Drogo and Jon nod. All three walk to the assembly area.

* * *

 **10 minutes later…**

Jon stood in front of the assembled audience. The audience was huge. All of Vaes Dothrak had come to witness the birth of a new Khal. No longer were Khal's dotting the landscape like weeds to a field. Now only five Khal existed. Four held governorships on each of the cardinal points of the Dothraki Nation while Drogo held the title of Great Khal of Khals. Jon laughed as a thought crossed his mind.

 _No matter how far you travel, you'll always be under a lord's jurisdiction. Khals were just Lord Paramounts of the the Dothraki Nation and I am becoming one of them. Jon thought to himself._

Khal Drogo took the stand.

"Riders of Vaes Dothrak, hear me. Six years ago, I came to Vaes Dothrak with a dream. A dream that our own selfishness and arrogance denied us. "

Khal Drogo walked around.

"Every year the number of children born to us lessened. Every year the number of riders in our Khalassar diminished. Every year we were weakened."

Everyone was riveted. Khal stopped his walk and ended up beside Jon.

"But, those days are over. With the help of the rider beside me, the Dothraki Nation grew strong. No longer do we fear sell swords and Unsullied. …..Now they fear us!"

Loud cheers could be heard from the crowd.

"Now, my Brother Jon's time in Essos has come to an end. "

Jon looks at the surprised faces amongst the Horde. Although all the Khals and some of the Ko's new of his departure, most of the Khalassar did not.

"But, how should I reward my brother? Should I give him jewels?"

The Crowd answered in the affirmative.

"Should I give him weapons?"

More cheers rang out from the crowd.

"Should I give him women?!"

Laughs ring out from the men and cheers sprung from the women hoping to volunteer.

Khal Drogo raised his hand demanding silence.

"We shall give him all these things and more. For today, we shall make Jon the Rhoynar, a Khal!"

The crowd goes crazy as women of the Dosh Khaleen surrounded Jon. They begin chanting while the oldest of the woman takes Jon by the hand. He takes him to some stairs which lead to a pit. The pit is only six feet deep and it takes Jon no time to get to the bottom. Once Jon is at the bottom of the small pit, he looks up. He had never seen a Khal induction before but, Drogo had briefed him on what was about to happen. Jon takes off his armor and wears just his leather riding pants.

Jon hears the chanting getting louder as horses are herded to the top of the pit. Jon looks up at the huge hole above him and sees nothing but the heads of three horses. He knew this part was a little gory but, it couldn't be helped. It was an honor to be named a Khal, and he would not dishonor his brother by declining such a gift

The chanting of the Khaleen got louder until finally a loud horn sounded. As soon as it did, three horses had their throats slit above him. The blood of the horse covered him from head to toe making him look some sort of blood god. It got everywhere: his eyes, his nose, and even his mouth. He could taste the iron in the blood and it did not taste good.

When it was over Jon emerged from the pit dripping with blood. He walked over to Drogo with a blood trail following behind him. Drogo came up to him and raised his hand. Jon looked out into the crowd and saw them become silent.

"Behold, I present to you a new Khal. "

Drogo paused for dramatic effect.

"Meet Khal Jon the Rhoynar. Khal of the Western Lands.!"

Everyone hooped and hollered.

"Khal Jon! Khal Jon! Khal Jon!" The crowd shouted.

"Long may he ride!" Drogo shouted.

"Long may he ride!" The crowd repeated.

Jon could only look dumbfounded at the turn his life had taken.

 _From bastard, to sellsword, to Dothraki Khal. He sure led a charmed life. ….what else could the gods have in store for him. Jon thought to himself._

 **If he only knew…..**

* * *

 **Well, there goes another chapter. If you want to know what I had in mind look up "Atia bloodbath rome season 1" video. The next chapter is his return and once that goes down, it opens up a whole slew of possibilities in westeros. Espescially, since his return is just before Jon Arryn is seen in Flea bottom. As always, read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Home Coming**

 **Sunspear...**

Jon stared out of the bow of the boat and looked out to the towers of Sunspear. It had been six years since he had been home and he was bouncing off the walls. If he could swim to shore from his position, he would.

Sunspear was different than he remembered. When he left home he had been a boy and now he was returning a man. He had been two and ten when he left these shores. God how that seemed like a lifetime ago. Time had passed quickly in Essos. Every day was an adventure and every moment a challenge. He had seen much during his time in the East and it had changed him. No longer did he look at the world with such innocence. Back then every corner held adventure and every man held honor.

Oh how foolish he was. Jon thought to himself.

Now, every place held dangers and friends today could be enemies tomorrow. The dangers of the East had taught him the ways of the world and whether they had made him a better man, like his father wanted, he knew not.

Rhade puts a hand on his shoulder breaking his inner monologue.

"It's as grand as you said it was." Rhade said.

"Aye, it's big but, not as big as my childhood eyes remember it." Jon said.

Rhade laughed. "True, but, the city is still grand. Not as big as Vaes Dothrak but, it sure is prettier."

Both friends stare at the coast as the captain steers his way into port.

"Have the men and horses in full armor. I want to make a good show when we land." Jon said.

"As you wish my Khal." Rhade said before going off and readying the men.

The shipped docked and he was met with one of the men that he would give his life for. It was his uncle's first spear, Areo Hotah.

Jon was dressed in new Dothraki armor and it shined. (think roman armor) His face was covered with a head scarf making him look like some sort of desert assassin.

Areo Hotah stepped up to him and bowed.

"Welcome home son of Dorne. Sunspear has missed you." Areo said.

The common folk were held back by Dornish spearmen so they didn't know what was being said.

"Areo!" Jon said with joy. He walked up to the man and hugged him fiercely.

"When you left here you were a mere boy, now you are a man grown. " Areo said while looking him up and down.

"I approve."

Jon laughed at his approval.

"Do they know?" Jon asked.

Areo smiled.

"They have no idea. Everyone is gathered in the tourney grounds waiting for an envoy from kings landing. You're uncle and I have kept everything secret but, I'm pretty sure 60 ships in the harbor has them suspicious. "Areo said.

Jon smiled underneath his scarf. "Well, let's not keep them waiting." Jon said.

Jon and his entourage of two thousand men and horses quickly mounted up. They all sported the new Dothraki armor with Jon's sigil flowing in the background. At first, Jon was weary of sporting his own sigil but, after some correspondence with his uncle, he decided to adopt one. It wasn't very original in Jon's opinion but, it showed his roots. It was a field of orange with the Sunspear in the middle flanked by one stallion on each side.

* * *

 **Sunspear Tourney Grounds…..**

Doran smirked as his brother and his paramour grew impatient. He knew his brother disliked diplomacy but, ever since his gout's resurgence, he had been shouldering more and more of his responsibilities. For all intents and purposes, Oberyn was ruling Dorne in his stead. Oberyn told him more than once that he was not meant to rule. He should be living life on the edge of the world, like his son, not in some comfortable chair surrounded by a myriad of guards. If truth be told, Doran felt somewhat sorry for Oberyn. He didn't have the temperament to rule but, his children weren't ready yet and until they were, Oberyn would shoulder their burden.

"Where is this envoy? He's late!" Said an irritated Oberyn.

"Calm down brother. Areo is escorting them himself. "Doran said.

Oberyn scoffed. He was not the most patient man at the best of times and ever since Doran had retired to the water gardens his fuse had gotten shorter.

Before he could grumble some more a horn sounded. It signaled Areo's arrival. All eyes turned to the entrance of the huge tourney grounds.

Oberyn almost dropped his glass as a host of horsemen entered the fairgrounds. They were flanked by Areo and his men but, this cavalry looked formidable. Oberyn wondered why his brother would let such a formidable army within Sunspear, when he saw one of the horsemen go before them. He dismounted and bowed to Doran.

Doran nods in acknowledgement.

The horseman takes off his helm and Oberyn can clearly see that this man was Dothraki. He'd recognize Dothraki anywhere. He looked at his brother with a question on his lips but his brother merely waived him off.

The Dothraki turns to his column of horse men and tell them to separate. They separate allowing a path between them. He then turns to Prince Doran and the Crowd.

"Prince Doran Martell. Allow me to introduce my lord and Khal. Lower Khal of the Great Grass Sea. Brother to Drogo and leader of this Khalassar. I present to you a loyal son of Dorne and one of the fathers of the Dothraki Nation. I give you Khal Jon Sand the Rhoynar!" Rhade says.

The Dothraki raise their arakhs while still on horseback. Everyone is shocked by Rhade's proclamation but, that shock was small in comparison to the surprise they got moments later.

It started out as some murmuring from the back of the Dothraki column but soon those murmurs grew louder. It wasn't until the noise reached them that Doran and the royal party realized what caused it.

Jon rode to the back of the Khalassar. He waited until the signal was given before he started riding. When the columns parted, he knew that it was time to make an entrance. Ghost rode beside his horse Arrow and the sight of both, had the crowds on their feet. People started whispering, then whispering became shouting. Soon, all eyes were upon them. Ghost and Arrow lapped up the attention they seemed to be getting. If he didn't know any better, he would think they liked the spectacle they were causing.

Suddenly, a rider made his way towards the royal box. He wore the same armor as the Dothraki but, he had on a head scarf that concealed his features. But, while the riders face was interesting, nothing prepared the royal court for what rode next to the rider. It was a huge white wolf. Standing and at a gallop it was as big as a horse and looked twice as strong. People in the crowd stepped back but, the Dothraki stood still. This was an honored animal. One that had fought along their side for a year now. The Dothraki respected it and it respected the Dothraki.

Jon stopped in front of the royal box and dismounted. His father and sisters were itching to join him but, Prince Doran held them back. This showing was more for the people than it was for the family. If Jon and his Dothraki were to be accepted, this show had to go on. The people would have nothing less and Jon understood that.

Jon walked up to the front of the royal box and undid his scarf. His sisters, father, and uncle were amazed at his changes. He was a man fully grown and he had the look of the north in him. Oberyn smiled at his son. He was a man grown and by the looks of things, his adventures had influenced him greatly. Oberyn couldn't wait to talk to his son about all he had done. He heard smitherings of his adventures in the East but, his letters never gave too much away.

Oberyn looked at him from a far and couldn't help but notice that his son had the eyes of a warrior now and Oberyn wanted how he had earned them. Oberyn smiled. He couldn't contain the great amount of pride that his boy had given him.

Jon kneeled in front of his uncle and when he did all the men that had dismounted kneeled with him. Even Ghost had laid down in deference to his companion. The sight of the huge Direwolf laying down for Doran almost made him laugh.

"My Khalassar and its horses are yours uncle. I and my Khalassar pledge fealty to Dorne." Jon said.

Doran nods in acknowledgement.

"Rise Khal Jon. Dorne welcomes your Khalassar with open arms." Doran said.

The people start clapping and cheering.

Jon rose and his Khalassar rose with him.

"Thank you Prince Doran. I have returned home with greetings and gifts from Khal Drogo, Great Khal of the Great Grass Sea." Jon said.

Rhade hands Jon a scroll with Khal Drogo's personal seal.

"First, to the people of Dorne and house Nymeros Martell. Khal Drogo gifts the sixty ships in Sunspear's harbor to Dorne and house Martell to do with as they please. He only requests that a portion of the ships be used for trade between the Dothraki Nation and Dorne." Jon said.

Everyone claps. The ships were fairly large and the prospect of trade with another nation had them excited. Merchants of all kinds were salivating at selling their goods to the vast lands of the Dothraki Nation.

Jon takes the scroll and hands it to a page. The page takes the scroll and walks up the steps of the royal box to hand it to Prince Doran. Doran is shocked by the trade proposals within. These trade agreements would make House Martell and Dorne the second richest nation in the seven kingdoms. He smiled as he handed the scroll to his brother. His brother read the trade agreement and smiled. His son had done well.

"I accept this trade agreement on behalf of House Martell and Dorne. Half the ships shall be designated for trade exclusively with the Dothraki Nation. Furthermore, I will sponsor any future Dothraki Khal Drogo approves of, for training in the citadel." Prince Doran says.

All the Dothraki nod in acceptance. Maesters or healers trained in Westeros were a premium around the Dothraki. Ever since Jon had asked his father for some Citadel trained healers and tutors, the Dothraki death rates had dropped. To the Khalassar who cherished the lives of their children, healers and tutors were more valuable than gold.

Jon bows, "On behalf of Khal Drogo and Dothraki Nation, I thank you for your kindness."

All the people at court clap and all the women start to gossip.

Jon looks at the box and sees his younger sisters. Some of whom he's never seen before.

Jon nods to Tyr. Tyr rides to the back of the column to retrieve his gifts.

"Now to my sisters. I have been gone for six years but, while I was in Essos, it was you whom my heart never forgot. It was you who always reminded me where my home was."

Tyr came riding in with a variety of small horses. The size of the horses shocked everyone. No one had ever seen dwarf ponies before. (Shetland ponies)

"To my sisters under five. Father has written to me how well you keep to your studies. To reward this I have bought you these four dwarf ponies from Essos. They were made for children under seven years old. The Dothraki give them to their children to teach them responsibility and compassion. May these horses teach you well." Jon said.

Four of Oberyn's youngest children walked down the royal box and hugged their brother. They only knew him through their father's stories but, sometimes stories were enough. Maybe, he was as gallant as they said he was.

Tyr took them and their horses to the stables for their first lesson. Jon motioned for one of the house guards he knew growing up and silently told him to follow. He trusted Tyr with his life but, his teaching methods tended to be on the extreme.

"Will my sister's the sand snakes come down. I have gifts for you as well." Jon said.

The three sand snakes quickly make their way down the steps and stand before Jon.

"First to my sister Nymeria. I have for you a unique weapon. It fits your love of whips and destruction. Behold, the chain whip and meteor ball. "Jon motions to an Eastern man who quickly gives a demonstration of the destructive weapon.

"Mr. Lee is from the land across the Jade Sea. He is a representative of an empire far east of Essos. He is old and wise but, do not mistake him for a gentle old man. He's one of the most dangerous men I have ever met. Learn from him and maybe in forty years, you will be as dangerous as he is."

To accentuate the point master lee crushes 5 melons in a row with his chain whip. Nymeria's eyes widen when she sees the display. She quickly rushes to Jon's side and hugs him. Jon smiles and gestures her to go to her new master.

After Nymeria leaves, Jon motions for his sister Tyene to come forward. One of the Dothraki riders come forward with a case. Jon opens the case and takes out a leather vest with eight small inserts filled with throwing knives.

"Tyene, father has told me of your obsession with blades. In my experience, training exclusively in close combat can mean death." Jon said.

Jon takes out a throwing knife from the vest and throws it at a tree 20 paces away. It hits dead center with a force that no one was expecting. Tyene is amazed by the weapon. She had never thought of using throwing knives before but, she couldn't deny that Jon was right. Her father Oberyn had been hounding her for years to get a distance weapon but, the bow and arrow never appealed to her. The throwing knives though looked easy to use if one were to go by Jon's demonstration but, she knew better. No one get's that good at throwing knives unless they had hours of practice under their belts. It would take her months to get to Jon's level but, they would be months well spent.

Tyene goes up to Jon and kisses his cheek. Jon smiles at his not so little sister and hands her the vest. Jon is almost scandalized when Tyene starts to take off her top in order to try on the new vest. Rhade and the rest of the Dothraki look on in anticipation as Jon's little sister started unlacing her top.

Jon is so shocked that he almost scolded her.

"Tyene! What are you doing?" Jon said.

Tyene gave him a confused look.

"Trying on a gift of course." She said matter of factly.

Tyene and the rest of the courters started to laugh but, Jon wasn't having any of it. He motions for one of his female riders to come.

Jhiqui takes the vest and the set of throwing knives from Jon.

"This is Jhiqui. She'll train you on your new throwing knives and she will hand you your new vest once you enter your quarters." Jon said

Tyene fake pouted.

"You're no fun. I think Essos has made you a prude Jon." Tyene said.

Everyone laughed at Jon's expense but, even he had to give a chuckle at Tyene's sense of humor. Jon rolls his eyes good naturedly and motions for Tyene and Jhiqui to step aside. Tyene is already headed for the tree to retrieve the throwing knife that Jon had used. Jon didn't mind that Tyene just left. His little sister was the most curious of creatures. One moment you are the center of her world and in another you would be an afterthought.

Jon motions for Obara to step forward. As Obara steps forward another Dothrak comes forth with a beautiful black spear. The spear was six and a half feet long with silver inlays along the blade of the spear. Obara studied the spear from afar before finally grabbing its shaft.

When she grabbed the shaft of her new weapon her eyes open wide in surprise. Obara looks at Jon with a questioning look.

"No dear sister it is not wood. The spear is made with pure Essosi steal. Except for the silver cobra's decorating the blades base, it is pure steal. Our new Essosi steal is lighter and stronger than any steal on Earth. The only steal that can best it is Valaryan steel. Go ahead, try it out." Jon said.

Obara stepped away from Jon. She starts twirling the spear around her. She could hear the wind the wind whip around her as the spear spun around stabbing at her future enemies. She smiled, the spear was only slightly heavier than her wooden one. She knew it would take a while to get used to but, it would be worth it.

A steal spear that could only be bested by a scant few weapons in Westeros. She thought to herself. She was so giddy that she actually smiled. This caused the rest of the Couriers some apprehension. Obara was always the most stoic of the sand snakes. To see her smile while testing her new weapon was a little unnerving.

"Obara!" Jon said forcefully.

Obara stops at the call of her name. She had been in her own world and apparently it showed.

"Perhaps it would be better for you to practice after all the gifts have been given?" Jon said in a placating way.

Obara nods to her brother. She had never been one for public displays. In her mind they showed her enemies how weak you were. Jon understood his little sister better than anyone else. She appreciated her gift and he knew it. She would hug him later on but, not while others were watching. He gives her a nod and a smile before she makes her way to the side, new spear in hand.

Jon turned to Royal box again. He looks at Lady Ellaria Sand.

"Lady Ellaria Sand. Please step forward." Jon said.

Ellaria Sand steps forward and embraces Jon. Jon smiles as she lets go of the hug.

"Lady Ellaria, for most of my life you have been the only mother I have ever known. You bandaged my scrapes when I was hurt, you sat at my side when I was sick, and you comforted me when I cried. You were my light house, when I was lost in the night. For that you have my eternal love and gratitude."

Ellaria starts to tear up and the crowd started to tear up as well.

"I know that no gift would do you justice but, I just had to try."

A Dothraki with big hand cart comes up behind Jon. Inside the cart are forty and five potted plants.

"Behold, I bring you the first of many carts filled with the plants of the seven kingdoms. With them and these instructions from the monks of Lys. You'll be able to make poisons and cures that the seven kingdoms have never heard of." Jon said.

Ellaria hugged Jon once more. It was what she'd always wanted. No longer would she have to pay exorbitant prices for the smallest of poisons. With this gift and those glass gardens she had been hearing about, those poison merchants would have to come to her.

"Thank you, son."

Jon smiled.

"Thank you mother."

Everyone in court clapped at the affection between the two. It was a heartwarming sight and the people of Dorne weren't immune to its persuasion.

Ellaria steps back.

"Would the young princes and princess of Dorne step forward."

Trystan, Quintyn, and Arianne stepped forward.

"To my princely cousins, I have heard that you both are now masters of the water dance. "

The brothers nod at jon. Both had smiles on their faces at Jon's compliment. It was true they were now both masters of the art but, they were still leagues behind Syrio and his favorite student.

Two Dothraki come in carrying two huge sword cases. They open the cases.

"Behold cousins, I offer you both an Essosi steel dancing blade and a valeryan steel dagger."

Both brothers look in awe. They had never seen the Essosi steel before but, what really surprised them was the elaborate Valaryan steel dagger that accompanied it. Owning Valaryan steel was out of reach for many men and now their cousin had just gifted them their first blade. They hugged their cousin in gratitude.

Jon laughed as he let his cousins go. They were like younger brothers to him and it showed. He was even tempted to put both in a headlock, just because he could, if there weren't so many people around he would have. He then looked to his cousin Arianne. She grew into a beautiful lady. Jon looked around at his men and by the looks of things, they agreed with him. She was one year younger than him but, she definitely looked a little older. Were she not his cousin and surrogate sister, he would definitely be making a play for her.

"My princess, the rumors of your beauty have reached me across the narrow sea, and now that I've seen you, I can write back that those rumors were true."

Arianne blushes at his words.

Jon then takes a small box from Rhade and opens it. Inside was a ruby necklace. The ruby was set in gold pendant that resembled a spear going through a sun. If one was to look at the necklace they would see the symbol of Dorne in gold set with a ruby sun. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry fit for a princess. The crowd gasps, they had never seen jewelry work so exquisite. Arianne gave Jon a huge hug and had him place the necklace around her neck.

Arianne smiled and stepped back. She would tackle her cousin in a deeper hug later. Huge displays of affection simply were not fitting for a princess.

Jon then looked at his father.

"Will my father please step forward?" Jon said.

Oberyn made his way towards Jon. When stood in front of him he gave him a hug.

"You've done well son." Oberyn said.

"I am what my father has made me." Jon said in reply making Oberyn laugh.

"You are far better than me boy." Oberyn said.

Jon shook his head as a Dothraki with a clothed spear made his way towards Jon. When he is in front of Jon he undoes the cloth.

Gasps could be heard in the crowd.

Jon takes the seven and a half foot spear with a broad blade and raises it. The sun glances off it causing it to glitter. The staff and blade were made of pure Valaryan steel, the strongest substance in the world. The shape of the spear was also unique. The shaft itself looked solid but, if one looked closer, it was not. The shaft had snake scales carved upon I,t from the bottom of the shaft to the top. Add to that, the shaft terminated into a huge Valaryan steel snake head with ruby eyes. The snake head had an open mouth from which a huge Valaryan blade sprung forth.

"Behold your new spear father. The only spear of its kind. A spear made of pure Valaryan steel."

Oberyn was amazed. The spear was beautiful and deadly. It would serve him well and would hand it down to whoever, in his family he deemed worthy of it.

Oberyn was still speechless when Jon handed him the weapon. Like Obara, Oberyn took the spear and tested it.

"It's so light. "Oberyn said.

Jon laughed. "Well it is Valaryan steel?"

Oberyn didn't hear him. Oberyn started with his warm up routine and was quickly getting the hang of the spears weight. Obara saw her father and wanted to join him. She wanted to see how their new spears would stack up against their old ones.

Oberyn seemed to go on for minutes when Doran finally put a stop to his practice.

"Oberyn!" Doran shouted.

Oberyn finally remembered himself and stopped practicing with his new spear. He hands the spear to Obara before hugging Jon.

"Thank you son."

"You are most welcome father." Jon said.

Oberyn took a step to the side to retrieve his new spear, allowing Jon to give his final gift.

"Now to one of the two men I respect the most. " Jon said while looking at his uncle.

Jon goes to the big sack tethered to his horse and pulls out a huge jug.

Jon walks up the steps to the royal box and stands before his uncle.

"Uncle, I'm afraid that your gift is not as flashy as the others I've given but, it's infinitely more valuable. "

Jon opens the jar to reveal that it is filled with pills.

"Many of you do not know this but, East of Essos, the gout is a common affliction."

Many are silent at Jon's proclamation. Many knew about Prince Dorans illness but, to speak of it in public was taboo. Silence permeated the air as Jon spoke his next words.

"In fact, it is so common that people there have developed a cure."

Doran was stunned by Jon's proclamation. He had already resigned to live the rest of his years confined to a wheelchair, now that Jon had said something about a cure, his heart couldn't help but hope.

"Yes uncle, a cure. It is called Cochlium. It is made from grasses and rice kernels that only grow across the Jade Sea. Here are instructions for taking the drug. If you follow it religiously, you should be cured by the next moon. I have told Khal Drogo to stockpile it in trade and it is one of the items available from the new Dothraki nation when trade routes become normalized."

Prince Doran smiled at his nephew. To know that he would walk again gave him chills. He thanked his nephew profusely.

Jon bent down and kissed his uncles ring. Showing his loyalties to all assembled.

"You have done amazingly, nephew. Name your reward and I'll grant it."

"Seeing my family is enough my prince but, if you are in such a giving nature, I'd be a fool not to accept." Jon said while smiling.

"What do you wish?" Doran said.

"Easy uncle. " Jon said while turning to the assembled crowd.

"From now, until sunrise, everyone in the army and the Khalassar drink for free. Drinks are on house Martell tonight!" Jon said causing his Khalassar to laugh and holler.

Oberyn laughed and Areo did as well. In one move Jon had solidified the loyalty of Dorne's warriors to his cause.

Doran shakes his head.

"As you wish, young Khal."

Everyone cheered, it would be a long day tomorrow but, tonight, it would be decadent.

"At least you didn't say free whores. " Doran mumbles.

"Damn it!" Tyr is heard saying from the crowd.

* * *

 **Jon is in Dorne. Man this chapter took forever. I've had it on the backburner for a week. Now I can focus on the game. Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Rumblings**

 **Sunspear…**

Prince Doran walked around the marketplace and smiled. Everywhere he turned he saw prosperity. In just the few short months since Jon's return, he had changed Dorne forever. Already, the influx of Eastern goods was being felt. Dorne had always had good trade with the free cities but, the wealth of goods coming from the Dothraki Nation was astounding. Weapons, silks, and spices the likes of which had never been seen before now called Dorne home. It always dumbfounded him how many spices Jon and his retinue had come home with. Jon had said that there were more spices for sale at the Grand Bazaar but, just the thought of there being more astonished Doran.

 _How many ways can a man spice his meat?_ Prince Doran thought to himself.

Doran and Areo soon made their way to one of the new storefronts in Dorne. The small store was owned by Master Lee. He was young Nymeria's chain whip master but, that was not all he was. The older man from the land of Yi Ti was currently the owner of the most popular shop in Dorne. In fact, young Nymeria often complained to him that her master was becoming too busy to train her. He had asked Nymeria why he was so busy but, before she could answer his brother interjected. He told Doran in no uncertain terms that Master Lee had become an institution.

Oberyn had told his brother that not only was Master Lee a weapon specialist but, he was also a Yi Ti herbalist. Oberyn explained that how rare a Yi Ti herbalist was. The Yi Ti people rarely travelled outside their homeland. To have one setting up shop in Dorne was an accomplishment in itself. Still, he asked Oberyn what made a Yi Ti herbalist so special. Oberyn nearly spit his wine at Doran's question. Oberyn laughed at Doran's naiveté. He explained that Yi Ti herbalists were renowned for their holistic cures. They had a cure for everything. But, that wasn't really the reason Master Lee and his family were so popular. Master Lee's shop had the one cure that would never go out of style in Dorne: the cure for a flaccid cock.

Doran looked at Lee's shop and shook his head. The line was already out the door. It was a good thing for him that he had special privileges. Doran walked up behind his pseudo good sister Elaria. Elaria smiled when she saw him.

"Good day Prince Oberyn." Ellaria said.

"Good day Lady Ellaria. What brings you here?" Doran asked.

"Just the usual. Your brother sent me over here to get more of these pills that Master Lee has made. It makes his cock stiff for hours."

Doran shakes his head at Ellaria's candidness.

Master Lee comes up to the counter with Ellaria's order.

"I am sorry my lady but, until I could get more herbs from Essos, these pills are the last that I can make." Lee says.

Ellaria grabs them hungrily. She knew how much these pills were worth. Brothels had been charging a premium for them since they were introduced. To know that these would be the last ones made for months to come had just made them more valuable them more valuable than gold.

"Thank You Master Lee." Ellaria said before handing him his money.

Ellaria then turned to Doran and nodded.

"Prince Doran. By your leave." Ellaria stated.

Doran waives her off as she quickly made it out of the small shop. No doubt trying to be out of there before news of the impending shortage was made public.

Doran made his way up to the counter.

"Master Lee, how good it is to see you again." Doran said.

"The honor is mine, my prince. How may I help you this fine day." Lee said.

"My friend, can I have another tin of that marvelous Chai Tea that you make? The drink helps me relax and it's not part of that damned list of foods that I'm supposed to steer away from." Doran said.

Master Lee smiles.

"But of course my prince. Let me get it for you."

Master Lee comes back with a tin filled with tea leaves. He hands it over to Prince Doran causing the man to smile.

"Same time next month?" Prince Doran asks after paying the Yi Ti store owner.

"But, of course. Provided that we don't run out. " Mr Lee said.

Doran laughed.

"You won't run out. I have it on good authority that 20 trade ships have just left Essos. They'll be here in half a moon's turn." Doran said.

Master Lee smiled.

"That is great. Hopefully, these people won't riot when they find out that the stock shortage is only temporary." Master Lee said.

Doran looked behind him at the line of Courtesans who were patiently waiting their turn. They were looking quiet annoyed that he was making small talk. Doran could only shake his head at the old master he now considered a friend.

"I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Dorne…..**

 **Water Gardens…**

Jon made his way to Oberyn's table to have some much needed lunch. When he sat down, he inspected his father closely. The man seemed much happier now that Doran was back in power. Ruling just didn't suit him. He had been in Dorne a few months but, those few month's had been busy. He scarcely had time to talk to his father and when he did, his father often decided to cut the conversation short in order to have a spar. He wanted to test his new metal against Jon and from Jon's point of view, those years spent ruling on a chair had done some damage.

Oberyn was slower than he was before Doran made him rule. But, he had not lost any of his skill. As soon as Doran took the chair, Oberyn began training. Where once Jon easily dominated him, now, he had to seriously just in order to get a draw. Jon was a little chagrined to find a man twice his age easily able to keep up with him. A fact that his father pointed out every time they met.

"You seem happier." Jon said as he sat down.

"But, of course, today is when the Prince usually holds his weekly court." Oberyn said with a laugh.

Jon laughed as well. Oberyn Martell was definitely happier now that his brother was back where he belonged.

Both settled in as the first course of yellow curry pork was brought in. It was served with Dornish bread and eastern white rice.

Oberyn dug in savoring the hot flavors. Jon waited until his cup of water was filled before he started eating. He knew better than to start eating spicy food from the east without having a handy cup of water nearby. It seemed his father's love of spicy food had skipped a generation as he and his sisters did not relish the heat as their father did.

"This curry is excellent. I can't wait for Master Lee's relatives to arrive on the next boat. He says that much of their cuisine is much spicier than the fair we have now."

Jon took a bite out of his curry pork and immediately reached for a glass of water. His mouth was burning. He couldn't understand how his father could find this meal tolerable. If he was in charge, he'd have the cook fired for crimes against humanity.

Oberyn just laughed.

"Do you like it? I had the cook make it extra spicy. It is quiet delectable, is it not?" Oberyn said.

Oberyn said while stuffing his face full of yellow curry.

Jon just looked at his father in disgust.

"No father, I actually like tasting my food. You and the Dothraki have similar tastes but, those taste are not mine own."

Oberyn smiled at Jon as Jon made way for a simpler meal. It never ceased to amaze Oberyn that even amongst all this extravagance, Jon could be content with some olive oil and some bread.

"So, how are things going at Wyl? Have you rebuilt the castle yet?" Oberyn asked.

Ever since his brother had given Jon the vacant lordship of Wyl Oberyn had been curious about what Jon had planned to do with it.

Jon looked at his father and shook his head.

"The castle is the last thing we'll rebuild. I want to concentrate on building up the docks and the river barges first." Jon said.

Oberyn raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why not build your holdfast first? It will make your land more easy to defend." Oberyn asked.

Jon just smiled.

"We're Dothraki. We don't need walls to defend ourselves. Plus, who would attack us when Sunspear is less than a moon away and the Dothraki Nation three moons away. If they are foolish enough to attack we'll just escape to Dorne and regroup. There are only 4000 Dothraki at Wyl, half of those are women and children. We still have another two thousand riders and their families coming from the east. Once they come, then I'll think about building up the holdfast. Until then, my people are content with tents and land."

Oberyn nodded at his son's forethought. He wouldn't do the same but, he was not his son.

"So, what are your plans for Old Wyl?" Oberyn asked.

Jon thought it over for a minute before he answered.

"I plan on making Wyl a trading town. It will come second only to Sunspear, in terms of trade." Jon said.

Oberyn's eyes bug out.

"How do you plan to do that?"

Jon smiled at his father.

"Easily." Jon said.

Oberyn shook his head.

"I love your braggadocio son, but, even I know that turning an old abandoned holdfast into a thriving trading village is a near impossible feat. "

Jon laughed at his father.

"I think not father. You are too focused on what is and not focused enough on what will come to be."

"Is that so?" Oberyn said while drinking his wine.

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" Oberyn said.

Jon took a sip of his wine and leaned back. He savored the taste of the wine as it made it's way down his throat. He had gone six years without the wine and just the taste of it was enough to make him feel light headed.

 _Had he become a light weight while he was in Essos? Jon thought to himself._

"Think about it father. Wyl is the perfect place for a trade port. It has a deepwater harbor that has never been exploited. It has a river that goes directly to Kingsgrave. From Kingsgrave there is already an established road to Nightsong. From Nightsong it is only a fortnight to Ashford its rivers leading to Highgarden. If I play my cards right, I might even get the queen of thorns to build me a road to make the Nightsong to Ashford crossing easier. "

Oberyn sees the route in his mind and begins to see Jon's plans taking shape.

"I see, your plan is to start a fast trade route between Wyl and Highgarden." Oberyn says.

"Exactly, we already started testing out river barges to see how much each could carry. With this trade route, Wyl, will be a trading post for all the Eastern Goods passing from Sunspear and all the Western meats and vegetables coming from Highgarden. Those roses are going to make me and my Khalassar rich." Jon said while giving Prince Oberyn the biggest shit eating grin of his life.

Oberyn laughs at his son's audacity.

"Very true son, but, you forget one thing." Oberyn said.

"What is that?" Jon said.

"The queen of thorns is no fool. If you're not careful, she'll have you paying taxes you've never even heard of." Oberyn said.

Jon shook his head.

"Let me worry about the queen of thorns. I might not have inherited your libido father but, I did inherit your charm." Jon said in all seriousness.

Oberyn laughs again.

"I don't know whether to thank the gods that you inherited or to curse them that your so good at it." Oberyn said while slapping the table.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Winterfell…**

"You have to take care of them every day. If you don't, it won't be too hard to take them away from you." Lord Eddard said.

Robb and his siblings nod.

"We will father, you have our word." Robb said.

Lord Stark looked at his children and saw that they were earnest. They would take care of the pups until they're dying day.

"Very well. Now off with you. These pups need to get taken for a walk before they turn in for the night and you are going to take them." Ned said.

"Yes father!" His children said in unison before taking their direwolf pups for their daily walk.

Catelyn looked to her husband and asked, "Are you sure that was wise?"

Ned shook his head.

"I don't know but, it just seems right. Those pups belong to them." Ned said.

Catelyn could only nod. She didn't know what it was but, something inside her told her the same.

* * *

 **Yikes, the writing bug has been hitting me lately. Hopefully you like where I'm going with this. The story is going to try to follow cannon. I emphasize the word "Try" there. There is no telling where this story will go but, I do have many ideas. For those of you asking about Dany, well, you'll have to wait and see. It took me twenty thousand words to get Jon from Dorne to Essos and back again, No telling how long it will take for them to meet. Like always please read and review. I appreciate every comment you guys give. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **A Rose with Thorns**

 **Highgarden…..**

Jon was led into the main chamber by Ser Loras. Accompanying him was Tyr Anasazi, one of the Dothraki that made his way North and eventually followed Jon to Dorne. Jon liked Tyr but, he would have rather had Rhade by his side. Not to say Tyr wasn't good company, which he was, but, Tyr tended to be a little rash more often than not. More than once, Tyr's big mouth had gotten him and Jon into situations that turned out to be more trouble than they were but, he really couldn't stay mad at his friend. Tyr's mouth may have gotten him into trouble a time or two but, with him as a friend, life was never boring.

Jon was stopped by Ser Loras when they reached an ornate door. He told him to wait while he went inside to announce them.

Jon and Tyr looked around the lavishly decorated castle. They had never seen so many riches on display before. Tapestries, paintings, and gold plated candelabras accosted their view.

Tyr whistled. Jon looked at the painting he was looking at and had to agree. It was a painting of a beautiful woman with a crown of roses atop her head.

"I wouldn't mind mounting her." Tyr said.

Jon looked at the painting and had to agree. She was beauty. Whoever the artist was,captured the woman magnificently.

"Were I as young as I was back then, I would have certainly have liked to see you try my strapping young friend." An old woman said from behind them.

Both Jon and Tyr were shocked. They were so enraptured by the captivating painting that they didn't notice anyone behind them. Jon looked at the old woman in all her finery and deduced it was his host, the real power of Highgarden, Olenna Tyrell herself.

"My lady, excuse, me and my friend for our behavior. Had we known it was a picture of you, we would not have been so…vulgar." Jon said.

Lady Olenna only scoffed.

"Nonsense, I am flattered that men as strong as you would think so highly of what I used to be. We're I not so old and infertile, I would have thought about mounting you as well." Lady Olenna stated while looking at Tyr.

Tyr lets out a laugh.

"I like her." Tyr said causing lady Olenna to smile.

"My lady, I am Jon Sand and this is my guard, Tyr." Jon said before bowing to her.

"My lord sand and Tyr, welcome to Highgarden." Lady Olenna says with a small bow.

"Come let us go into main hall and meet with my oafish son and his family." Lady Olenna said.

Lady Olenna made her way to the doorway and stopped before opening it.

"Fair warning gentlemen, my oafish son is very protective of my granddaughter. He has designs for her to marry royalty. So, I would keep the gawking to a minimum once you meet her." Lady Olenna said.

Jon and Tyr nod in agreement. They came here to make friends not enemies.

Lady Olenna lets them in. The hall was huge. All around them fine banners of the golden rose hung from the rafters. Guards and ladies lined the walls waiting for their arrival. All eyes were on them as they made their way to Lord Mace Tyrell. Jon took in the fat flower and his family as he made his way to the bottom of the dais. Lady Olenna was right, her granddaughter was beautiful. Were it another time and place he could quickly see himself falling in love with her.

Jon and Tyr bow.

"My lord Tyrell, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jon Sand and this is my guard Tyr. We come from Dorne seeking to make trade." Jon said.

Lord Mace was as fat as Jon had heard. He sat on his high chair flanked by his wife and children. Mace looked at Jon with a sneer. He knew who Jon's father was and it rankled him. His son Willas's injury was still fresh on his mind and he made no intention of hiding it.

"If Dorne seeks new trade, why does Prince Oberyn send his bastard to do his dealings?" Mace responded.

Tyr tensed up and was a breath away from putting a hand on his Arakh when Jon made eye contact with him. His eyes told Tyr in no uncertain way to stand down.

"My princely father is busy my lord. He and Prince Doran are organizing our cargo ships and expanding Dorne's marketplaces in order to accommodate our trade with the Dothraki Nation." Jon responded.

"Really, that sounds plausible, but, why send you? You are a lowly bastard. Why not send one of his Lords or Ladies to this meeting. Anything less than a lord brokering trade agreements is ridiculous." Lord Mace said.

Jon had been prepared for this lord's prejudice by his father. His father had met Lord Mace more than a fair number of times. In his estimation, Mace Tyrell was a simpleton. A noble who believed everything he was ever taught about nobility. To him, bastards and lowborns were as capable as the handicapped and the mentally ill.

Jon took a scroll and handed it to a page. He hated playing up his position but, to men like Mace, nobility meant everything.

"My lord as of two moons ago my uncle, Prince Doran Martell, has handed me the lordship of Wyl. I am the new lord of Wyl." Jon said.

Mace takes the scroll and read it. It confirmed Jon's new lordship of Wyl.

"Very well Lord Jon, what does Dorne have in mind?" Mace said with a decidedly lighter tone.

"Simple my lord. Trade. Trade on scale never seen before between our two lands." Jon said.

"Bold words Lord Jon. How do you propose to go about it?" Lady Olenna said.

"As I told my father. Easily." Jon said.

Lady Olenna smirked. It was not often that she was presented with such confidence.

"Go on." Lady Olenna said before Mace could get a word in edgewise.

"As you know Dorne is experiencing a boom with trade from the East. With that trade, Dorne will become a doorway to eastern spices, silks, and medicine." Jon said.

The court of Highgarden had heard of the new goods coming into Dorne but, as yet, none of the goods had filtered into the Reach's hands.

"I plan to build Wyl into a large trading town. Once our ports are built up, we will have ships coming from Dorne weekly if not daily."

Lady Olenna and Lord Willas nod. They had an inkling of what Jon was planning but, wanted to hear Jon's reasoning themselves.

"Once goods reach Wyl, they will go on river barges that will take less than a week to get to Knightsvale. From Knightsvale they will take wagons with Dothraki horses on the leash, and take the roads to Nightsong. "Jon said.

"I see." Lady Olenna said.

Jon smiled at the old woman. It seemed her brilliance had skipped a generation if she was already following where he was going with this.

"What do you see mother?" Mace asked.

"Simple father. " Willas stated.

"He plans to ship his goods from Nightsong to Dorne. " Margery stated.

Skipped a generation, indeed. Jon thought.

"You are correct my lady. I do plan to ship my goods to Dorne but, it will take a lot of effort. On both our parts." Jon said.

Mace frowns. He didn't like the sound of that.

"How so lord Jon?" Mace said.

"Well, as you know, Nightsong is sort of isolated. The roads going into it are few and far between."

Mace nods.

"The travel from Wyl to Nightsong will take a little more than Half a moons turn but, from Nightsong to Horn Hill will take almost a moon and a half. I propose building a major road from Nightsong to Ashford. Once in Ashford, goods should take no longer than half a moon to travel the river that leads directly to Highgarden." Jon said.

Mace scrunches his forehead.

"A major road like that will take a considerable amount of dragons to build. I doubt the spice and silk traded would be worth the expense of a road like that." Mace said.

Jon frowned. It seemed that this lord really was a simpleton. He wasn't talking about pounds of spices while he was talking about tons.

Spices were cheap in the East and even after they had reached Dorne, they were still affordable for the common man. Eastern spices were one of the few luxuries that almost everyone could afford. Demand was high and it was still climbing. For this Lord to simply write off this precious commodity was inconceivable to Jon.

Jon thought over his response when an idea came to his head. He was playing this all wrong.

 _You don't win the fat flower with arguments you win him over with food._ Jon thought to himself.

"Perhaps my lord would want a sample of our goods?" Jon said.

"Hmmm, what do you have in mind?" Mace said.

"I have brought many wagons with me on my journey. Many of them are laden with spices which we hope to trade. Perhaps my cook can prepare a meal with those spices for my lord's family." Jon said.

Lady Olenna almost laughed at Jon's audacity. She had already agreed to the deal in her mind but, she wanted to see how Jon would win over her son. When he suggested an exotic lunch she almost fell over.

Mace smiled. "Very well, let us return in five hours. Is that enough time for your cooks to serve a feast?"

"More than enough my lord. Just give us free reign of your kitchens and we can begin." Jon said.

* * *

 **Five hours later….**

Lord Mace Tyrell was stuffing himself full. It seemed that Jon's friend Vikas was a hit. He had met Vikas while he was tending his family's small restaurant in Vaes Dothrak. He was a master of eastern spices the likes of which he had never seen before. When he made his way to Westeros he gave Vikas an offer he couldn't resist. He'd put up a proper restaurant in Dorne for a share of the profits. Vikas jumped at the chance to expand. He'd gone from a two table stand to a full blown restaurant in Dorne. When Jon decided to go to Highgarden, he called on his friend once more. He was going to use Vikas and his skill to make the wealthy citizens of the reach addicted to his spices. He was going to have him cook for the lesser lords before getting the Tyrells interest but, that plan flew out the window when he met Mace Tyrell.

"How is your meal my lord?" Jon asked.

Mace took a piece of the naan bread and quickly picked up a piece of butter chicken with it. He had never had such an exquisite meal before. In front of him was a course of butter chicken, chicken masala, and a dish called Rogan Josh. He had tasted flavors that his taste buds had never known. Some of the meals were a little spice but, Mace liked spice. Spicy foods often brought a contrast to the foods common in the Reach.

"It's exquisite. A meal like this must have cost you a fortune in your spices." Mace said.

Jon just laughed.

"My lord, the chicken and the lamb are the most expensive part of this meal. The spices themselves don't cost that much to produce. In fact, shipping them from Essos really hasn't added that much expense to the price. The meal you are eating can be had by common folk willing to forego a day's pay." Jon said.

Mace was shocked. The quantities of spice in Dorne had to be tremendous is even the common folk could afford it.

"How much spice are you trading with the Dothraki?" Willas asked.

"Tons. We import it by the boatload. "Jon said.

Jon then looked at Lord Mace.

"Imagine my lord, this meal assembled before you is just a taste of what is to come. With your meats and our spices, the profits would be endless." Jon said.

Mace nodded his head in agreement.

"Agreed. We'll have your deal lord Jon. After this meal, you, mother, and Willas will discuss the particulars. It's high time for Willas to be taking more of his lordly duties and this is the perfect time to start. I will abide with whatever he and mother come up with."

* * *

 **After the meal…**

Jon, Willas, Lady Olenna, and Margerie sat on a veranda overlooking the sea. Jon had brought another item for dessert that their hosts were not familiar with. Jon took a knife and plated it for all his guests. He was glad that Lord Mace and the others had retired before their meeting or else he wouldn't have enough to serve the others.

"What is it? I've never seen it's like before." Margery said.

"It's called a fudge brownie. It is a form of chocolate cake." Jon said.

"Chocolate?" Willas asked.

"It is made from the beans of trees that grow exclusively in the southern parts of Essos. The Dothraki discovered it near the ruins of Old Valerya. It has quickly become the number one cash crop of Vaes Dothrak. When you taste it, you'll know exactly why."

All four dig into their dessert and were astounded. They had never before tasted such sweet luxury. It was a dessert meant for a king.

"Would this be one of the items up for trade?" Lady Olenna asked as she savored another mouthful.

"Yes. Unfortunately, until Khal Drogo sets up more plantations, it is going to be very expensive." **Too expensive for common folk was left unsaid.**

Lady Margery then asked a question all of them have been wondering.

"Lord Jon, how is it across the Narrow Sea." Margery asked.

Jon took a drink of his wine before answering.

"It is a wondrous place. It is a place where danger and wonder go hand in hand. Cuthroats, murderers, scholars, merchants, and noblemen mingle freely in the east. It's not like it is here in Westeros where lines of association are made at birth. In the East they have a saying, ' When the game is over, the king and the pawn go in the same box'."

Margery thought about what he had said and was intrigued.

"Weren't you scared of living over there? If what you're saying is true, the person who murders you could be sitting a stone's throw away. Castles and walls are made for a reason. Both are there to keep the nobility safe." Margery said.

Jon laughed.

"Why would I want to live in a world like that? My lady, safety is over rated. Castles and walls are just gilded cages who live life to its fullest." Jon said.

Margery scoffed.

"My lord with all due respect. I would rather live behind castle wall than live outside of them. I couldn't survive fearing death at every turn." Margery said.

Jon laughed again.

"My lady, those who live deeply have no fear of death."

* * *

 **Kings Landing…**

Bronn was enjoying himself. Littlefingers whores were top notch. They tended to his every need and as a sellsword, his needs were many. Bronn had just finished with his whore when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. He looked onto the staircase as he saw the Hand Jon Arryn and the kings own brother Stannis Baratheon make their way out of the establishment.

Jon made his way back to the whore he had just finished with and asked her a question.

"I didn't think the king's brother fancied establishments like this?" Bronn asked.

"He doesn't but, his brother sure does." The whore Madelyn said.

"Hmm, why would he come to a place like this is?" Bronn asked nonchalantly.

"Prolly, to give money for the king's bastard. That girl Amy gave birth to her last spring." Madelyn said.

Bronn nods then tosses Madelyn a five silver stags.

Madelyn smiled.

"Fancy another go?" she said.

"No, I got work to do." Bronn said before quickly making his way out of the establishment.

Bronn searched for nearly thirty minutes before finally spotting them. They were at a local blacksmith Bronn had frequented while he was in Kings Landing. Normally, he wouldn't go to such an expensive and overpriced blacksmith but, Prince Doran paid him well. Bronn made his way towards the shop when the King's hand and his master of ships exited. They paid Bronn no mind as he made his way in to see Tohbo.

"What do you want?" Tohbo said tersely.

"What, I'm just a sell sword looking for a new dagger." Bronn said.

Tohbo's mood lightened a bit at the prospect of doing business.

"Well, come over here then. I have the best daggers in Kings Landing."

Bronn took a look at one of the daggers and put it in his hand. It was a fine blade.

"How much?" Bronn said.

"Two gold Dragons." Tohbo said.

"Two gold dragons! I like your steel but, two gold dragons is outrageous. I could get the same dagger at the two blacksmith shops I saw on the way over here. One dragon and a silver stag."

"One dragon and three stags." Tohbo countered.

Bronn thought about it and made a counter offer.

"One gold dragon, two silver stags, and I share this bottle of Dornish red with you."

Tohbo looked at the Dornish red and salivated.

"Deal." Tohbo said.

Bronn smiled as he took out the Dornish red from his satchel. He was about to ask what the Kings hand was here for when he heard Tohbo shout.

"Gendry! Get me some chars and some glasses." Tohbo said.

The moment that Gendry walked out it was obvious what the men were here for. Gendry was the kings bastard. He had been seen the Baratheon brothers many times and just by looking at Gendry you could tell where his parentage lied. He had the Kings hair and his eyes. Plus, to say that he was built like an ox was an understatement.

 _Why would the King's hand and his brother be looking for his bastards? Bronn thought to himself._

* * *

 **Hi Everyone. I hope you liked it. I'm having problems with my fanfic account, hopefully, they answer soon. It seems that my last three chapters have zero views. Hopefully, it gets fixed soon. But, in the meantime read and review people. It's the only way I know people are reading my stuff.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Fallen Sparrow**

 **Somewhere along the Rose Road….**

Bronn made his way to the clearing campsite that was set up. The camp was fair amount of walking from the Rose Road but, that couldn't be helped. What he had to say had to remain secret.

"Who are you?" asked the man who had a sword to his ribs.

"Who do you think I am you two bit horse thief." Bronn said.

"It's him. No one else would dare insult a Dothraki like that." Tyr said.

Tyr lets Bronn go. Jon stands up and hugs his old friend.

"Long time no see." Jon said.

"Aye, you're uncle's been keeping me busy. " Bronn said.

Bronn makes his way to Tyr and gives him a forearm shake.

"It's good to see you to. Don't forget you still owe me a whore once we get to Dorne." Bronn said.

Tyr gives a grunt of acknowledgement.

"It figures you'd remember." Tyr said.

Jon hands Tyr a wineskin before taking a seat on a log nearby.

"What's happened?" Jon said.

Bronn took a gulp of wine before beginning.

"Several months ago I sent your uncle a letter about Jon Arryn's visits around Kings landing. Did you're uncle tell you?" Bronn said.

"Aye, he and I both thought it peculiar." Jon said.

Bronn nodded. "So did I."

Bronn takes another sip of the fine Dornish wine.

"For the past couple of months I've been shadowing him. At first, I thought it be hard but, after I saw what he was after it became easy. "

Bronn paused and looked at his captive audience.

"The hand was going into every brothel and tavern the kings ever been to and cataloguing his bastards. He's been taking notes on everything. Their eyes, their hair, their height…absolutely everything." Bronn said.

Jon scrunches his forehead in thought.

"Go on." Jon said.

Bronn took a look around like he was nervous about what he was about to say next.

"A fortnight ago, everything changed. I realized that I wasn't the only one following Lord Arryn." Bronn said.

"Who else was following him?" Jon asked.

"It was Lannisters. I found that rat Polliver following the Hand around. He's a Lannister man through and through, so there was no doubt who he was reporting to." Bronn said.

Jon nods.

"Tell me about Lord Arryn's death." Jon said.

Bronn looks up at the stars for a second before answering.

"Rumors say that he succumbed to a fever and died of old age. " Bronn said.

Bronn paused for a moment and looked Jon in the eye.

"I don't believe it. The man was healthy as an ox. I've been following him for months and there is no way he succumbed to a fever like rumors say." Bronn said with some certainty.

"Hmmm. Are you sure he was healthy? He was pretty long in years." Jon said.

"Aye. I'd know if he was sick." Bronn said taking another drink.

"What about the body? Did anyone examine it for poison?" Jon asked.

Bronn shook his head.

"No, after three days of mourning, Lady Lysa took off with it back to the Eyrie. The King was so distraught that he did not stop her." Bronn said.

Jon stood up and voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"The Lannister's following Jon and Jon Arryn's death could na be a coincidence." Jon said.

"Aye, something foul is at work in King's Landing and it can't be good." Bronn said.

"I agree. Bronn, you're going to follow Lady Lysa and head to the Veil. Stay there until an opportunity presents itself." Jon said.

"That's it? Wait for an opportunity? A little vague don't you think?" Bronn said.

"Aye, but, you have the luck of the devil on your side." Jon said.

"You're one to talk?" Bronn said.

Bronn took one of the rabbits cooking on the fire and proceeded to eat.

"And what pray tell will you be doing when I'm up in the Veil?" Bronn asked between mouthfuls.

Jon smiled.

"Why, I'll be at Kings Landing, taking your place of course." Jon said.

* * *

 **Uh oh. I can feel the early onset of writers block. I knew my muse couldn't last long. Hopefully, this block won't last too long but, you never know. What do you guys think of Bronn being Doran's spy?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Northward Bound**

 **Red Keep**

 **Kings Landing…**

Jon walked onto the streets of Flea Bottom and was disgusted. All along the main road piss pots or worse were being emptied onto the main streets. Hadn't these people heard of sewer systems before? Jon thought to himself. What made it worse was the fact that King's Landing was built on top of a mesa and that mesa emptied out into Black Water bay, it wouldn't be much of a chore to build a system that carried the piss and shit downhill.

Jon paused as he stepped over another puddle of human waste as he and his companions made their way to the Red Keep. The more he saw of Flea Bottom, the more he disliked it. Flea Bottom was the perfect example of the nobility's disregard for the common folk. The rich didn't care where there shit ended up as long as they didn't need to smell it. Jon silently vowed to the Old Gods that any place he ruled would never be like this piss water city.

Jon and his entourage made their way to the Red Keep as fast as their feet would carry them. Disgust and loathing fueled their trek as they strolled up the hill towards the sandstone castle. As they approached the gates two gold cloaks step forward barring their way.

"Who goes there?" The gold cloak said.

"My name is Jon Sand. Lord of Wyk and son of Oberyn Martell." Jon said.

"What do you want bastard." The Gold cloak said.

Tyr became incensed. It was yet another time a Westorsi cunt disrespected his Khal.

"Watch your tongue and show some respect if you want to keep it." Tyr said while putting his hand on his Arakh.

The two gold cloaks stepped back unsheathing their swords. Jon, Tyr, and his two Dothraki body guards unsheathe their arakhs in response. Ghost comes up from behind growling at the two men before him. The two gold cloaks fall back when they see the massive white wolf approach them. The wolf let out a vicious growl, baring his fangs to the world. The guards almost pissed themselves when they saw his visage. More gold cloaks came from the rear reinforcing their comrade's position.

"Stand down! Stand Down!" A voice from behind them said.

Jon looked behind the gold cloaks to see a bald man dressed in fine robes. He walked up to gate guards and spoke directly to the man in charge.

"What is going on here?" Lord Varys said.

The guard became nervous and said, "Nothing mi lord. I was just asking the man what his business was in the Red Keep when his guards unsheathed their swords."

Lord Vary's looked at the man and knew that he was lying. He turned to Jon and his crew to ask them their version of events when Tyr answered his questions for him.

"The man lies. He insulted our Khal to his face even when we informed him he was a Westorsi Lord." Tyr said.

Jon shot Tyr a look but, knew that it wouldn't do any good. He instead listened to Vary's words. He knew who Vary's was. Everyone in Westeros knew who he was. His reputation was well known to nobility and peasants alike.

Lord Varys turned to the guard.

"Is this true. Did you insult a Lord even after being informed of his station?" Lord Vary's asked.

The guard thought about lying but, lying to the spider was a foolish notion in the best of times and deadly in the worst.

He nods.

"Aye. I did not think a bastard could become a lord." The guard said.

Lord Vary's looked at him before making his proclamation.

"Very well. You will return to the barracks and report for duty in the tunnels. You will clean the tunnels for thirty days as punishment." Vary's said.

The guard looked down and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Vary's said.

The guard stopped.

"You forgot to apologize to the Lord of Wyk and his men." Vary's said.

The man turned around and walked up to Jon and Tyr.

"My apologies mi lord. I am sorry if I have insulted you and yer men." The man said.

Jon and Tyr only nodded.

After the man had left, Lord Vary's made his way to Jon and Tyr. Before he got within five paces of Jon, Ghost lept in front of him. He circled him trying to determine his trustworthiness. The white wolf didn't know whether to trust the man or not and neither did his master.

"Ghost." Jon said. Ordering Ghost to return to his side.

The white wolf followed Jon's orders and stepped to his master's side.

Lord Vary's looked at the wolf as it made its way to Khal Jon's side and let out a breath.

Lord Vary's looked at Jon and did a ninety degree bow.

"Welcome to Kings Landing Khal Jon." Lord Vary's said.

"Thanks for your welcome and your intervention Lord Vary's. Me and my men are in your debt. Without your help this could have gotten really messy." Jon said.

Vary's nods to the young Khal.

"What brings you to Kings Landing my lord?" Lord Vary's asked.

Jon didn't skip a beat and answered him.

"I'm here to offer condolences to the king and Lady Lysa before heading north to discuss trade matters with Lord Eddard Stark." Jon said.

"I see." Vary's said.

"Follow me Lord Sand. You will only be allowed one guard when we enter the throne room and your direwolf will have to stay in the kennels. If you don't agree, I have no choice but, to bar your way to the throne room." Lord Vary's said.

"Agreed. My men will take Ghost to the Kennels and guard him. Tyr you're with me. "Jon said.

* * *

 **Moments Later...**

Jon, Tyr, and the Spider walked their way towards the throne room allowing them plenty of time to talk.

"How is King Robert?" Jon asked.

The Spider was very blunt in his answer.

"Drunk. Very Drunk. He is not taking the Hands death well." Lord Vary's said.

"I see." Jon said before pausing.

"Hmm, I must congratulate you Lord Vary's. We're I a normal Westorsi Lord, I would not have detected your accent." Jon said.

Lord Vary's looked alarmed.

"By the look of the shock on your face, it would seem that not many people know." Jon said.

Lord Vary's was still collecting his thoughts when Jon spoke.

"Tell me Lord Vary's, how does a Myrish eunuch from Essos make his way to the small council of Kings Landing?" Jon asked.

Lord Vary's closed his eyes before answering.

"It is a long story Khal Jon. One that I only share with close friends." Lord Vary's said.

"Fair enough." Jon answered.

They moved forward again when they found themselves out on a beautiful gazebo overlooking the clear blue sea. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Looking at the sight and smelling the rose gardens that surrounded them totally made them forget the disgusting pit of despair that they had walked through an hour ago.

"Shall we have a drink before continuing on?" Lord Vary's said.

"Aye, I'm feeling a touch thirsty." Jon said.

Jon sits down while Tyr stands guard behind him. Both he and Vary's look out into the sea. Suddenly, servants no older than ten came forward with glasses and pitchers of wine and water.

Vary's takes a sip before asking a question that has been on his mind ever since he heard about the young Khal.

"Tell me Khal Jon, why did you return?" Vary's asked.

Jon looked at the bald eunuch and sighed.

"Hmm, that sounds like a rather personal question Lord Vary's. An honest answer to a question such as that deserves an honest answer in return." Jon said.

Lord Vary's contemplated what he should do before answering the young Khal. It was a risk to answer any of his questions truthfully but, he had heard much about the young man before him. His values and his honor had changed the Dothraki and if he could do that much while working with a bunch of backward savages, what could he do for the realm.

"Agreed Lord Jon. Answer my question honestly and I'll answer yours in turn." The spider said.

"Very well. You asked me why I left Essos and finally returned home?" Jon asked.

Lord Varys nodded.

"As you know, I was very highly ranked in the Dothraki Nation. I was second only to Khal Drogo himself and all the Khal's respected my position."

Vary's nodded again, confirming to Jon that he had such knowledge.

Jon took a sip of his wine as a cool breeze wafted over him.

"I left because, I missed home and for better or worse, Westeros was my home. "

Jon looked out to the sea caught in his own thoughts.

"For all the riches and power I had in Essos, it could never replace the family and friends I had left behind. It was they who made me return. A house is not a home. A home is a place where your family and friends resided and no matter how many friends and family I made, they could never replace those who had welcomed me to this world." Jon said.

Vary's interjected.

"But, it was not only them that you came back for was it? I have heard stories of your deeds Khal Jon. The small folk are starting to hear of them as well." Varys said.

"What do you mean Lord Varys?" Jon said, wondering what Varys was talking about.

"Do not be coy Lord Jon. I have heard from my little birds the changes you've been making to Dorne." Vary's asked.

"Such as?" Jon said with a raised eyebrow.

Varys looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I've heard from my little birds that you have been setting up schools all over Dorne. Starting with Wyk and Sunspear. You've hired every failed Maester you could find to teach letters and numbers to everyone under ten years of age." Varys said.

Jon looked at the spider slyly.

"Teaching them numbers and letters will help them be better soldiers and spies. A Literate army is a good one. Plus, add to the fact that it will increase your merchant class and it is a win-win propostion. " Jon said.

Varys smiled.

"I doubt the nobility will see it that way."

"Aye, but, once they see the riches flowing into Dorne, I'm sure they'll change their mind." Jon said.

Vary's laughed.

"I agree. But, I also wonder about the other changes that I've heard about." Varys said.

"What changes?"

"I've heard about the new royal army of Dorne. Some, would say its buildup is a tantamount to preparing for war." Varys said.

"Aaah."

Jon swirled his wine around his cup before answering.

"True, it is a buildup. It is a defensive army more than it is an offensive one. In my experience, the armies of Westeros are ill prepared for war, if it ever comes. The royal army is an answer to that ill preparedness."

Varys looked at the young Khal and smiled.

"Your words are like honey to an unsuspecting lord's ear but, I know better lord Jon. I have followed your progress ever since you crossed the Narrow Sea. It's not every day that a youth at two and ten is sent to a sell sword company. Bastard or not." Varys said.

"Hmmm, and what do you know lord Varys?" Jon asked.

"I know plenty, especially about you. "

Jon quirked an eyebrow.

"I know for a fact that you didn't start those schools merely to breed better spies. If you did you would have taken the best of the orphans and trained them yourself. It would have cost less money and provided higher quality spies at the finish. No, Jon Sand, you started those schools because you cared for your people. "Varys said.

Jon gave him a deep stare. How had the Spider figured him out so fast.

"As for the Royal Army, there are some truths to those words. Most soldiers in wars are sons of farmers with armor handed down to them from some ancestor that fought long ago. Some of that armor is decades old waiting to be taken as a spoil from some unfortunate soul who was drafted into war by their liege lord. A dedicated army with soldiers trained in the art of war would be a tremendous advantage in the battlefield. I have no doubt, you have told your uncle of this, your experiences being paramount to any in Dorne."

Jon nods.

"Aye, what you say has some truth Lord Varys. But, what will you do with said information." Jon said.

Varys looked at him and said, "Nothing."

Jon tilts his head.

"Nothing? I doubt that very much. Such information would be very valuable in the right hands. Especially, in royal hands."

"Yes, such information would be valuable, but, who would it help. Would it help the King? He who would rather spend treasure on tournaments and wine than schools and armies."

Jon shook his head.

"No it would not. The king and the realm are in debt up to their eyeballs. The only thing keeping them afloat is Lannister gold and the goodwill of the Iron Bank. This news would only bring the realm more debt and less security. If the king knew, he would shift whatever's left of the treasury into building an army instead of feeding the poor. The common folk wouldn't survive it and neither would the realm."

Varys said.

"Aye, I see the truth in your answer." Jon said.

Vary's looked at Jon and asked.

"Now my lord, I believe, you have answered my question truthfully. I believe, it is now my time to reciprocate." Varys said.

Jon thought about his question for a moment before asking.

"Lord Varys it's become quite obvious to me that you don't serve the King fully. If you had, you would inform him of my changes to Dorne, no matter what the consequences were. My question is simple, who do you serve."

Varys chuckled at his question.

"Lord Jon, I serve the same entity you do. I serve the realm." Varys said.

Jon furrowed his brow in confusion.

"My lord, let me explain. I serve the realm and all of its people. Not just the nobility." Varys looks out at the bay.

"Many times I have seen common folk with above average ability ground down by the nobility due to their station. The nobility has ground the common folk down so much that their spirits accept the truth that their station in life is determined by birth, nothing more, and nothing less. That kind of thinking has destroyed Westeros more than any dragons have in the centuries that followed Aegon's reign."

Jon nods in agreement.

"Aye."

Varys looked Jon in the eye before continuing.

"Just you and I being here is proof that "the truth" the nobilities spout is nothing more than a lie. Here you are a bastard, and here I am, a eunuch, both lords of high standing in the realm. It would be a great shame to not help those below us with our power. It would be a downright betrayal to the roots which sprouted us." Varys said.

Jon takes a sip of his cup.

"I serve the realm from up high but, no matter how high I climb, I will never forget those who have gotten me here. Whether they be sellswords, whores, pickpockets or vagrants. They are all the same….people who deserve better. Children who deserve better." Varys said.

"Aye, they do."

As Jon said that the bells started to toll. The bells signified that the King would hold court soon and they also signified the end of Jon's conversation.

"It appears that they are playing our song Lord Varys. I enjoyed our conversation and hope that it will not be an isolated event." Jon said while standing up.

Varys stood up as well motioning both men to follow him.

"No my Khal, it shall not be. Allies are few and far between in Kings Landing and when one falls into your lap you become hesitant to let it go." Varys said.

Jon smiled.

"True Lord Varys, True." Jon said.

* * *

 **Wow, I wonder how many of you will notice I pulled the switcharoo. Well, I hope you like it. I just had to write Varys in. He's such an interesting character. Its killing me not writing some exciting action scenes but, until the war, it will have to wait. Tell if you like where I'm going with this. Please read and review.**


	17. Progress

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Progress**

 **Wyk….**

Rhade strolled around the dockyards as the new ships came in. Already ships were coming at a good pace from Sunspear. They had come once a month before, then once every two weeks, now they came almost every other day. The pace for the dockworkers and sailors was brutal. Warehouses and wagons were now filled to the brim. Ever since the trade route with High Garden had been finalized the number of wagons and ships coming in and out of Wyk had exploded. Already, he had to finalize his plans to double the number of docks and quadruple the number of warehouses. If he didn't, he'd have a lot of angry merchants and sailors that he'd have to deal with.

If he had known being a Castellan would be this much trouble he would have told his Khal to fuck off the moment he gave him the job. Still there were still some advantages to being Khal Jon's second.

Rhade strolled up to a beautiful spearwoman of Dorne as she drilled her soldiers.

"First spears forward. Strike. Forward. Strike! Second spears stand fast."

Rhade saw the Dornish spearmen advance in their column formation. They struck once, move forward one pace, then strike again. He looked at their equipment and marveled at the changes that his Khal had inspired. Before Khal Jon came across the Narrow Sea, Dornish shields were small and their spears flimsy. Now their shields almost covered their whole body and they were plated with Essosi steel in the front. Also, their spears now had a thicker shaft and a broader blade. Combine that with the phalanx formation the Dornish preferred and you had yourself a formidable infantry.

Prrrrrr.

A loud screech was heard from the Dornish commanders whistle as the front line stabbed for a second time. As the sound drifted through the air, the spears in front retreated through the small gap that was made for them as fresh spears took their place.

"First spear forward. Strike. Forward. Strike." Obarra said.

Again the formation did as they were told. Never missing a beat and advancing like a stinging scorpion. He smiled as he caught sight of her. She was powerful and deadly. Just sound of her commanding voice had his loins afire. He loved powerful strong willed women and she was the epitome of both. The moment he met her, he knew he was done for.

He made his way over to her and moved in to hug her when she gave him a look. He knew that look and if he wanted to keep his ball sack in place he had better back off. He had completely forgotten her stance on public displays and that had almost cost him his cock.

Rhade tried to diffuse his paramour by offering some small talk.

"How are the troops?" Rhade asked.

"Good but, not great." Obarra stated.

Obarra motioned for her captain Haymish to take over while she talked to the Castellan of Wyk. Obarra told him to follow her to the small house her brother had built for her around the small infantry base.

As soon as the doors closed behind him Rhade was greeted with a fierce slap. He was still reeling when he felt her body push up against him. Her tongue invaded his throat and stole his breath away. He was still dazed as she pulled away and shouted.

"Don't you ever try that in front of the men! Now strip." Obarra said as she started undoing the laces on her clothes.

It took only a second to realize what she was saying before Rhade caught up but when he did he wasted no time in undressing. God he loved this woman.

* * *

 **An Hour Later…**

Rhade hugged his woman and kissed her shoulder. He always wondered out how vulnerable she was when they were like this. He once asked his Khal about the different faces of his sister and his only response was that his sister was the greatest actor in all of Westeros. _Only fools believed that cold act._ Once he got to know her, he could not help but agree with his Khal's words.

Obarra turned to face him in all her naked glory.

"Do you still plan to go to Sunspear tomorrow?" Obarra asked.

"Aye, I have business with your father and prince Doran."

"Really, what business might that be?" She asked.

"Just some business. Your uncle wants fifty boats commissioned as soon as the new shipyard is fixed. It seems that Dorne's trade fleet can't keep up. He wants Wyk to open up trade routes with Pentos and Kings Landing now that the Garden Road is now open." Rhade said.

Obarra scoffed.

"My uncle and father are becoming quite the merchants." Obarra said.

Rhade laughed.

"Aye, they are. But, I have some other concerns I want to ask him."

"Like what?" Obarra asked.

"Like pirates. The amount of trade going on can't have been unnoticed. It's only a matter of time before they raid our trade routes." Rhade said.

"No doubt, Sarella is among them." Obarra said.

Rhade just laughed.

"Actually, no. I have never met your oldest sister but, rumor has it she is coming to Dorne." Rhade said.

Obarra smiled.

"It will be good to see her again. My father probably plans for her to take charge of the burgeoning fleet." Obarra said.

"Yes, being raised by a sea captain has its advantages. Apparently, your father and uncle want to capitalize on her skills." Rhade said.

Obarra laughed again.

"If she is anything like her mother, I have no doubt that the pirates have seen better days."

Suddenly a knock is heard on her door.

Obarra gets on her robe and heads towards the door. She opens the door and sees a page staring at her. She turns back towards Rhade and says.

"It's for you."

Rhade came to the door and asked the page what he wanted.

"I'm sorry to disturb you mi lord but, master Quyburn wishes to speak to you." The page said.

"Very well, tell him I will be there soon." Rhade said.

Rhade turned around to see a smirking Obarra.

"So, what does your business partner want this time?"

Rhade just laughed. Everyone in Dorne knew who Quyburn and Rhade were. They were becoming quiet famous.

Rhade thought back to when his Khal had first brought the disgraced maester to Wyk. Every maester he had talked to badmouthed him to no end, and ultimately pleaded for Jon to do away with him but, Jon wasn't having it. He saw promise in the disgraced Maester and he wanted to exploit it. Rhade questioned the wisdom of bringing him to Wyk and paying him so much but, Jon's faith in the man paid off in droves. And that faith was rewarded with loyalty. For even after Quyburn had become famous, he had never left. He stated he would stay to help his Khal build a new world, as his Khal had helped him. It was quiet a statement coming from a former Maester of the Citadel.

"He just wants to talk about some of the projects Jon's assigned him and also about expanding the number of stills at the shop. Both of which, he needs my okay to go through with."

"Your okay as the Castellan of Wyk or your okay as his partner?"

Rhade made his way to kiss Obarra goodbye.

"Both actually. Only the Castallan can grant more funding to his projects and only his partner could grant more capital for the stills." Rhade said before kissing Obarra deeply.

"I'll see you tonight." Rhade said as he made his way towards the door.

"I'll be here. " Obarra said.

* * *

As Rhade walked the streets of Wyk he reminisced at how the course of events had led his city to where it was now. All along the streets new storefronts were opening up. Where dirt roads once stood now roads of stone prevailed. Everywhere he looked there was something new and wondrous. Everything was different here and the rapidity of how the city had changed was damn near miraculous. It had changed more in the nine months that he had been here than it had changed in the two hundred years prior.

Rhade was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the new building come upon him. He looked upon the crisp clean façade of the new building that housed the new science guild.

 _Science Guild. Who would have thought of such a notion?_ Rhade thought to himself.

Of course, his Khal had believed. His Khal had believed fully when Quyburn first came to his attention. He had furnished Quyburn with everything he had ever wanted. New building, new materials, new apprentices, and even new gold. He had given Quyburn his faith as well as his wallet and the disgraced maester delivered. The only thing he had asked was that he grant him the legitimacy of a new guild and the projects to sustain it. Jon had readily agreed and in the end, earned the undying loyalty of Dorne's newest guild: the appropriately named, The Guild of Science and Understanding.

It was a mouthful but, his partner did like to be precise. He still couldn't fathom the circumstances that led him to partnering with the disgraced maester of the Citadel.

It had all started three months ago when Quyburn had finally made a breakthrough in one of his Khal's pet projects. Khal Jon had commissioned Quyburn and his guild to find a way to make treating wounds more effective. Even with trained healers the risk of dying from infection was still high. Everyone knew that boiled wine decreased the chance of infection for wounds but, it's effectiveness was still low. Seven out of every ten wounds treated ended up in infection, causing either loss of limb or death. Khal Jon thought that there was a way to lower this number and Quyburn agreed. Khal Jon provided the startup funds for his experiments but, told Quyburn he couldn't spare more. He had told Quyburn that he'd pay only for the finished product after the initial funds and Quyburn agreed whole heartedly after seeing the amount given to him.

The money and equipment had lasted the man several months before he was soon out. He was close to a breakthrough but, close was not finished. He had asked Jon for more money but, Jon had nothing more to give. The return from fees on trade would not come to fruition for several more months. The money that Khal Jon had received from his uncle and Khal Drogo could only stretch so far.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **5 months ago…**

Rhade made his way to the Guild of Science and Understandings building to deliver the bad news. Khal Jon had to deny Quyburns request for more funds. He just didn't have enough gold to waste on his little pet project when other building projects needed to be met. Rhade opened the door to see a deserted workshop. He had been in here before when Quyburn had first gotten his startup funds and the place had been bustling. Now that the money had dried up, it seemed, so had the people.

Rhade made his way to the back room and he was greeted with a sad sight. He saw the black maester slumped over a table drinking a clear looking liquid talking to himself.

Quyburn turned to him the moment he entered the room and sneered.

"What do you want?" Quyburn asked.

Rhade pulled up a chair opposite the man and quietly sat down. It was clear that the man was drunk. He didn't want to have to deliver the news to a man so inebriated but, what choice did he have. He'd find out sooner or later.

"Khal Jon has made his decision. There will be no extra funding for your project." Rhade said.

Quyburn took another drink and quickly turned from anger to despair.

"I figured as much. Shut down on the eve of my success. That's the story of my life." Quyburn said before taking a small sip of his beverage.

Rhade gave him a confused look before he asked him a question.

"What do you mean success? I thought all your efforts met with failure." Rhade asked.

Quyburn laughed. Then he pointed to two clear bottles on his shelf.

"Behold, Maester Quyburn's miracle sterilizer." Quyburn said with a slur.

Rhade looked at the two medium sized bottles and raised an eyebrow.

"That's great. I'm sure Khal Jon will grant you more funding once he knows that you were successful." Rhade said.

The black maester shook his head. Then pulled out a small ledger that had been sitting on a desk behind him. He slides the small ledger towards Rhade. Rhade opened up the ledger to see what was inside. When he saw the numbers inside his eyes had bugged out. The cost of supplies needed to make those two bottles astounded him. No leader with any sense would spend that much on corn for two small bottles. Why try and save one or two dying people when you could use that corn to feed fifty or more who were starving? The black maester was right, even his success was a failure.

"You see what I mean." Quyburn said.

Rhade could only nod.

Quyburn pulled out a glass and poured himself and Rhade a small drink.

"To failure." Quyburn said.

"To failure." Rhade responded.

When Rhade took a drink he was shocked. The liquid burned it way from his mouth to his stomach. It was the most powerful drink he had ever had. His eyes literally teared up in response to the powerful drink.

Rhade turned to his left and noticed that Quyburn was laughing.

"You fool. This drink is too powerful to take in one gulp. You have to sip it lest you become so daft that you fuck your own horse thinking her the Maiden reborn."

Rhade took one look at his glass and wondered.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Me, I've just had a quarter of the bottle. I only started drinking after sundown."

Rhade's was shocked. It only took the maester this much to get him that drunk.

Quyburn poured Rhade out another glass of the potent liquid while he topped off his drink once more.

Rhade took a slower sip and savored the burning liquid as it travelled to his center.

"Tell me Quyburn. Where did you get this liquid? I have never seen its like before." Rhade asked.

Quyburn laughed again. Rhade didn't know if it was an effect of the liquid or if he actually said something funny to the Maester.

The black maester pointed to a different shelf. This one was aligned with twelve brown colored bottles.

"Behold my failures. For every two bottles of usuable sterilizer we produce, fifteen bottles are wasted. The waste becomes as weak as water after a while. What you have in your hand is the mix of the fifteen waste bottles. Stronger than normal wine but, weaker than useable sterilizer. "

Rhade looked at the maester and was dumbfounded. Was this man an idiot? He was sitting on a potential gold mine. It seemed that Khal Jon was right, yet again.

"There are two types of people in the world Rhade, Those with book smarts and those that live in the real world. " Khal Jon had once told him.

It seemed that Quyburn genius didn't extend to the realm of business and that was a world Rhade had more than enough experience in. After all, you didn't become the Castellan of as major city without having any know how.

"Quyburn my friend, How would you like to turn failure into a success?" Rhade asked with a smile.

* * *

 **Present….**

That had been five months ago. As soon as Rhade was able he quickly asked Jon's permission to go into business. Khal Jon gave his blessing as long as they paid their fair share of taxes and promised not to use anymore of Wyk's general fund. Rhade agreed and as soon as he had left Jon he made his way to the Iron Bank, Wyk branch.

Khal Jon had given permission to the Iron bank to set up a local branch as soon as they asked it. After all, with the amount of new shops going up in Wyk, loans needed to be had. The Iron bank stepped up to provide that need, to both small folk and nobility alike. The only thing that Khal Jon asked was that a commission be set up, to determine the credit worthiness of the person taking the loan and whether it was in his ability to pay it back. The Iron bank readily agreed, they had similar committees on Bravos and didn't see much inconvenience in it.

Rhade took a meeting with Tycho Nestoris and explained the loan he wanted to take out. It was a two hour battle between Tycho and Rhade fighting over interest rate before the Bravosi finally approved. He had taken out a five year 50,000 dragon loan with a hefty eight percent interest rate per year. It was a hefty price but, one that Rhade was sure he could pay off in a years' time.

Once the money was handed over he and Quyburn wasted no time. They bought the lot next to the guild and went to work. The stills had been working day and night ever since. The demand for Quyburns drink, now called Whiskey, had skyrocketed. Dothraki riders, sellswords, and even nobility craved the strong drink in droves. But, even with the stills working day and night, Quyburn couldn't keep up with the demand. If they wanted to take advantage of the situation they had to expand and expansion meant money. Lots and lots of money. If they wanted to expand like Quyburn wanted, they had to sell off a portion of their business and if they were looking for a partner with deep pockets, there was only one game in town.

Rhade opened the guild doors and was assaulted by the sight of a gaunt man with the most pompous outfit he had ever seen. Only a Bravossi would wear such hideous garb.

"Hello Rhade." The man said.

Rhade let out a sigh.

"Hello Tycho."

* * *

 **Kings Road**

 **50 leagues south of the Ruby Ford…**

Jon rode out with his party for the morning hunt. Ghost trotted alongside his horse just rearing to go. When Jon forced his horse to give a faster stride, Ghost had let loose. He had gone into the woods before anyone could be any wiser.

Jon was startled when another rider fell in beside him.

"Gods your wolf is fast. He must have been awfully hungry?" Tyrion said.

Jon looked at his travelling companion and smiled.

"Not really, he had a couple bandits last night. He just wants to let off some steam. "Jon answered.

Tyrion looked taken aback. How could someone take a man eating wolf so casually? It wasn't until Jon was heard laughing that Tyrion wised up.

"Was that a jape?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't know lord imp, was it?" Jon said with a straight face.

"I believe it was lord bastard. I believe it was." Tyrion said before smiling.

"Aye, the only man-eating beasts in the south are the whores in Little Fingers establishments." Jon said.

Tyrion laughed.

"Aye, I can attest to that." Tyrion said.

Suddenly, a howl is heard through the dense forest.

"Looks like Ghost has made his first kill. Let's go grab it before the wolf decides to gorge himself. "

Jon said before galloping away.

Tyrion looked at his newfound friend and followed. There was just something about the young man that made him seem familiar somehow. He had never felt so comfortable around a stranger before but, with Jon Sand it was different. It was as if something in his blood told him he could be trusted.

 _Did Jon Sand have Lannister Blood in him?_ Tyrion thought.

Again, he heard a wolf call from inside the woods.

 _Baah, what was I thinking, that man has the blood of the wolf, not a lion._

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked it. This story is taking on a life of its own and I can't tell whether the pace is too slow or too fast. Oh well, I guess we'll see. Again, please read and review. If you haven't reviewed my last chapter please do that now. Lol.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon**

 **The Road North**

Jon looked to the head of the long column and sighed. He saw the so called "Demon of the Trident" in all of his glory and he wasn't impressed. Gone were the days when Robert Baratheon, "The Demon", could take on all foes. The Demon had left Westeros forever and in his place was a fat pathetic shadow of a great man. As he rode beside the only Lannister he could respect, he had to wonder,

"How could a warrior like Robert Baratheon be brought down so low?"

Tyrion saw his companion's eyes and guessed what he was thinking about.

"He wasn't always like that you know?" Tyrion said.

Jon turned to his friend and asked him what he was talking about.

"Who wasn't always like that?"

"Robert. I could see your expression on your face and it's not hard to see where your thoughts were leading you.

"Aye. He perplexes me? He is nothing like the stories say."

Tyrion laughed.

"Of course he's not. Legends are never as grand as the stories make them."

"True, but, even some legends hold truth in them."

Tyrion nods his head.

"Aye, every legend holds some truth. Even the legend of Robert Baratheon."

Jon looked at the king once more. He had stopped the royal column to take a piss in the woods. How Robert was able to stay on his horse astounded Jon. He had seen him drink almost a barrel of ale last night.

"My lord Tyrion, how did he get like this?" Jon said as he motioned his hand in the direction of the king.

Tyrion sighed and shook his head.

"How could he not? You've seen my sister, you've seen her children. They have taken this legend and made him a man. A bitter man at that."

Jon raised his eyebrow.

"I don't understand?"

Tyrion took a stroll off the beaten path towards a hill that overlooked the valley. To his left laid the gods eye and towards the distant horizon laid Harrenhall. Even from this far away it held sway over the land. Jon followed him and waited for him to speak.

"Why do men fight?" Lord Tyrion asked.

"Easy, they fight for honor or money." Jon answered.

Tyrion laughed.

"Is that what you really believe or is that the answer you think I want to hear."

Jon rested his horse by Tyrion and thought about the question.

"Hmmm, I think that a question such as that has more than one answer. There many reasons for a man to fight. For money, for honor, for the thrill it gives them, for glory. There are many answers to that question but, I suspect that those were not the answers you were looking for."

Tyrion shook his head.

"No, they are not. You've given me reasons why a man might fight but, why do men fight."

Jon sand tilted his head waiting for the answer.

"It's simple Jon Sand. Men fight for one thing and one thing only. Family."

"Go on." Jon said.

"The man may fight for money, glory, and power but, men as a whole fight for something more. They fight for the one thing that gives their life meaning. Their family. It's what keeps a lowly farmer getting up every morning to tend his beasts, it's what gives a sailor the will to go on long voyages for very meager pay," Tyrion turned turned to Jon , " and it's also what kept a lowly bastard alive in the middle of a Dothraki horde. "

Jon gives Tyrion a look of respect. It seemed that the little lion was wiser than his years or his reputation eluded to. How such a man could be seen only as an imp. A bedtime story to scare children and a punchline to very crude japes. Were he king, he would be one of his closest advisors.

Tyrion gestured to the column far below.

"Look at him Jon. Really look at him."

Jon stared at the king being flanked by two kings guard. He was unsteady on his horse and he was not of sober mind.

"Robert Baratheon is a broken man with broken dreams. He is married to a wife who does not love him and he was saddled with three children who do not respect him. Robert Baratheon never had a chance. Without the love of a family to fight for or a kingdom to look out for, he has become what he is.  
A soldier general without a war to fight in."

Tyrion paused.

Jon nods.

"Aye, I hope I never become like him."

Tyrion laughed out lad at Jon's exclamation.

"Do you seriously think you might become like him?"

Jon sighed.

"Aye, I'm afraid that having a lord's seat will see me on the same path."

"Bah, I doubt it. You could never be like that. You love your people way too much to become like Robert.

Tyrion gave him a look.

"I've heard of you, you know."

Jon looked at Tyrion in surprise.

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing bad I assure you."

Jon looked to Tyrion silently asking him to continue.

"I've heard from the small folk entering and leaving Kings Landing. Everywhere I turn your name is on their lips."

"And what pray tell have you heard?"

"I hear that you're single handedly turning Dorne into a power house."

"Hmm, that's understandable. Dorne is my home."

Tyrion gave Jon a smirk.

"I've also heard about your schools and your army." Tyrion said.

Jon stood shock. Jon expected the spider to figure it out but Tyrion Lannister?!

"Hmm, what you say has some merit but, how did you find out such rumors."

Tyrion laughed again.

"Look at me Lord Sand. I am an imp. At worst people demean me and at best, people ignore me. I hear what the common folk hear because to them I'm no more lord than they are. Take away my jewelry and my bodyguards and I'm a nobody. I'm my own best spy."

Jon stared ahead trying not to give away the fact that Tyrion knew so much.

"And what would you do with this information?"

Jon stared at the far off spec that was Harrenhall and answered.

"Nothing."

Jon swiveled his head so fast that he thought it would fall off.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Jon waited for him to elaborate.

"Contrary to what I portray, I am not a whore mongering fool. I know you have no aspirations for the throne. You only care for your people and that is something I admire."

"Still, your sister and good brother sit on the throne. You're nieces and nephews stand to inherit. I would think this information would be paramount to the sitting king."

"It may be but, I have no illusions of what is to come."

Jon studied his friend and waited for him to speak.

"Robert is drinking the realm into oblivion. Sooner or later his nobles will break. If they don't kill him my sister will. She is too entranced with power to ever let him rule on his own. She has designs on Robert and when she makes her move, everyone will suffer."

Jon stood alarmed.

"Why do you not tell the king!?"

"Tell him what, that I suspect his wife of plotting his murder. Even you can't be that naïve."

Jon nodded.

"Aye, they would have you in a black cell by nightfall."

Tyrion nodded.

"Aye. But, trust me. Cersei is not the biggest problem facing this realm. Because as bad as Cersei is, her son Joffrey, is ten times worse. He's practically an Aerys reborn. I weep for the realm when he takes the crown."

Jon nodded in agreement. He had heard about the royal heir and it wasn't good. He was sadistic and prideful. Two combinations that truly did not mesh together.

"What will you do?"

"Like I said before, nothing. As much as I want to head off to the free cities, they are still my family. Joffrey and Cersei might be lost but, Tommen and Mycella are just children. They can still be saved. I will not abandon them. "

Jon nodded at his friend.

"And if we end up on opposite sides when Cersei makes her move?"

"Then I pray you remember my kindness and my discretion. Because, contrary to my appearance, all of us aren't monsters."

Jon nods his head in acceptance.

"You are a more honorable man than most give you credit for. If you ever need an out. Head to Wyk. My people will take care of you."

"Thank you. You really are what they say you are."

"and what is that?" Jon asked.

"A lord the land and its small folk deserve." Tyrion said before heading back.

Jon followed his small companion. His respect for the man grew more by the day. It's a wonder how he had gone unnoticed all this time. People like him were few and far between and Jon knew it.

* * *

 **OOps. I totally forgot to post this. I've started writing the next chapter after I totally deleted it. I wanted to pay homage to one of my favorite movies so I have to start it from scratch again. Fear not, I have not forgotten this story and the Starks and Dany will be coming soon. Well, after the stop at Gods Eye.**


	19. pack reborn

**Crouching Tiger Hidden Viper**

 **Kings Road...**

Jon looked at the vastness in front of him and smiled. The cold bite of the air in front of him was too much for the southern king and his entourage but, he and his Dothraki were used to it. The twenty Dothraki with him were veteran travelers to the northern lands and they knew when to exchange cloth for furs. Suddenly, a sneeze from behind him interrupts his thoughts.

"Achhoo! Achoo!"

Jon looked at the little lion riding along with his Dothraki and smiled. Tyrion Lannister was an enigma, he was a smart, brilliant, and cunning young man. If he were born 4 feet taller, he would be the apple of Tywin Lannister's eye. Instead, he was his outcast, relegated to a status of insignificance simply because he was a dwarf. But, Tywin Lannister's short sightedness would be his gain. He saw great value in Tyrion and whether his father saw him as an enemy or not, he would make use of him. He didn't give away gems just because they were slightly off color.

"Bah, Jon, how can you stand this northern weather? You were born further south than I."

Jon laughed at the little lion.

"You think this is the north?" Jon said with a smile.

Jon gestured to the rest of his Dothraki companions, allowing Tyrion's gaze to go over them. All around him Tyrion saw Dothraki layered in furs. When he compared his clothing to theirs, he found it sorely lacking.

"Around you are riders who have been north of the wall. A land so cold that it could make your seed freeze before it hit the backside of the woman you were taking." Jon said with a laugh, repeating the tales Mance Rayder had told him.

Tyrion laughed at the jape. He couldn't honestly believe that it could get colder than this but, his Dothraki companions only lied about two things: the number of women they've bedded and the size of their cocks. A lie he seemed to have dabbled in as well.

Suddenly, Tyr and a couple of out riders come from the front of the column.

"My Khal, the scouts say we are five days away from Winterfell. Going at this pace, we might get there in ten." Tyr said.

Jon had to agree with him. The queen and the rest of the southerners liked to dawdle whenever they could. They stopped for every little town or every little stream. They would turn this one month journey into two if they could.

"Lord Tyrion, what do you say we go steal a week and ride ahead? I'm sure some days of non-stop riding would be better than a fortnight of mucking around with your sister." Khal Jon said.

"Lord Bastard, I think that might be the best idea you've ever had. The sooner I'm out of my sister's presence the better." Tyrion said.

"Very well. Tyr, lead the way, time to let our horses loose." Jon said.

Tyr smiled at his Khal. It had been awhile since he'd gone for a long ride. Riding with these Westorsi was bothersome. He personally hated the queen and her pathetic children. If she were Dothraki, he'd fight her until she submitted or he was dead. Better a fast death than the slow one like these Westorsi preferred. How this king could stand all that whining was beyond him.

"As you say my khal. I'll inform the riders."

With that Tyr rode off to inform the riders of their departure.

* * *

 **Three days later…**

Lord Eddard Stark smiled as Robb and Arya rode beside him. He considered it a small miracle that his lady wife allowed Arya to come on this hunt but, with the king arriving in a week, the prospect of having a cooped up Arya for a month straight had finally brought some sense to the woman. He wished he could've taken Bran and Rickon but both boys were sick with the flu and he was already pushing his luck by taking his youngest daughter.

"Alright, this is a good spot. Everyone, set up camp. We'll get a good night's sleep before starting the hunts on the morrow. "Eddard said.

Everyone dismounted and began to set up camp. As they did Ned looked at his children and told them to come over.

"Alright you two, while we're setting up camp, I expect you to gather firewood. Everyone here needs to pitch in and I don't expect you two to be different." Ned said.

"Yes father." Both children said.

"Robb take care of your sister. Don't wander too far or else you'll get lost?"

"Yes father." Robb said before taking off after his sister.

Ned saw his children wander off and smiled. Arya had already darted from sight the moment she was given permission. It was lucky for Robb that she wasn't as fast as she thought she was, although, by the looks of Robbs disgruntled shouting, she was faster than Robb thought.

Ned mused on his youngest daughter and smiled. She reminded him so much of his sister that it hurt. She was Lyanna reborn and Winterfell knew it. All the small folk who were old enough to remember his sister often commented on the fact. Even Arya's disdain for being a lady was was well known amongst Winterfell's smallfolk. The Wild Wolf they called her and many a time his lady wife chortled at the name but, Arya being Arya, loved it. Ned shook his as he mused on his strong willed daughter, he just hoped history didn't repeat itself, as far as his daughter was concerned.

* * *

 **20 minutes later…**

Ghost trudged through the woods with his companions in tow. He liked hunting with the humans. They were like his pack. His companion Jon had treated him well in his travels. He like the rest of them were pack. He still remembered his old pack and the circumstances that led to him leaving it. He didn't understand why he left, he only understood that he had. The pale human in the wierwood throne had somehow controlled him. Forced him to go south and defend his companion. How he longed to see his pack again but, in his mind, the pale man said that it would never be. Still he could always hope.

The moose was directly in front of him. He could almost smell him up wind. He and his companions stalked it silently into the woods. The moose still hadn't noticed them but, it had noticed something else. Ghost put his nose up in the air and took a huge sniff. The smell of moose was overpowering but, there was something else. Something incredibly familiar but, not familiar. He still couldn't place it until wolf howl called out to him. It was a sound that he could scarcely believe, a sound that pervaded his dreams and escaped his reality, it was the sound of his pack. Ghost took off as soon as he made the connection. His pack blood called to him and he would answer.

* * *

 **A few hundred yards away…**

Robb had just picked up his fifth piece of wood. It had just rained a day ago and it was hard to find wood that would by dry enough to use as kindling. He looked up and saw his little sister doing anything but, picking up wood. She had a branch in her hand and was parrying an invisible foe that she wished to slay. Robb had to smile at the image. Much to his mother's chagrin, anyone who was anyone could see that Arya was no lady, atleast, not the typical one anyway.

Suddenly, a scratching sound alerts Arya and Rob to an intruder. As Robb looks up, he's treated to the most magnificent Bull Moose he had ever seen. It was the size of a warhorse and it had the most humongous set of antlers he'd ever laid eyes on. It hadn't noticed them yet but, it was only a matter of time. He knew this moose was not an animal that you should trifle with. He cursed himself for leaving his bow at camp. If he had his bow that moose would be his, but, with his little sister in tow he couldn't take any chances. A bull moose was a dangerous animal and to treat it as anything other than that was extremely dangerous and fool hardy.

" Pssst. Arya walk towards me very slowly. Don't make a sound." Rob said in a low whisper.

His little sisters nod and complete loss of words told Robb how truly scared she was.

As Arya and Nymeria slowly backed away towards her brother, Robb unsheathed his sword. The sound of his sword leaving his scabbard had not gone unnoticed. The moose slowly raised its head and made eye contact with Arya. Normally, a moose would run upon making contact but, not this moose. Here he was a king and he knew it. It slowly leveled its eyes on the little girl and her small wolf. It had started huffing and kicking it's hooves to the ground.

Robb came to the realization right away that it was going to charge. He was still 20 yards away from his sister and he knew he couldn't make it in time. Nymeria stood in front of the beast and howled. He tried to intimidate the great moose but, it had only served to anger him. Already, the moose had started his charge and Arya was too scared by the sight to move.

"Arya! Run!" Rob shouted.

He knew it was futile. The great beast was chewing up ground faster than the eye could see. He was tempted to look away but, he didn't. In that moment he did something that he hadn't done in a while. He silently prayed to the old gods and the new, to keep his sister safe.

Just as the moose got within 20 feet of Arya and Nymeria, a white blur crashed into it's side. The moose skidded sideways but, it was still on its feet. In between itself and Arya, the biggest direwolf Robb had ever seen made itself known. The snarling beast was as big as a horse if not bigger. What did it eat? Robb thought.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound cut through the air and the moose's side. The moose stumbled for a little bit but, it was still on its feet. It took one look at the direwolf before it before it turned tail and run. As soon as it started running, a gang of men on horses came into the clearing. Robb quickly made his way in front of Arya in case these men meant harm.

The leader of the men strode up first. He looked at what Robb assumed was his direwolf and then turned to his men.

"Go after it. It seems ghost wants to stay here for the moment." Jon said.

The men looked at their leader and took off. It was only after Robb got a good look at the man that he saw the similarities between him and his father. If he didn't know any better, he would swear he was a Stark.

He was driven out of his thoughts when his little sister started talking.

"It's the imp. " Arya said.

Robb turned his attention to the rider's right and looked at the short man accompanying him. It was indeed the imp.

The little man laughed.

"That's lord imp to you, my lady. But, my friends call me Tyrion." The man said.

Robb and his sister bow, as they were trained to do.

"Welcome to the north Lord Tyrion. " Robb said.

"I am Robb Stark and here with me is my sister Arya." Robb said after bowing.

Tyrion got off his horse and was followed by his companion.

"Hello, my lord." He said as he shook Robbs hand.

He then took Arya's hand and kissed it.

"Hello, my lady." Tyrion said afterwards.

Arya had a full blown scowl on her face. She didn't mind that Tyrion kissed her hand, most lords from the south tended to do so. What she really hated was the fact that the little lord called her a lady. She hated when people called her that and she let him know.

"I am no lady my lord." Arya said in a chastising tone.

Jon heard her response and laughed. She reminded him so much of his little sisters.

Arya looked at him and asked the question that was on both Starks minds.

"And who might you be?" Arya asked in a sharp tone.

Robb wanted to slap his head as soon as he heard Arya's tone. It was obvious to him that this Stark lookalike was the leader of their troupe. If he was their leader and Lord Tyrion Lannister was acting in a subordinate role, then he had to be a higher lord of some kind.

The man laughed again before looking Arya in the eye.

"I am Lord Jon Sand, little wolf. I am lord of Old Wyk and Khal of the West." He said with a smile on his face.

Arya scrunched up her face.

"Khal? I thought only the Dothraki had Khals?" Arya said.

Tyrion laughed.

"Little wolf, you aren't wrong, Dothraki are the only ones have Khals. What you see before you is the only Westorsi Khal in existence. Behold I give you Jon Sand. Bastard of Oberyn Martell, Lord of Old Wyk, Khal of the western lands, and one of the founding fathers of the Dothraki Nation."

Jon rolled his eyes at his small friend. If there was anyone who abhorred long winded titles, it was him. But, what Arya said next surprised him the most. She didn't care of his titles and lordship. What she did care about almost made him drop to the ground laughing.

"You know the Red Viper!?" Arya said excitedly.

Jon could only smile. His father would love this story once he told it to him.

"Yes I do, Little wolf. Yes I do."

* * *

 **What!? An update. I thought I abandoned this story! Fear not friends, this story still has alot of gas left in the tank. As always, read and review. reviews only help the inspired mind.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Stark Camp**

The sun had just dipped below the horizon line and night was soon on its way. Ned Stark looked out past the clearing. His children should have been back by now and he was starting to get worried. He knew the dangers the night possessed but, he slowly starting to doubt whether his children knew them. He was just about to call for a search party when Jory's voice broke through the camp.

"Riders!" Jory shouted.

Ned quickly took ice and unsheathed it. The rest of his men followed suit. Ned looked down the road to see a small caravan of 20 riders and a cart making their way towards camp. Ned stilled his breath as the vanguard of the troop made itself known.

In front of Ned were not riders leading this party but, a trio of direwolves. Two of the wolves he knew well but, it was the third that gave him pause. It was a direwolf as big as a horse and it looked like it was twice as strong. The rest of the men jumped back and were a little on edge. The direwolves of Winterfell were one thing but, this beast was another. As it stopped and waited for what Ned presumed was it's master, the lead wolf looked over at him. It gave him a knowing glance. A glance only one wolf gave another. It's gaze only screamed only one thing in Ned's mind and Ned heard it's words perfectly clear: "I'm the Alpha here and don't you forget it." Ned couldn't help stare back at the wolf and silently agree.

Ned was broken from his gaze by another one of his men shouting to the crowd.

"My lord, look at the riders. It's Lord Robb and Lady Arya." The man said.

Ned looked at the riders behind the direwolf and couldn't help but be astonished. At its head was a boy, no a man, who was his spitting image back in his youth. Holding on to said man on the back of his horse was his youngest daughter. The second rider also gave him pause. It was his son, his son was on what was clearly a warhorse with some warrior woman holding on to him from behind. The sight of Robb blushing as the warrior woman whispered into his ear almost made him drop his sword and laugh. Jory Cassell did laugh, as did the rest of the men, much to Robb's embarrassment. To top it all off, the last rider at the head of the column, could only be one man. No man or woman in Westeros could mistake the little lord ling when they set eyes on him.

Ned turned to his men and said, "Lower your swords. My son and daughter have seen fit to bring home some guests."

His men lowered their swords but, Jory couldn't help but put out one more comment.

"I'll lower my sword but, I think you're mistaken my lord. Little Robb looks a might distressed." Jory said with a laugh.

Ned couldn't help but, laugh with them.

* * *

 **Later that night…..**

The men, both Dothraki and northern, were stuffed. Khal Jon had his men butcher the moose they had hunted earlier and had given them a fine meal. The fact that his YiTi herbalist was an experienced cook was an unexpected bonus. He had prepared the meat in a fashion Ned had never seen before. He had cooked the meat in a big, round, half domed, open pot. The fact that he was using what he called chopsticks to mix the herbs and spices had the entire camp wondering if he could afford forks or not. Whatever the case was, Jon's herbalist, Master Lee, had cooked up one of the best meals of his life and for that he would be forever grateful.

As Ned looked over at Khal Jon, he couldn't help but be reminded of himself. He looked exactly as he did, when he was at that age. Also, it seemed that aside from his mannerisms, there wasn't a trace of Martell blood on him. He didn't have the sharp features associated with house Nymeros Martell, in fact, the more he thought about it, he didn't have the strong Karstark features either. But, it wasn't the nose, the skin, the hair, that convinced Ned that he was a Stark, it was the eyes. Only Starks had Grey eyes like those he held but, if he was right than the timing was off.

According to Jon, he was two years younger than Robb, but, that couldn't be. There was simply know way he was younger than Robb, in fact, he looked a little bit older. If he was older than he said then there was a possibility that a Stark was his parent. Benjen was too young to have conceived a son, so that, left only three others. Ned sure as hell didn't do it and Lyanna was never pregnant. That left only one possibility. He was Brandon's. But, why would Oberyn Martell, take so many lengths to adopt and then hide this heir of the North. He didn't know the answer but, when he reached Kings Landing he would send for Oberyn and get them, one way or another. He was driven from his thoughts by the man himself.

"No Arya, don't feed her." Jon said.

"Why not, Nymeria is hungry." Arya said.

Jon shook his head.

"Because little wolf, Ghost will take them hunting later. Nymeria and Greywind, need to learn how to hunt. A direwolf that cannot hunt, isn't a wolf at all, it is nothing more than a house dog. " Jon said.

Arya frowned knowing that her direwolf was going on a hunt without her. She petted her dog and asked Jon a question.

"Will she be safe?" Arya asked.

Jon laughed and motioned to Ghost. Ghost was stalking around the campfire while the Nymeria and Greywind followed at his heels.

"Trust me little wolf, with Ghost around no harm will come to them. I suspect, they along with you and your brother are now part of his pack. He'd do anything to protect his pack and of that I have no doubt." Jon said.

As he said this, Ghost strode up to Arya and licked her face. Arya's face became all wet causing Robb and the rest of the camp to laugh.

As Arya was wiping her face, Ghost strode up to Jon looking for permission.

"Looks like it's time for them to go on a hunt. Say goodbye to your wolves, they'll be back on the morrow." Jon said.

Arya and Robb petted their wolves before letting them go. Once they were done, all three dire wolves bolted and made their way into the woods. They had a lot of running to do and only until morning to do it.

Once they were gone Robb asked a question.

"How often does Ghost hunt?"

"He hunts every three days. The game around Wyk is abundant and Ghost has grown fat since moving there." Jon said with a laugh.

"Fat, are you serious. That beast could tear half of us apart. If that is a fat wolf I don't want to see a fit one." Tyrion added.

Robb laughed. Next to speak was Tyr.

"Hey half man, what about a story to pass the time." Tyr said.

Tyrion laughed and was about to tell the story of how he lost his virginity when Jon interrupted.

"Lord Tyrion, the heirs of Winterfell are around so, I'd choose your stories wisely." Jon said.

Ned nodded his head.

"I agree." Ned said.

Tyrion sighed. Looks like the usual Dothraki custom of swapping stories of a salacious and violent nature were out. Tyrion thought about what story he would tell when it suddenly came to him.

"How about a story from Dorne?" Tyrion said.

Robb and Arya perked up. Stories from Dorne were few and far between in the North. All they knew were facts. The fact that Dorne was never conquered or the fact that Nymeria burned her fleet upon reaching Dorne were common facts and other than that, nothing more was known about the dry but, abundant land.

Ned and Jon nod giving Tyrion permission.

"This is a story from Nymeria herself. It seems that every Martell descendent is gifted with a copy of Nymeria's Journals upon their birth and Khal Jon has seen fit to lend me his copy. The journal is an account of Nymeria's conquest of Dorne, written in her own hand. " Tyrion said.

Tyrion then takes out Jon's copy and takes it near the fire. He had already memorized this portion of the book but, he didn't want to miss any of the details. Tyrion cleared his throat and began reading….

"….The Martell's I think knew they were doomed. But, where another people would give in to despair, the Martells fought on with even greater strength. They made our Rhoynar fight….for every inch of space…..for every spec of land. In my life I have never seen anything like it…"

"….They would weep, they would pray, they would say goodbye to their loved ones and then they would throw themselves without any fear or hesitation at the face of death itself…..never surrendering."

"No one who saw them fighting against the inevitable could help but be moved to tears by their courage…their stubborn nobility…"

Tyrion raised his voice.

"When they were out of spears, they used swords….and when they were out of swords they used knives, and sticks and bare hands…They were in every sense of the word…..Magnificent."

"I only hope that when it is my time, I may die with half as much diginity as I saw in their eyes at the end. They did this for two years…. They never ran out of courage…..but they did run out of time."

Tyrion said while closing his book.

"These are the words of Queen Nymeria, founder of house Nymeros Martell."

* * *

 **Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I was stuck in a youtube vortex when a video of the battle of the line speech on b5 came up. I couldn't help but, write a story about house Martell after that. The Londo speech exemplified "Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken" too much for me to let it go, so I wrote this little snippet in response. Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Winterfell….**

Jon looked over the training grounds and smiled. He had loved the ancient keep the moment he saw it. For some reason, it's cold façade and it's warm interior just spoke to him. In Winterfell, he saw the embodiment of the north itself, and he loved it. He was driven from his thoughts when one of the wildlings who had come with Benjen Stark to see Winterfell strolled up beside him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go another round Jon Sand? I thought you were pretty good last night but, I think you could do better." The red head said.

Jon smiled. Mace sure knew how to pick his messengers.

"Oh Ygritte, if you only knew. There are things I could do that would turn you into a quivering puddle but, you already know that don't you." Jon said.

"That I do, young magnar. That I do."

Jon laughed but, he wasn't the only one. Tyrion had been walking by and he couldn't help but, eavesdrop.

"My, my, my young Khal. I didn't know you had it in you. I knew that you slinked off Roberts welcome feast early, but, I didn't know you continued your feast. Bravo my friend, bravo." Tyrion said.

"an how did ya know it was he who feasted on me. As I recall, I was the one who did the feasting." Ygritte said.

Tyrion laughed at Ygritte's comment but, Jon didn't.

Jon blushed as he looked at the two. People had started to wake up and both of them were quite loud. He was further embarrassed when he caught sight of young Arya's septa. He didn't think she heard all of their conversation but, by the scowl on her face, she had heard enough.

"I like her." Tyrion said.

Jon scowled. He had never been so embarrassed. Arya's septa kept hanging around looking at some flowers nearby. No doubt, she was just waiting to hear more of their conversation before going back to tell Lady Stark.

"Would you two keep it down? We aren't at a brothel or alehouse. We are outside." Jon said.

Ygritte just laughed him off.

"You know nothing Jon Sand. "

Ygritte then turned to Tyrion and said.

"Come on half man. They are breaking their fast in the great hall. Let me introduce you to my cousin Val. I'm sure you'd find her entertainin. " Ygritte said.

Tyrion nodded to his friend as he and his wildling one night stand left his sight.

He was about to take out his sword and go through his morning work out when Winterfell's maester came to him.

"A message, my lord. It comes raven from white harbor. It was addressed to you Khal Jon but, I could not make sense of it. The letters are common but, I could not understand the words" Maester Luwin said.

Jon nodded to the man and opened the scroll. It was written in the Dothraki tongue and it basically said two things. 1. News from Dothraki Nation and 2. Come home. It meant that Rhade thought that the information was too sensitive for ravens and that two he needed to come home to hear it.

Jon just sighed. The king's entourage had just gotten here yesterday. He had planned to leave with the King's entourage when they left Winterfell but, that would no longer be possible. Knowing the king, he would likely stay for another moon and take another moon to make the journey back to King's Landing. Jon couldn't stay that long. It had already taken him a month to get here travelling with the king and if Rhade held news from the Dothraki Nation then it was his duty as Khal to hear it. He looked around the ancient castle and decided that he would leave in a week. He still had things to accomplish and leaving now wouldn't accomplish them.

* * *

 **Later that morning….**

Jon took a breath before knocking on Lord Stark's solar. He didn't really dread talking to Lord Stark or Robb but, Lady Catelyn was another case. She like the rest of the Tully's had been raised in the south and to them, a bastard was a bastard. Although to her credit, she was warming up to him in the week that he had been here. She had seen his interactions with her children and couldn't deny the instant kinship that had developed. Although, there was the unspoken, recrimination that she had given lord Stark. For some reason, Arya had told him in secret, Lady Stark thought that Jon was Lord Stark's bastard. Suffice it to say, it was an uncomfortable week, for Lord and Lady Stark.

"Come in." Lord Stark said.

Jon came through the doorway and was greeted by the Lords of Winterfell. They were seated around the main table. At the tables head sat Lord Stark, to his left sat Lady Stark, and to his right sat Robb Stark.

"Take a seat Lord Jon. I heard you wanted to speak with us." Ned said.

Jon took a seat and nodded to his hosts.

"My lords, my lady." Jon said before taking a sip from the glass of water that was offered him.

"I have come here to offer three proposals. Two of them, I see no problem with but, the third, shall we say is a big one." Jon said.

"Go on." Ned replied.

"First, I offer new trade routes for White Harbor. The Dothraki Nation is already trading heavily with Karhold and Hardhome through Lorath and Braavos. I routes to White Harbor and the rest of the North shouldn't be added to it. The Dothraki Nation relishes it's trade with Dorne and it sees expanding it's Northern Trade as an opportunity for both of us." Jon said. Jon then hands over a trade agreement complete with his seal as a representative and Khal of the Dothraki Nation.

Ned looked at the agreement and smiled. It would be very lucrative for the north and would fill Winterfell's coffers for years to come. It was a simple no brainier, even the daftest fool would say yes to this offer and Ned was no fool.

"I see no problem with this." Ned said as he signed the paper and his copy that Jon had provided. He melted some wax and affixed Winterfell's seal to both copies. He handed the original back to Jon and Jon took it and sealed it. Jon would send it to the Dothraki Nation as soon as he got home.

"Lord Jon, what is your second offer." Lady Catelyn said.

Jon looked at the Lady and addressed her.

"My lady, it is not really an offer but, a request. As you know, the Dothraki Nation deals heavily with Wildlings."

Catelyn nodded acknowledging the fact.

"Our dealings have made the relationship between the Night's watch and the Wildlings much more stable…..Well, much more stable with the Wildlings from Hardhome." Jon said as a non sequitur.

"But, as Mance Rayder and his wildings grow prosperous, their city, needs to expand. I request, as a personal favor to me, safe passage for Wildlings to ride our boats south to Wyk. There they will apprentice their children in masonry, engineering, and sewer management. When they're children return to Hardhome they would be able to use their skills to improve an ever growing population center."

"Hmm. I cannot deny that relation's with Mance's Wildlings have been beneficial to the Night's Watch, my brother Benjen and I discussed it last night at length. He said that, Hardhome, was becoming the new capital of the those born north of the wall and having a centralized power base there, has helped keep the wildlings in line. What do you think Robb?" Ned said.

Robb looked at his father and thought it over before he answered.

"I think it's a good idea. If you give the wildlings something to lose, they are more apt to defend it from other wildlings. If all the other wildlings see greener pastures joining or raiding Mance Rayder and his new city, then the less apt they would be to raid south of the wall." Robb said.

Ned smiled.

"Excellent son, that's exactly what I was thinking. That's the kind of thinking you need to have when you are Warden of the North." Ned said.

Ned then looked at Jon.

"I offer your wildlings safe passage in my lands provided they are just sailing south towards your land. They will not stray outside of White Harbor or Karhold and they will leave as soon as their ships leave port. Is that acceptable to you Lord Jon?" Ned said.

"Very acceptable. Thank you for your kindness Lord Stark. I will not soon forget it." Jon said.

Jon looked at Lady Stark and sighed.

"Now the most difficult of the proposals." Jon said before pausing.

"As you know, I am a bastard of Prince Oberyn Martell and I am a Lord of Wyk (formerly Old Wyl)."

The Starks nod at the fact.

"What you do not know is, I have been tasked by my uncle Prince Doran Martell to strengthen our ties with the North. He believes that an alliance between our houses will not only give our houses more power but, will expand our trade relations and give us more influence in the Seven Kingdoms. He believes that no house be they Lannister or Baratheon, will dare set foot on our land if we have the backing of the other house in our pockets." Jon said.

Ned, Catelyn, and Robb chewed over the proposal. It was a very good proposal on its face. With the North and Dorne in an alliance, the other Kingdoms would be think twice before attacking either Dorne or the North. It was clear Prince Doran had been thinking of this for a long time but, the only way an alliance like that could be made was through marriage, and he had already betrothed Sansa to Joffrey yesterday.

"What you propose would be a great boon to the North but, the only way we would be able to get an alliance is through marriage. With Dorne having the princess Arienne ruling Dorne after her father and with me ruling the North after mine, I don't see how it's possible." Robb said.

"Ahh, but, it is possible. One of your daughter's is betrothed to the new prince but, one of your daughters is not. I propose Arya be married to…"

Jon was cut off by Lady Catelyn before he could finish.

"No, there is no way I'll let Arya marry you. I may not put my foot down much but, I'm putting my foot down now. You two will not be married."

There was silence in the room. Jon blinked once, twice, three times before her words finally sank in. When they did he started laughing. It took him a good minute before calming down. He looked at the angry lady Stark and decided to cut this off before it gained more traction.

"You are mistaken my lady. Although, I think your daughter will be a beautiful lady one day, I see her as a sister. Plus, no matter what your southron upbringing has taught you, I assure you, not all bastards are evil. I am speaking of a betrothal between Lady Arya and my cousin, Trystane Martell."

Lady Stark looks confused for a moment before Jon's words reach her.

"Your cousin?" she asked.

"Yes, my cousin. He is Arya's age and is the third of Prince Doran's children. He is the spare to the spare." Jon finished.

Lady Catelyn seemed more placated that Jon wasn't proposing a marriage for himself.

"He is third in line for the throne and he doesn't stand to inherit a holdfast in Dorne, well, not a holdfast as of yet. My uncles proposal is simple. In exchange for a betrothal of Lady Arya, Prince Trystane will move north. When the time is right and they are married, Trystane will give up his princely title and move to the north with lady Arya. All he asks is your permission for Trystane and Lady Arya to claim Moat Caitlin as there seat. He will provide the funds to rebuild it once it comes time for their marriage."

Ned thought about it and almost leaped at the chance. He had been thinking about rebuilding the Moat for a while now but, he never had the funds to it. With this proposal he would kill two birds with one stone, plus, Arya would be able to stay in the North as a bannerman. Her children would not only have Robb as their liege lord but, they would have close ties to Dorne as well. He didn't see any way this deal could get better. But, as always, Robb had other thoughts.

"She'll never go for it. Right now, the last thing on Arya's mind is marriage. She doesn't want to get married. All she wants to do is fight with swords and have adventures." Robb said.

Both lady and lord Stark sighed. Robb was right. Even if they did want to betroth Arya, she would be difficult. As things were going now, they'd have a hard time finding a worthy suitor for her, especially, if she acted this way, years from now.

Jon interrupts there musing.

"Now comes the hard part of the request. My lord and Lady, I chose to propose Arya's betrothal because, I can see her and Trystane as a great match. He is mild mannered and contemplative while she is rash and bullheaded. I see them becoming great together. It is with this in mind that I offer my next request. I wish to take lady Arya as my squire. When I return to Dorne, I will take both her and Trystane as my squires. Trystane, has been nipping at my heels to become my squire and I finally relented. With them working side by side, I see a great relationship forming and having a great relationship is the first step in having a great marriage."

Lady Catelyn was torn. Although, she wanted to have Arya betrothed, the thought of her learning to fight worried her.

"What about her studies? How will she learn to run a household when all she does is train in swordsmanship?" Catelyn asked.

"She will maintain her studies every third day. Trust me my lady, she will have all the tutelage she needs in running a household. In Dorne, running and defending a household is the same thing. Plus, when she inhabits Moat Caitlin, I'm sure you'll be there to patch up any of her delinquencies." Jon said.

Catelyn didn't really have an answer for that. This smooth talking Dornishman had an answer for everything.

"When do you need your answer? This decision will take time." Lord Stark said.

"By the end of the week my lord. I have been away from home for too long. At the end of the week I plan to take a ship from White harbor. It will be considerably faster than waiting for the king to go back." Jon said.

"Very well. Let us think on this. You'll have your answer by the end of the week." Ned said.

* * *

 **Great Grass Sea…**

Drogo looked at all the revelry and smiled. Today was his wedding day and he couldn't be happier. He wished that his brother Jon could have come but, he knew that he could not. Westeros was far away and he didn't have the patience of waiting. As he looked at the white tresses that caressed his new brides figure, he couldn't wait to have her. She would provide strong sons.

Her name was Daenerys, and she was supposed to be a dragon princess. A descendent from the line of old Valerya. A blood line as strong as his own. Her brother asked for his army's allegiance in taking back the Iron throne but, he knew his khal's would never go for it. Westeros was given to the western Khal, Jon, of their own free will. It was part of their charter that only Jon and his descendants would rule Westeros as their only Khal. The fact that he was not king didn't matter. As far as the Nations charter was concerned, there was only one Khal in Westeros, and his name was Jon.

He had made promises to the foolish prince but, he didn't intend to keep them. What he did intend to do was something more doable. He would give Daenerys and his heirs the land of their ancestors. He would give them back Valerya because, that he could do. As his female Dothraki approached with his new bride, all those thoughts were driven from his mind. Now he only had one thought, and that thought consumed him. That thought was one simple word.." Bedding"

* * *

 **Well, there goes another chapter. I probably won't update for awhile because i feel my muse leaving me. So be prepared for a dry spell. Well, I atleast introduced Dany didn't I. lol. As always read and review. I'm always wondering what you guys think. PS. Thank you to all the people following this story. We just passed 500 follows and having that many followers makes it easier to churn out chapters knowing they are going to be read. So thanks.**


	22. King beyond the wall

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **The King beyond the wall**

 **Outside Craster's Keep…..**

The king looked out over the dark horizon and saw his prize. A dark fat figure was slowly made his way towards the ceremonial tree used for their exchange. The king rode slowly on his pale horse and barely made a sound. As he listened to the fat man's footsteps he could hear the bundled child he carried get louder and louder. The king raised his hands and slowly used his power to quiet the small blizzard they were currently in. It seemed that the newborn babe didn't much care for the snow but, knew for certain that would change.

The King had waited until the man made the offering biding his walker forward. He knew the wierwoods around weren't the ones that allowed the Children and their green seer to see but, it didn't matter. He knew they were watching. They were always watching. Whether it was through the eyes of one of their marked wierwoods or through the eyes of their animals, he knew they would see.

The walker emerged from the woods with ice spear in hand. The man saw his walker and bowed. He looked straight at the ground as the walker approached the baby. The king saw the man shiver and he could almost feel the fear in his veins. The man didn't dare to look up until their deal was complete. This must have been his thirtieth exchange between him and his walkers and still he looked like he would wet his breeches. As his walker picked up the crying child the man started to speak.

"I have fulfilled my portion of our deal. Are we safe?" The man asked.

The king looked at his subordinate and nodded.

The walker took his spear and placed the tip on the ground. As soon as the spear tip touched the snow, the storm completely stopped. Silence reigned in the clearing as the snow beneath the spear point began to thaw. Soon a bare patch of unfrozen ground emerged right underneath the spear point. It was a crude message but, it was an effective one. It conveyed everything that was needed to be said.

"Thank you my lord." The man said as he raised his eyes to meet the hulking figure before him.

The walker looked at the man and nodded before turning his back on him. He carried his bundle in one hand and his spear in the other. The man seeing that their business was concluded quickly ran off. The sooner he got away the better.

The king waited for his subordinate to bring him his prize. To the man the small babe was a burden. An unwanted piece of flesh that ate his food and challenged his power. To the King, the babe represented something else. The babe and those that came before him were the key to his vengeance. The ultimate loophole, he would exploit to finally gain victory.

As the walker handed him his newest child he couldn't help but, think about its warm skin. Had he ever had skin this warm? He thought to himself.

The child stopped its fidgeting and gave him a curious stare. It was fascinated by him. Of course, he had had the same reaction when he first saw a white walker. When he first saw her.

The king took the child and grabbed some cloth from a knapsack tied to his horse. He bundled the child up even further. It wouldn't do to give him the gift here. No, he would journey north to his icy keep and there in front of his brothers and sisters, he would be turned. There he would be given the greatest gift of his mortal life. There he would be given the gift of ice.

* * *

 **A few hours later…..**

The baby was fast asleep, he had given the babe to another of his walkers so he could ride alone. When he awoke the king would take the baby from the walker and hold him once more. The bond between father and son was strong but, the bond between sire and sired was absolute. The gift demanded a piece of ones soul in order to be received and using his powers to influence the child was the key to this. Already, he felt a bond starting to form with him and the longer they stayed on the road, the stronger it grew.

As they made their way past the river towards the mythical ring fort of the first men, he telepathically told his men to stop. He told them to go ahead without him. He had things to do. They gave him a questioning glance but, didn't move to stop him. For many of them, he was their lord, their father. If he wanted to meet them later on, it wasn't any of their business. All they were concerned with was his safety. But, up here, north of the wall, they didn't really have anything to worry about. North of the wall they were the alphas, they were predators, everyone else …..they were prey. The caravan of ice men moved on without any mind.

In the north he was king and woe to anyone who thought otherwise. The king swiftly turned his steed and headed for a place he knew very well. It was the place of his greatest triumph and his greatest loss. As he moved towards the clearing, the single statue of his beloved came into sight. The statue was eight feet tall and made of white marble. The whitest marble he could find at the time. As he looked at the stone white figure, he shook his head. Her features had worn away again. They always wore away.

The king dismounted his horse and reached into his knapsack. He felt around for a second before he finally grasped his instruments. As he slowly felt the weight of the hammer and chisel in hand, he felt at peace. If he was honest with himself, it was the only peace he had known since she had died. He quickly made his way to the smooth stone that was her head.

 _How many times had he done this? Had it been so many times that he no longer knew?_

As he felt the roundness of the stone he paused. The stone would be good for one more chiseling, after that, he would have to get a whole new stone. He felt around the torso and briefly remembered her bosom.

 _How long had it been since they'd taken her from him? Was it six thousand, seven thousand, no eight thousand years? He truly did not know. For when you are as immortal as he was, time held no meaning._

He took his chisel and started to hammer. His fingers and hands singing the sweet song of mastery. He remembered his former life back when he was human. He was a mason, a sculptor, a builder. All the things that were once held value for him. His chisel was the only thing he kept from his past life and he kept it only to do this. Nothing else held value in his life. There was no love, there was no lust, and ultimately, no passion. This and his revenge were the only things keeping him going. Without it, the eons of immortality would be unlivable.

As he looked at the face that emerged, he started to give a rare smile. The shape of her eyes were drawing him to her and he couldn't help but stare. As he worked, the face that began to emerge made his mind think back to a simpler time. The time, where there was only him and her. The time when the gift was given freely and immortality received unwavering.

 _Gods. How he longed to see her again._

He caressed the stone that soon became a face and let his hand settle on her cheek.

"Soon my love. Soon, we will see each other again…. Soon, we will have our vengeance." The king said.

* * *

 **A day later…**

The king looked at his creation. It seemed that the years did nothing to dim his talent. Every hammer blow and every shard chipped had been worth it. The way her statue glowed in the clearing was unreal. Her every feature screamed ethereal beauty to all who beheld her. It was almost like meeting her for the first time. Her visage was breathtaking. He only wish he could've replicated the unworldly blue of her eyes. As he looked at her statue her name escaped from his lips. He had not spoken for centuries but, his work deserved it. The statue needed a name and a name he would give it. She would be named after his beloved. His winter queen. His Jadis.

He was still admiring his work when he felt a presence enter the clearing. It was a presence he had met more than a hundred years ago and it was a presence he would no sooner forget.

As he felt around with his mind he couldn't help but be impressed by the whelp that had warged into an ordinary raven. His powers had grown since he'd seen him last but, his life force was waning. Even after all the children had done to alter him, they couldn't change the fundamental fact that he was still human. He was still mortal.

As he looked into the ravens eyes, he flexed his own mental prowess. He had been around for thousands of years and his powers far eclipsed those of the raven.

The king opened his eyes and found himself in a dark cave. He was in the raven's mindscape. A place the raven commanded that was in-between his dreams and reality. He moved slowly to the center of the cave. He waited until he got closer before lifting his eyes to the figure sitting in the center.

The figure was old and decrepit from his opinion. Even in his own mind, he saw himself as this pathetic creature sitting inside a wierwood throne. How sad the king thought to himself.

"Targayen." The king said.

"Stark." The raven replied.

* * *

 **Winterfell….**

Jon looked at the Lord of Winterfell before mounting his horse. He shook his hand and made his vows.

"My lord, I promise with my life or my death, that I'll keep her safe." Jon said.

Ned shook his hand.

"I hold you to your promise Khal Jon. May the old gods and the new watch over you." Ned said.

Jon nodded to the man and mounted his horse. There was nothing more that needed to be said. Both men considered each other honorable and if Khal Jon said he would keep Arya safe, he would keep Arya safe.

Jon looked at his new squire in the courtyard and shouted.

"Squire, you have five minutes. After that we're leaving you here." Jon said.

Arya looked back at her new lord and smiled. She knew she had to make it quick or else she'd never leave.

She went up to Rickon first and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye little brother, when I return I expect you be as much of pain as I was." Arya said laughing.

After Rickon she moved over to Bran.

"I envy you. I wish I could squire for Khal Jon. It looks like you'll be a knight before I will." Bran said.

"Of course I will. But, I promise you. When I get back you can squire for me." Arya said.

Bran laughed and gave his sister a hug.

"In your dreams little sister." Bran said.

Arya then moved on to Sansa.

"I'm gonna miss you sister." Sansa said.

"And I you, my lady." Arya said with a small tear in her eye.

Sansa smiled and gave her a goodbye hug.

Sansa moved out of the way and let Robb go before her. Robb wasted no time and wrapped Arya up in a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you underfoot." Robb said.

"I'll miss you Robb. Don't be stupid and ruin Winterfell while I'm away." Arya said.

Robb laughed. It would be just like his little sister to issue orders on her goodbye.

"Of course, for you I'd do anything." Robb said before letting her go.

Arya then moved on to her mother. Her mother's teary face almost made her change her mind.

"Be safe, my little cub. Be safe." Lady Catelyn said.

"Always mother, always." Arya said.

It took a few moments for her mother to let her go but, when she finally did, her father quickly pounced. He picked her up and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Listen to Jon, little wolf. Learn all that you can and when you're done return to us. The north needs you." Ned said.

"I will father. I will." Arya said openly crying.

She was brought out of his arms when she heard an antler horn being blown. Ned let her go and Bran came up to her holding her horse's reigns. Arya quickly mounted her horse and looked at her family. All around the courtyard, Winterfell's people stood and stared. To them, she was royalty. This was there princess, a princess they wouldn't see for many years.

Arya looked around. She saw everyone that ever meant anything to her bowing. They were saying goodbye, but, this goodbye wasn't forever.

"Goodbye everyone. Hopefully next we meet, I'll be tall enough to be called over foot. "Arya said.

Everyone laughed as her horse turned towards the gate. She whistled to Nymeria and her little pup ran towards her. As soon as Nymeria came within sight, she spurred her horse forward. She didn't look back until she joined Jon and his little Khalassar. When she did look back she gave one final wave. It was the last time she'd see her family in Winterfell ever again.

* * *

 **Hmmm, what did you think of that intro. I'm still fleshing out the Other's mythos but, I think I got a good handle on it. I've got the next chapter outlined in my mind but, I've been too lazy to put pen to paper. Hopefully, your reviews will change that. As always, read and review. Thanks for reading.**


	23. King Beyond the wall 2

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **King Beyond the Wall II**

 **Three Crow's Mindscape…..**

"Do not call me that! " The King said.

The Targaryen smiled at the king. It had been a long time since he had interacted with someone other than the children and he would enjoy it.

"But, it was the name you were given Merryck Stark. For all that you are now, you are still Merryck Stark, descendent of Brandon Stark and brother to Bran the Breaker." The Greenseer said.

"I no longer go by that name! That name died when she died!" The king said with some venom.

"Ahh yes, your queen. What was her name again? Jadis was it?"

The king clenched his fist. He despised the Targaryen but, he knew he was only a pawn. A poor pawn at that. Well, if he wanted to play this game then he'd play it. After taking a moment to collect himself, he looked at the decrepit creature on his throne and smiled.

"And where did you glean her name from? Did your masters allow you to see it in order to rile me or did you come upon it on your own?"

The Greenseer laughed.

"I have no masters. If you're talking about the children then you are wrong. They are my partners nothing more. They tend to me and I keep them informed of the realm and my visions. They keep nothing from me." The Greenseer said.

This in turn made the knights king laugh heartily. How naïve this Greenseer was. Apparently, he knew nothing of his origins, of their origins. He would enjoy breaking him of his naivety.

"You really are naïve. Do you even know what you are? Do you even know your own history?" The king said.

The Greenseer stayed silent and the king shook his head.

"Well, if you don't know, then I'll tell you….. You are a pawn. Nothing more, nothing less. A malleable pawn that the children control for his visions. " The king said while walking up to the wierwood throne.

"I pity you. You see a thousand futures but, you fail to see your own past. The children keep more from you than you'll ever know and knowing that you stew in such ignorance is sad." The king said.

The Greenseer leaned forward.

"If you know so much about my past than why don't you enlighten me…my king. I've seen futures and I've seen pasts. There is nothing you can tell me that I don't already know. Merryk."

The king laughed again.

"You really are a pawn aren't you? You call your masters Children while you are the only child in the game. A pawn so inept that it doesn't even know its own history."

"I see no great revelation here Stark. Just a prideful demon who likes the sound of his own voice. It's no wonder the children and your brother defeated you so easily all those years ago. For all your bluster and all your power…..you are all talk. An old dog who's bark is worse than there bite." The Greenseer said.

The king laughed smiled once more at the man's arrogance.

"Very well Targaryen. You've clearly been brainwashed by the children but, I'll take pity on you. I will show you how foolish you are and then I'll watch as your entire world is shattered." The king said.

The king raised his hands and suddenly a bright light blinded them both. When the light receded, both were transported to a vast grassland surrounded by animals.

"Where are we?" The Greenseer said.

The king had the audacity to smirk.

"We are in a memory of course. A memory stolen from one of our captives during the first war. The war between the children and us. " The king said in clarification.

The Greenseer was amazed. In the blink of an eye, he'd been taken to a land he'd never seen before. The sky, the animals, and the stars were all strange to him. To top it all off, the starry sky was capped by two moons!

"Breathtaking isn't it?" The king said.

"Yes. It is. This is not Westeros, I take it." The Greenseer said.

"Come, there is something I want you to see."

The king waived the seer towards him. They walked towards a campfire in the middle of a clearing. The fire was beset with seven small figures.

"The Children!" the Greenseer said in shock.

The king and the Greenseer stopped about ten feet from the campfire. The Greenseer wanted to get closer so he could hear them talking but, the king barred him.

"Stop, it's no use. This memory was taken from the one they called Asa. He was 20 feet from the event when it happened so, you couldn't hear them even if you wanted to." The king said.

Suddenly, the night sky turned as bright as day blinding everyone. At first, the Greenseer thought that the king transported him somewhere else, but, when he looked at the fire he was wrong. All around him the children lay unconscious but, they weren't the only ones in the clearing. In the clearing, opposite them were two beings made of light. The beings were tall and robed in a soft white.

At first, the seer thought they were men but, upon closer inspection they were not. He couldn't rightfully see what they were. Their faces were obscured and their features masked in ethereal light. Each being had translucent appendages coming from their backs that the seer thought were wings. Only these wings weren't made of bone and feathers, no, they were made of entirely of energy that the seer had never seen before. The seer was so enthralled that his voice couldn't find the words to speak. It was only after a few moments that he decided to speak the questions stampeding from his mind.

"What are they?" The seer said.

"What do you think they are Greenseer?"

"The gods."

"Yes. These are the old gods of the forest. The gods the children, the others, and the first men pray to."

The king halted the memory and walked towards the old gods. He walked around them and let the Greenseer examine them.

"Impressive aren't they?" The king asked.

"Yes, they are." The Greenseer said as he walked around the gods.

"Why would the children keep this from me?"

The king smiled.

"You'll see. Watch. "The king said as he pulled the Greenseer to the side.

As the memory restarted the seer saw the gods move amongst the unconscious children. He saw one of them lean down but was shocked when he started hearing a soft voice echoing through the clearing.

"Hmmm, they are small but, they have a lot of potential." One voice said.

"Yes, these children are brimming with potential. But, I don't believe they could outmatch my favorites."

"That is your opinion Kosh and yours alone. Many of us believe that your creatures are too violent. They revel in chaos and have no regard for their surroundings."

"How are we hearing this? How are we understanding this?" the Greenseer asked.

"Quiet. You'll miss it." The king said.

The seer was startled when a kind of high pitched humming sound emerged. It sounded like two blades sliding against each other.

"But G'lan, that is why they are so superior. They thrive in chaos and prosper in uncertainty. Every war they start advances them and every conflict they're in brings them together. They are magnificent."

"I don't see how you can praise such traits. They are hunter gatherers who won't evolve past their own barbaric instincts."

Suddenly the one known as Kosh turned towards the king and the seer.

The grinding sword sound sang through the clearing again.

"It seems that I was wrong brother. These individuals have more potential than I first thought. It seems that one of them has some immunity to us and it seems that he has been eavesdropping." The one known as Kosh said.

Another flash of light occurred and when it was over, all of them were in a different clearing but, unlike the last location, this place seemed familiar. The seer looked around and it looked like an endless number of children now littered a field bordered by three rivers.

"What happened?" The Greenseer said.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Our power is limited to the memories of the one known as Asa." The king said while pointing to one of the children.

"He was the one who was immune to the God's spell and he was the one who was eavesdropping. It was through him that we got to experience the conversation between gods. As for understanding the conversation. Well that's simple."

"Simple? How so?"

"Simple because they talk the same way we do. Through the mind. "The king said.

As they talked the Greenseer looked around. He knew these lands. They were as familiar to him as the back of his hands.

"We're on the Trident. Did the gods bring us here?"

"Yes. With a wave of their hands they brought thousands of the children here to Westeros and put them on the path to where we are today." He said waiving to the now awake Asa.

The Greenseer looked at Asa and saw a small crowd beginning to gather around him. He saw Asa gesturing with his hands and conveying his thoughts telepathically. He was obviously sharing his experience with the gods. Sharing his memory in the only way he could. Through his mind. All the other children were enthralled. The shared memory shown in their mind's eye. The sight of the god's of the forest talking expounding their own potential had them reeling. Already, he could see the foundations of the religion of the forest beginning to ferment. They didn't know where they were or how they got here but, they knew it was part of the gods plan and if they wanted to see them again they had better not disappoint.

Suddenly, they were back in the cave of the Greenseer. The king looked across at his counterpart and gave him a smirk.

"Why are we back here? What happened next?" The Greenseer said.

The king laughed once more.

"I won't tell you. Let's get this straight you arrogant little whelp. I am not your friend. If you want to know more of your history ask your masters. I'm sure they have a thing or two to say about it but, mind your words. Your masters prideful and speaking of their failures angers them."

"No, tell me what I need to know." The Greenseer said desperately.

A moment later, the Greenseer was watching the Night's king through the eyes of the raven. He watched as the king took a knife made of ice from his belt and threw it in his direction. A second later he was in his throne of wood looking at the visage of Leaf looking at him.

"What happened? You were observing him and when suddenly your mind was closed to us." Leaf said

"I saw him again. I saw him making a deal with a wildling. He is trading children for safety. "

"So he is active again."

"Yes."

"Was there anything else?"

"No, he just traded the child and then went to a statue. He started working the statue when he sensed me. He let me watch as he finished his statue before taking a dagger and throwing it at my raven. I didn't think he wanted me to interrupt his sculpting until he was done." The Greenseer said.

Leaf looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, he goes to that statue a lot. Rest now. We will need your skills again." Leaf said.

Blood raven nodded and closed his eyes. Thoughts rolled through his head as the king's words echoed through his thoughts.

"You fool, you're the only child I see here." The king had said and as he thought about it, Blood raven, couldn't help but agree.

* * *

 **Well, there is a short part 2 to my last chapter. I'm sorry but, I couldn't help put a little sci fi in there. I'll explore the ethos and origin story a little more when I get further along but, until then its time to go back to the south. Like I said before, please read and review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Winterfell…..**

Arya hugged her Rickon first. He was just a babe in her eyes yet, he knew he would not be seeing her again for a long while. She felt his tears on her shirt and it almost made her cry. She cupped his little face in her hands and smiled.

"Listen here baby brother. I need you to be strong. I need you to make sure the family doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay. Can you do that for me."

"Arya!" her mother admonished causing Rickon to giggle.

Arya gave her no mind as she looked Rickon in the eye, expecting a promise.

Rickon nodded to his big little sister.

"Okay Arya. I love you." Rickon said.

"I love you too Rickon. Never let them keep you down okay." Arya said.

"I won't."

Arya tussled his hair before going over to Bran.

She hugged Bran the longest of all her siblings. He was the closest to her in age and as such, he was her best friend. Out of all the Starks, he was the one she would miss the most.

"I envy you sister. Before all is said and done, you'll be a trained warrior. I wish I was going with you." Bran said in earnest.

Arya smiled.

"That's what you get for being a spare. "

Bran nodded.

"Cheer up Bran. If you're not a knight when I return, you could be my squire." Arya said in a very prideful way.

Bran smiled at his sister.

"Never."

Both siblings smiled at each other before Bran let her go to her next sibling.

"Sansa. I won't miss your stupid gossiping, or your perfect needlework, or your lady manners, or your…"

Before she could finish Sansa engulfed her in a hug. Her and Arya were never the best of friends but, she was always there for her. In every memory she could remember, her sister was there. Whether they were Highs or Lows, Arya would always be near. The thought of Arya not being there saddened her more than she thought it would.

"I'll miss you little sister." Sansa said.

"I'll miss you too. Stupid." Arya said with tears in her eyes.

Sansa couldn't help but laugh at her little dig. Causing Arya to laugh as well.

As soon as Sansa let her go, she was scooped up by her big brother. He hugged her as tight as he could.

"Next time I see you, you'll be a lady." Robb said while laughing.

"I'm not a lady stupid. I'm a warrior. Like Nymeria or Visenya or Rhaenys." Arya said while laughing.

"Ahh, but, weren't all those warriors you speak of, ladies as well as warriors." Robb said before finally letting Arya down.

Arya scrunched up her face and thought about what Robb had said. Robb was a hundred percent right. All of her role models were warriors as well as ladies. But, Arya being Arya, couldn't have Robb have the last word. So, she pulled her foot back and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could.

"Your right. But, no one likes a know it all. "

Robb held back a wince. It wouldn't do to show weakness here. Especially, with all these Dothraki surrounding them.

Robb was saved from his sister by his mother. His mother knelt down before her daughter and embraced her fiercely. It would be the last time she would see her daughter as a child. Next time she saw her, she would be a woman grown.

"I'm going to miss you and your wild ways Arya. " Lady Catelyn said.

"I'm going to miss you too mother."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Catelyn asked hoping she would say no.

Arya looked at her crying mother and cried.

"Yes. It's my dream." Arya said.

Lady Catelyn nodded knowing what that it was true.

It took her another minute before she finally let Arya go.

Ned saw his wife let his daughter go and quickly knelt down to her level. As soon as he did, she ran into his awaiting arms. He smelt her hair and took in everything about her. He knew this wasn't really goodbye. Wyl, or Wyk, as Jon and his Khal now called it was closer to Dorne than the north. He could technically visit her anytime he wanted.

"Don't cry little wolf. We'll see each other again. Kings Landing is just a stone's throw away from King's landing. "

Arya nodded in his shoulder.

Ned pulled her apart from him so he could look into her eyes.

"When you're gone, I need you to listen to everything Jon says okay. Learn from him. Not just the ways of the sword but, the ways of the world. We'll need that knowledge in the North one day do you understand?" Ned said.

"Aye Father."

"I don't know much about Jon but, everything inside tells me he is pack. Always remember, the lone wolf dies alone in winter but, "

"But, the pack survives. I remember father. "

Ned smiled at his daughter. It seemed his children had taken his lessons to heart. He kissed her on the forehead before standing up and motioning to Robb.

Robb came forward and gave his father something bundled up in a blanket.

Ned took the bundle and unwrapped it.

" I spoke to Khal Jon and he told me what training he had lined up for you. With this in mind, I commissioned Mikken to make this the moment Jon offered you to be his squire. "

Ned unwrapped the bundle and presented Arya with a small thin blade. It was a water dancing blade. It was thin and had a vibrant grey about it. On its pommel rested a small direwolf head. In Arya's mind, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Ned presented her the pommel and had her test it out. Ned grabbed her and made her sheath it before she jumped into his arms. He knew his daughter well enough to know what she was about to do.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Your very welcome little wolf."

Ned hugged her for a second before asking.

"All the swords have names you know."

Ned closed his eyes and relished the feeling of having his daughter in his arms one last time. He was so lost in the moment that he almost missed her reply.

"Sansa can have her sewing needles. I have a needle of my own." Arya said.

The sun was starting to rise and it bathed Winterfell in an ethereal light.

 **A Twenty yards away…**

Jon saw the Stark's goodbye and it reminded him of his own goodbyes. Many years ago, he had done the same thing. He left the safety of Dorne and went off to see the world. Sure he eventually came home again but, the Jon Sand who left Dorne wasn't the one who returned. Years of helping Drogo subdue and consolidate the Khals of many Dothraki Hordes had taken its toll on him. No longer did he see the world with the rose colored glasses of a child. Death and life had rid him of those notions and for that he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Was he now taking this child and forcing her to grow up as he did? He thought to himself.

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He knew in his gut this was the right thing to do. Arya had a spirit that would thrive in Dorne and if he were to hedge his bets, it was the same sort of spirit his cousin would fall in love with.

Seeing as their goodbyes were just about over, he rode his horse to where the Starks were gathered. He dismounted and addressed his squire.

"It's time squire. Mount your horse and make your way to the men. We'll be leaving shortly." Jon said to his new underling.

Arya seeing that she was just given an order, straightened up and replied.

"Aye my lord."

She said before making her way to her horse with Nymeria in tow. As soon as she was gone Jon turned to her father.

"I hope you understand how much I'm trusting you." Ned said.

"Indeed I do Lord Stark. Do not worry. On my life or my death, she will be safe. This I swear to you." Jon said while holding out his hand.

"Aye, I hold you to that pledge. Fare thee well Jon Sand. " Ned said while shaking his hand.

"Fare thee well Lord Stark."

Jon nods to Ned and the rest of the Starks before mounting his horse and heading for his men. Arya and Jon start to ride off when Arya is in for the first shock of her journey. The imp and a dozen Lannister men were with the small Khalasar waiting for them to start their journey.

"Lord Tyrion. You're coming with us to Wyk?" Arya asked.

"No squire, I'll only be with you until the King's road. After that I'll head off to the wall why you ride on to White Harbor."

"The wall?"

"Aye, I'm gonna piss off the top of it." Tyrion said causing the Dothraki to laugh.

Arya nodded. She didn't know much about the imp but from what little she did know, it didn't surprise her that he'd do something like that. As her troupe trudged forward she looked back at the castle and her family. Nymeria and Ghost looked back as well. She raised her hand to say goodbye and when she did all the direwolves started howling. Nymeria and Ghost on her end and the rest in Winterfell. To Arya, it was the most perfect goodbye imaginable.

* * *

 **Two Days Later…..**

Khal Jon's band of riders quickly made good time. They had made it to the King's road crossing in record time. He figured it would take two weeks at most to get to White Harbor and three weeks of sailing after that.

As he made his way to the crossroads, he bid his band to go ahead south. He'd catch up with them. His counterpart Tyrion Lannister did the same to the Lannister banner men who were riding with him.

"So, this is it Lord Imp." Jon said.

"Aye, it is."

Both looked on as their at the wooded terrain and found it oddy beautiful.

"Be safe in your travels my friend." Jon said

Jon then reached into his pocket and handed him a black steel coin with his new sigil stamped onto it. He had taken a practice held by the faceless men and made it his own. He had instructed all the captains in the Dothraki and Dornish trading fleets that they will be well rewarded if they provide safe passage to anyone possessing the coin.

"What is this?" Tyrion asked.

"It is a special coin. It's made of Essosi steel. If you are ever in trouble. Give it to a captain that deals with the Dothraki Nation or Dorne and they'll provide you safe passage to either nation. Just remember to this phrase. Valar morghulis. "

Tyrion looks at him and frowns.

"All men must die? That doesn't sound like a phrase meant to offer safe passage."

Jon laughed.

"It is not. It is an Essosi greeting. The response is typically Valar dohaeris. All men must serve. Its not as morbid as it sounds."

Tyrion nods.

"I thank you my friend. Perhaps after I'm done at the wall I can drop by your little town and see what you've been up to."

"I look forward to it." Jon said before shaking Tyrions hand.

"Fare thee well my friend."

"Fair winds and following seas to you as well bastard."

With those farewells, both Jon Sand and Tyrion Lannister parted ways. Both feeling the loss of the other almost as potently as parting with one of their blood.


	25. Chapter 25

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Three Weeks Later**

 **Castle Black…**

Maester Aemon ate his porridge in peace, or at least tried too. All around him the men of the knights watch howled in laughter. It seemed that the imp was telling another one of his tall tales involving a a very adventurous whore and an apple. "An apple" Maester Aemon mumbled to himself while shaking his head. How low have we fallen when the best story the nights watch had heard in years was the adventure of a dwarf, a whore, and an apple. Aemon shook his head again, wondering why so few bards ever made it to the wall.

As he heard the dwarf drone on, his mind went down a path that he it shouldn't. He had sworn his life, his dreams, and his honor to the Nights watch and he'd be damned if he'd give it all up for one shot at vengeance. But, as the dwarf carried on, he couldn't help let his mind stray. How easy it would be to put a couple drops of nightshade into the dwarf's glass, maybe some death lily in his pooridge, or his personal favorite, an overdose of milk of the poppy while he was sleeping.

It was all too easy to let his mind think of the ways he could avenge his family. But alas, he could not go through with it. His honor just wouldn't let him. How many of his sworn brothers have dreamt of running away only to have Aemon talk them back from the brink. To abandon his words, his beliefs, and all that he stood for to kill the man of the shit that murdered his family wasn't worth it. There had been enough death due to Targaryen madness and to add more now in the name of vengeance would just prove his enemies right about his family. If a 80 year old man of a the nights watch could go mad with vengeance, what chance does a babe have being born into that family. It would only prove his detractors right that the Targaryen's were a mad bunch, a family born of incest and madness, a family not meant to rule.

Suddenly all of his sullenness got to him. He motioned for Sam to help him up.

"I'm sorry brothers, but, all this revelry has gotten to me. Sam would you be so kind as to help me to my room. "

Sam dutifully helped him up.

"Of course, Maester Aemon. " Sam said while helping the kind Maester up.

As they left the room, they heard Tyrion spout on about a eunuch, a whore, and surprisingly another apple. All Aemon could do was shake his head.

* * *

 **North of the Wall**

 **Beneath the great Wierwood…..**

Bloodraven warged into a familiar bird. He had warged into many things but, this by far, was his favorite. He favored the bird so much that he even didn't mind it when the bird stayed indoors.

Blood raven looked around at the great dining hall and smiled. All around him the men of the Nights Watch sang and drank to their hearts content. It seemed that they were all in very high spirits. Oh how he missed these nights with his black brothers. He remembered them well. How he would sit with his brothers and tell them of Kings Landing and the realm. Many of them had never ventured below the Neck before and were excited for every little morsel of information about the south and her ladies.

Little Aemon, the wisest of his kin, often told the most vivid of stories. In fact, Bloodraven often asked him why he did not choose to live life as a bard. Aemon merely laughed at his suggestion. He often told him that being a bard was the worst job in Westeros. Because, according to Aemon, a bard tells stories of people he has never known. He speaks in verse of a world that he doesn't live in making him the greatest hypocrite of them all.

As he looked for the last of his kin, he spotted a sight that he could scarcely believe. There in the middle of all the revelry was a dwarf, a very familiar dwarf in fact. He had seen the dwarf in his green dreams. In fact, he had seen how he had come to the world but, never did he expect him to be in the north this soon. If he was here, than winter would soon follow. He looked around for little Aemon again and was disappointed that he didn't see him. Surely, he felt the connection to this man.

"The Dragon has three heads." He said silently.

As he warged out of the bird, he let his mind connect with the magic within the wall. The magic guarding the north was strong and powerful but, he knew as well as anybody, the magic's limitations. Magic in any form, always demanded a price, and with the wall standing for thousands of years, that that price was long overdue. After all, Lannister's aren't the only ones who paid their debts. Magic would be here soon to collect and when it does, the world of men will pay a heavy price.

He let his consciousness get enveloped by the wall, he felt every crack, every nook, and every cranny that the wall owned. It was almost like being with a woman the first time. It was unforgettable. As he stretched his mind, he began to feel every soul with castle Black but, he was only looking for one. He searched Castle Black's familiar halls until he came to a door he recognized very well. The door of his long lost nephew.

* * *

 **Aemons quarters…**

As Bloodraven looked at his long abandoned relative he sighed.

"Boy, you have grown old." He said to the empty room.

He took a breath and focused all of his power trying to warg into Aemon's dreams. Warging and sharing visions wasn't that difficult for him but, giving visions and interpreting them are two different things. He needed the images to be sharp and unquestionable otherwise, Aemon's brain couldn't make sense of them.

Aemon's mindscape…

Aemon was dreaming. He was walking into a forest somewhere in the south. He walked around enjoying the sights when suddenly a growling noise caught his attention. He turned around and notice three lion cubs staring at him in curiosity. As he got closer to the cubs a, lioness soon made itself known. It shot him a gaze of warning. Aemon stopped in his tracks. He enjoyed the world he was seeing and he wasn't looking to end this wonderful dream anytime soon. A world of color and beauty was a rare gift for the blind Maester of the Nights Watch.

Suddenly, one of the cubs, started to growl in agony. It went to its knees and started giving a loud whine. Aemon had heard that noise before. It was akin to a child teething. Aemon knew little of lion cubs but, he knew much about children. One doesn't become a maester without helping a few children now and again. The lioness knew the child was in pain and was becoming more protective. Its look told Aemon to stay away and Aemon was quick to comply.

Suddenly, the lion cub did something Aemon never expected. It sprouted wings…and not just any wings, dragon wings. Aemon shook his head in shock. The little cub had stopped whining now. Instead it looked Aemon straight in the eye and let out a roar. A roar not of a lion in the west but, of a dragon in kings landing.

Forcefully, Aemon was ejected from his dream. As he stood up and felt the sweat on his brow. He could only think one thing.

"A dragon has three heads."

* * *

 **Three weeks later...**

 **The Narrow Sea…**

Arya looked at Tyr with anger in her eyes. She stepped to him with the wooden sword Jon had gotten for training and tried to strike. Tyr quickly stepped to the side of her strike and moved past her. When her back was to him, he swung his own wooden sword and cracked the back of her thighs. The blow was strong and pain wracked the side of her left leg. The pain was exquisite. She had sparred with bran and rickon but, it was never like this. She dropped to the ground and fell to her knees.

"Get up. We're not done yet." Tyr commanded.

Everyone on the deck looked to the young Stark wondering what she would do. The ship had picked up this rag tag group of warriors on their way to Kings Landing. Jon had promised them a hefty price if they went to Wyk instead, and they gladly agreed. Now here they were, one moon into their journey looking on once more as a noble lady was disabused of her nobility.

Jon looked to Tyr in concern. He knew Tyr was his best trainer but, his methods could be harsh. Jon took a breath and looked to see what the broken girl would do. As he looked on, the broken girl used her wooden sword as a crutch. She forced herself to stand up using said sword and face her opponent/trainer. She looked on in defiance, pain etched on her face as Tyr raised his sword to the ready position.

"I never said we were. I just lost my footing. I'm ready." Arya said.

Tyr and the rest of the Dothraki look on in approval.

"Very well, but, I need a rest. We will continue on the morrow. Now go below decks and feed the horses. " Tyr said.

Arya nodded in acceptance. Her role was not to give orders, her role was to take them. As she limped of the deck, Jon nodded to Master Lee to follow her. He was already on his way, ointments and bandages on the ready.

Jon made his way to Tyr.

"You were a little harsh on her." Jon said.

Tyr laughed.

"I was not harsh enough. What is it that your sword master said… Every hurt is a lesson, yes?" Tyr said with a smile.

Jon shook his head.

"She won't be helpless for long. Not with the training I have planned for her."

"Yes, that's why I have to get my licks in now before she can fight back." Tyr said with a jovial mood.

Jon shook his head again.

"You are a sadist Tyr."

"You call that being a sadist? Wait until I start breaking her and her betrothed. I can't wait to start pitting them against one another."

"You know they are technically my squires, right." Jon said.

"Bahh, they are noble young stallions that need to be broken. My job is to break them, and your job is to build them up. That's how you trained us in Essos and that's how we'll train them in Wyk."

Jon shakes his head.

"Why do I have the feeling I got the raw end of that deal."

Tyr only laughed in response.

* * *

 **Below decks….**

Arya picked up shovel and started to pick up the horse shit. It was the most demeaning work of her life but, with each bay of hay, with each shovel of shit, and with each day of training she could feel herself getting stronger. She knew it wasn't much but, every day she got better. When she first got onboard she could barely lift the training sword. Now she could hold it and swing it without much effort. Jon said that when they reached Wyk, she would another training sword, one which was weighted.

As she shoveled the shit onto a pail she would later throw overboard, she noticed Jon's medic staring at her while sitting on a bale of hay.

"How does it feel?' Master Lee said.

Arya looked at him straight in the eye and said.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt at all."

Master Lee shook his head in disbelief. He made a noise before getting up and sliding beside her.

"Foolish girl. Don't pull that bravado on me. I'm a professional. " Master Lee said.

After saying his peace, Master lee bends down and strikes her calf with his two index fingers.

Arya quickly drops her knee in horse shit squealing in pain.

"Do you want to lie to me again or are you going to tell me the truth."

"Okay, Okay, it hurts. By the old gods and the new, it hurts."

Master Lee takes some pins and sticks them in her right leg. She feels the sting for one moment and then the pain is gone.

Master Lee picks her up and sits her on a hay bale.

"Leave that in for twenty minutes and get into your underclothes. Me or one of the Dothraki women will be back to bandage your leg and treat it with new ointment. Your chores can wait until tomorrow."

Arya sighed. She knew there was no use arguing with him. Next to Tyr, Master Lee had lord Jon's ear the most. If he said chores could wait then chores could wait."

Arya looked up to the ceiling than at her knee, which was covered in horse shit,

"If only Bran could see me now." Arya said.

* * *

 **Sorry for the very late update everyone. This was on my computer and I totally forgot about it. I've been digesting season 6 and I totally got out of writing. Work and having such a long layoff without touching ms word will make you lose all your ideas. Hopefully, I can shake of some rust and pound out some chapters before season 7.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Outside Winterfell….**

Tyrion Lannister rode with his small band of Lannister guards in silence. The revelations that Maester Aemon had given him were almost too hard to digest. With a few scant words and a little demonstration, Aemon Targaryen had shown him the truth of his existence. He still remembered that night two weeks back when Aemon Targaryen, the last dragon in Westeros, changed his life forever.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Two Weeks Earlier….**

Tyrion woke with a rumble. As he opened his eyes, he winced as the light of the fiery hearth seemed too bright for him to bare.

"Ugggh, where am I?" Tyrion said to no one in particular.

No answer greeted him. As he got his bearings he realized he was at Castle Black's Library. He'd been here many a time these past few weeks, reading everything he could find. The Wall and Castle Black had been around for thousands of years, to live here, for any amount of time, and not peruse its library was a travesty to Tyrion.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Tyrion said again.

Tyrion moved to stand when he realized that his arms and feet had been bound to the chair he was sitting in. As he was trying to figure out what was going on the door to the library opened. Tyrion looked at the source of the noise and found an aged Maester Aemon being escorted by one Samuel Tarly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tyrion asked.

Sam merely pulled Maester Aemon to a chair that was directly opposite of Tyrion. Once Maester Aemon sat down he let out a tired breath. As the years went on his health had deteriorated. Simple tasks like sorting books or making ointments now became a hassle for him. He knew his time was nearing but, if he could help his kin with the time remaining, then he would do it. A dragon has three heads, even though Maester Aemon wasn't one of those heads, he could help the one that will be.

"I am sorry, for the deception, but, it was high time you and I spoke." Aemon said.

"I don't understand. If you wanted to talk you could have approached me in the library."

"Well, talk isn't the only thing that we'll be doing."

Tyrion scrunched his face. He didn't know what the Maester was up to but, if he had gone to this much trouble to talk to him, then it had to be bad. Tyrion was just about to speak when Aemon beat him to it.

"Do you know who I am?" Aemon asked.

Tyrion tilted his head. He looked at the maester questioningly.

"You are Maester Aemon. Black brother to the Nights Watch."

"Yes, I am that. But, I am also so much more."

Samwell Tarly decided to speak.

"Lord Lannister, allow me to introduce to you, Aemon Targaryen. Sworn brother to the Nights Watch and former prince of the seven kingdoms."

Tyrion let out a gasp.

"Impossible, Aemon Targaryen left for the wall seventy years ago. If he were the same Aemon Targayen he'd be a hundred years old."

"Two and a hundred actually. " Aemon said with a smile.

Tyrion looked at the man and suddenly realized he was telling the truth. How many Maesters named Aemon had ever journeyed to Castle Black? He could only think of one. As the harsh truth of the situation hit him, he started to panic. He was the son of a man who destroyed this man's house. If he wanted to, Aemon, could in his mind, even the scales. Tyrion started to struggle, hoping to find a way out of the ropes that bound him.

"Peace little Lion. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. I mean you no harm."

"If that's the truth than why am I bound to this chair?" Tyrion asked.

"Because my lord. I need you to accept what you are, and for that, I need you bound."

Tyrion looked to Sam wondering what the old man meant but, Sam just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know.

"What I am?" Tyrion asked. Starting to wonder if Maester Aemon had gone insane.

Aemon sighed.

"Let me tell you a little story. It's a story of two friends. Two friends who grew up with each other, who fought for each other, and who ultimately came to despise each other. Their friendship and their hatred for one another defined the kingdom for generations."

Tyrion looked at the Maester with confusion in his face.

"Do you know of the two friends I'm talking about?"

"No Maester. I do not."

"I suppose you don't. It was before your time."

Maester Aemon took a moment before continuing.

"The two friends I'm talking about of course, are Tywin Lannister and Aery's Targaryen."

Tyrion took a long look at Maester Aemon.

"You lie. My father and Aery's Targaryen hated each other. He told me so himself. He despised the Mad King."

"Did he now? I often find it amusing how easily people forget things as they get older. Tell me Lord Tyrion. Who do you think knighted the young Prince Aery's after the Nine penny Kings incident?"

"My father?" Tyrion said with surprise.

Aemon smirked.

"Yes, it was Tywin Lannister himself who bestowed knighthood to my great nephew." Aemon said.

Aemon leaned back in his chair.

"Many people forget that before Tywin Lannister became Lord of Casterly Rock, he was a royal cupbearer in King Aegon's court. He, Steffron Baratheon, and Aery's Targaryen grew up together. They were as close as brothers, those three. "

Tyrion leaned back as much as he could and tried to digest what Aemon was telling him.

"But, even their bonds couldn't hold them together forever. In the end their bonds were shattered by the one thing all men crave and all lesser men covet."

Tyrion tried to lean in.

"and what was that?"

"The love of a beautiful woman. Steffron found it in Cassana Estermont. Tywin and Aery's found it in Joanna Lannister."

Tyrion was taken aback.

Aery's, Tywin, and his mother were in some sort of twisted love triangle. He could barely wrap his mind around it.

"Did my mother return the king's affections?" Tyrion decided to ask.

Aemon pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"I do not know. Most of my information comes second hand, from those loyal to me at Aery's court."

"But, you suspect something."

"I suspect that whether your mother returned his affections or not. The king got what he wanted." Aemon said before standing up under his own power.

"But, why tell me this. Why, tie me up and lecture me on things that happened before my time." Tyrion said as his eyes followed the Maester from his chair to the warm hearth at the other end of the room.

"I tell you this because, in the year 272, your mother visited king's landing for a tourney. "

Aemon went closer to the flame.

"The next year she died. Giving birth to you….exactly nine months after the tourney."

Tyrion looked on with wide eyes. _"Could it be?"_ He thought to himself.

His thoughts were broken when Maester Aemon took his hand and shoved it into the hearth.

"Maester Aemon!" Sam and Tyrion shouted.

Sam was about to take the bucket of melted snow by the doorway and douse Maester Aemon with it when Aemon stayed his hand.

"Stay where you are Samwell Tarly! I do not need your assistance."

Both Tyrion and Sam were shocked. Maester Aemon should have been shouting in pain but, instead he was as vibrant as they'd ever seen him. They watched as Maester Aemon took a hot coal from the Hearth and grasped it in his hand.

He meandered to them slowly and deliberately. Letting them see the burning ends of his shirt and the glowing red coal he currently wielded.

"How can this be?" Tyrion said.

Aemon only smiled as he came face to face with the dwarf.

"Don't you know nephew?" Aemon asked as he slowly put the burning coal on the top of his tethered hand.

"Fire cannot harm a dragon."

Aemon said as he moved the coal from the top of Tyrion's left hand to the rope that held it.

Tyrion looked at the maester slack jawed as his ropes started to burn before Sam doused the flames with his bucket.

Aemon cut his ropes and Tyrion could only keep looking at his unburnt hand still wondering how this was possible.

"Good. Now you know and knowing comes with responsibility." Aemon said.

* * *

 **End Flashback…**

 **Winterfell…..**

Tyrion was shaken from his thoughts by the looming gates above him. As he looked onto the ancient castle, he couldn't help but, wonder the type of man Bran the Builder was. To have built the Wall, Storm's End, and Winterfell all within one lifetime was incredible. Building even just one of those wonders would have made him legendary but, to build all three was bordering on godhood.

As Tyrion looked around he could see the castles inhabitants glaring at him. He didn't understand it. When last he came the small folk crowded and cheered the royal party, but, now when he walked the streets all he could see was disdained. Tyrion shook his head and wondered what his family did this time.

As he walked into the great hall he was greeted by Robb Stark. The boy was now Lord of Winterfell and it looked like he had taken the job seriously.

"Hello Lord Tyrion, what brings you back to Winterfell?"

Tyrion bowed his head.

"Just passing through Winterfell my lord. After a couple days rest I'll be back on the road."

Robb nodded.

"Ahh, I thought you'd be riding as fast as you could to catch up with the king."

Tyrion raised his left eyebrow.

"Why would I do that? The king should already be at Kings Landing."

"I see you haven't heard. He just left a week ago."

Tyrion tilted his head.

"Why would he have just left? He should have left a moon and a half ago."

Robb sighed.

"He stayed in deference to his friend, my father. My brother fell from the broken tower a month ago. My father wanted to be there when he awoke. The King waited as long as he could but, in the end it was for not. The King had to head back to King's Landing. And his hand had to come with him."

"Aye, I guess he had to go. Sooner rather than later I suppose."

"Aye, As always, Winterfell's hospitality is yours my lord."

"Thank you Lord Robb. I appreciate it."

As Tyrion walked away Robb turned to Rodrik Cassel and said, "Keep an eye on him. I want to know his whereabouts at all times."

* * *

 **Just a small chapter to get the creative juices flowing. This is the chapter where stuff begins to happen. As you can infer with your forward thinking. The board is set and the pieces are in motion now. So, please read and review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Wyk (Formerly Old Wyl)…..**

Jon smiled as the piers of Wyk came into view. He smiled as he remembered how the former city of Wyl, became known as Wyk, the capital of the Western Lands. It all started when he and Rhade sent seasoned cartographers to map the Bone way peninsula. The map they came up with was both detailed and a little phallic. When the Dothraki saw the new maps they quickly stopped using the ancient name of the city and decided to use the more profane name of Great Wyk.

As Tyr put it, "Why not change the name of this city to Great Wyk, so people far and wide will know that the Dothraki carry two weapons into battle, one for their men, and one for their women."

Jon shook his head as the gangplank was lowered and the ship was docked. When he set foot on the dock he was immediately assaulted by dock workers and well-wishers alike. He had been gone from Wyk for months and it seemed that the people had missed him. Jon smiled as his castellan came into view. He gave Rhade a glance and quickly hugged the man. He couldn't even hazard to guess what trials and tribulations the man had been through since he was away.

"Rhade!" Jon shouted.

Rhade bowed to him before being enveloped by Jon. They were brothers in all but name.

"My Khal. Welcome home."

Jon smiled as another person he cherished came into view. He was about to say hello when Rhade cut him off.

"Behold, my betrothed. Obarra Sand, Lady General of Dorne, and commander of the Army of the Southern Cross."

Jon raised his eyebrow at that. Apparently, armies carried sigils now.

"My Khal." Obarra said before bowing.

Jon returned the bow.

"General." Jon said.

Jon smiled as he looked Obarra over. While most didn't know it, she looked happy. He smiled at her to convey that he knew her secret. She quirked the left corner of her mouth by the slightest margin, letting him know that she was happier than she had ever been. They were both driven out of their silent conversation, when the next individual came forth to greet him.

"Ahh, cousin. Welcome home. Now I can begin squiring for you in earnest. I grow tired beating the new recruits." Trystane said with a laugh.

Obarra glared at him to show her disapproval. Jon quickly saw her disdain and automatically figured out the root of problem. Trystane had been raised as a prince from birth. He had the best teachers, the best sword masters, and the best all-around education. For him to be sparring with recruits who little to no training grated on Obarra. Her job was to destroy them and build them back up again, not to belittle them. With that in mind, Jon quickly settled on a course of action.

"Ahh, Trys, so you're ready to squire are you?"

"You know it. I'll be the best squire you'll ever have" he said.

Jon quickly nodded and called forth his other squire.

"Trystane, meet my other squire, Arya Stark...you're betrothed."

He heard a snort coming from in front of him. He immediately looked at the stonefaced Obarra, who quickly composed herself.

Trystane was shocked. He didn't know he was betrothed.

"Psssh, only if he can beat me in combat, and by the looks of him, I won't ever marry." Arya said.

Trystane was scandalized. First he found out he was betrothed then, this girl questioned his combat ability.

"Girl, you are speaking to Prince Trystane Martell. I am twice the warrior you'll ever be." Trystane said pompously.

Arya stepped up to him balling her fist. She was about to strike him when Tyr started laughing.

"Ahh, young love." Tyr said.

Jon wanted to laugh but, he knew he had to put an end to this.

"Enough!" Jon shouted.

"You are both my squires. So, act like it. The topic of your marriage is hereby suspended. It will be discussed three years hence, a year before the contract is to be fulfilled and the dowry collected. Until then, you are both my squires." Jon said with some force. All the other dock workers stopped what they were doing and decided to listen in on their Khal.

"While you are my squire, you will listen and obey my every command. In return, I will teach you to fight, to lead, and to survive... But, it is clear to me that you both need to be brought down a peg. To be great leaders you must be great followers. So, from now until Obarra says so, you will attend basic training with the new recuits. You will sleep in their barracks, you will do their chores, and you will train with them. I expect nothing less than an exemplary report from Obarra before you continue your squireship with me. Anything less will have you shipped home in shame."

Both squires had their jaws opened. They were both in shock.

"Is that clear!" Jon said as forcefully as he could.

Obarra smiled.

"You're Khal asked you a question recruit! Is that clear!" Obarra said.

"Yes sir!" They both said. Both being briefed earlier about the Dornish Army and their chain of command.

"I can't hear you!" Obarra said.

"Yes sir!" Both said, being scared to death of Obarra's demeanor.

Obarra smiled a true smile then turned to Jon.

"My Khal. Permission to leave and sort out these new recruits?" Obarra said.

Jon nodded.

"Permission granted general. I'll await your report."

Obarra put her right fist to her heart and saluted Jon before taking her new charges to the rest of her new recruits.

Once they left Rhade turned to him.

"My Khal, we should talk in your solar. There is much to discuss." Rhade said.

Jon nodded to him and told him to lead the way.

* * *

 **30 minutes later…..**

Jon sat in his solar and read the letter. It was from his horse brother, Khal Drogo. It said that he would be wed in two moon's time, at the Dothraki City of Ny Sar. As he read on his eyes grew wide at the bride he would be wedding. Apparently, Drogo was marrying a Targaryen. No wonder, Rhade told him to come home. If the king learned this news while he was with him, there would be no telling what would happen. It was better for him to cool off.

"When did this letter arrive?" Jon asked.

"Around two moons ago. There was no way you could have made the wedding." Rhade said.

Jon frowned. There was no way, he would have made it to the wedding but, Rhade should at least have gone in his place.

Jon looked at Rhade.

"Are you saying that this wedding is happening now and we didn't send any representatives?"

Rhade shook his head.

"No my Khal. We did send a representative. Only it wasn't me. I am but a lowly Ko. In order, for the other Khals not to get offended, we needed to send someone of equal stature as yourself. A representative of your house that was a renowned warrior. A great name here and in Essos."

"A great name, here and in Essos…"Jon said trying to figure out where Rhade was going.

When it finally clicked, Jon could only utter three words.

"By the Gods! You didn't honestly think to send him, did you?" Jon said in disbelief.

Rhade actually smiled when Jon made his proclamation.

* * *

 **Essos**

 **Tent City outside Ny Sar….**

Khal Drogo sat with his men and his betrothed around a great fire pit. All around him were his men, eagerly enjoying themselves. The music stopped as a new group made their way to the center of their camp. They had been accepting gifts all day, but, he had a feeling that this gift was going to be something different.

The herald of the Dothraki shouted the names of the newest of guests.

"From Westeros, Prince of Dorne, father of Jon the Rhoynar, and honored adversary…..Prince Oberyn Martell."

The entire Khallasar stopped what they were doing to look at their newest guests. The father of Jon the Rhoynar was legendary in his own right and to see him here for their Khal's wedding made many of them take notice.

Oberyn approached and bowed to Drogo.

"Khal of Khal's, I bring greetings and gifts from the western lands."

Khal Drogo smiled. He had been wanting to meet Jon's father, and by the looks of him, the man didn't disappoint.

"Welcome, to my wedding Prince Oberyn, our hospitality is yours." Khal Drogo said.

Oberyn just smiled as his eyes drifted to Drogo's Tagaryen bride.

 _"This is going to be an interesting wedding."_ Oberyn thought to himself.

* * *

 **Yikes that was a long layoff. It's so hard to get back into it once you stop. Hopefully, this layoff won't be as long. So, once again. Please read and review. Also, a special thanks to all the followers of this story. We are now over a thousand, which is absolutely mind boggling to me. So, thank you.**


	28. Weddings and salutations part 1

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 28**

 _Previously….._

" _From Westeros, Prince of Dorne, father of Jon the Rhoynar, and honored adversary…..Prince Oberyn Martell."_

 _The entire Khallasar stopped what they were doing to look at their newest guests. The father of Jon the Rhoynar was legendary in his own right and to see him here for their Khal's wedding made many of them take notice._

 _Oberyn approached and bowed to Drogo._

" _Khal of Khal's, I bring greetings and gifts from the western lands."_

 _Khal Drogo smiled. He had been wanting to meet Jon's father, and by the looks of him, the man didn't disappoint._

" _Welcome, to my wedding Prince Oberyn, our hospitality is yours." Khal Drogo said._

 _Oberyn just smiled as his eyes drifted to Drogo's Tagaryen bride._

" _This is going to be an interesting wedding." Oberyn thought to himself._

* * *

 **Essos**

 **Tent City outside Ny Sar…**

Oberyn gazed at the remarkable new couple and spoke.

"My Khal. Please excuse my son's absence. He was in the North when word of your wedding reached Wyk and Sunspear. By the time he made his way to Essos, this wedding would be long over."

Khal Drogo and the rest of the Khal's nod in understanding. The wedding came without notice for most of them and only the fact that they were already in Essos when the Khal rode to get his bride allowed them to attend.

"It is understandable Prince Oberyn. I myself did not know I would get married until I met my betrothed." Khal Drogo said.

Oberyn smiled.

"Thank you for your understanding Khal of Khals. But, just because my son isn't here doesn't mean there are no gifts from the Western Lands."

Oberyn gestures to his left.

"Behold, from Sunspear. I bring you one hundred and fifty of the fastest horses in Dorne. "

As he said this, the horses were led unto a new corral that Oberyn bid his outriders to construct before he arrived.

"They may not be as big and battle hardened as your Dothraki war horses but, they are twice as fast and have a longer range. They would make a perfect addition to your out riders."

Khal Drogo and the rest of his men smiled. It seemed that Jon's father knew their people well.

"Also, from my brother, Prince Doran, we bring you 200 of the fattest cows you'll ever see. May they feed this Khalassar well."

As he said this, stakes were put up in front of open flames. Fifty of the cows had already been butchered in Ny Sar and were already being staked. The Khalassar would be well fed tonight.

Everyone shouted in approval. Fat cow's from Highgarden were a delicacy in these lands. Having a herd of fattened beef would endear Oberyn and his brother for years to come, not to mention that it was a good advertisement for their wares. It was a win for everybody.

Khal Drogo smiled.

"Prince Oberyn, me and my bride thank you for your gifts. I believe, your gift will feed our Khalasar for weeks."

"Your welcome, Khal of Khals, but, I am not finished."

As he said this a veritable army of servants brought in barrel after barrel of his last gift.

"Behold, from Khal Jon's capital city, I bring you four hundred barrels of what your people call fire water and what we in Westeros refer to as Whiskey."

Oberyn smirked because even he knew how extravagant this gift was. It had taken him and Rhade a fair amount of negotiation to buy all of the stock in his new company. Were it up to Rhade, he would have given all the barrels for free but, unfortunately it wasn't up to him, it was up to his partners. God's how he hated dealing with the iron bank.

Oberyn mentally shook his head. Even after working night and day for month's on end, Quyburn's miracle drink still sold out. In fact only, one in one hundred barrels would ever make it to the Grand Bazaar in Vaes Dothrak. It was simply too rare and too popular not to be consumed. By the time a barrel made it to market it had been sold and resold a dozen times and at a highly inflated mark up. To have four hundred barrels of the stuff in one place was just inconceivable.

Everyone cheered and started to line up as soon as spigots were screwed into the barrels. Most of the Khal's had drunk the potent drink before but, the Ko's and the regulars had never even had a sip. For them, this was something unique, well unique, until Quyburn and Rhade did another expansion.

"Be careful with this drink my friends, take it in small sips. To drink too fast is to invite death." Oberyn said to the masses that had lined up.

He only shook his head as his words only enlivened the crowd.

"My Prince, My Khalassar thanks you for your generous gifts. I am glad that my brother prospers in your lands."

Khal Drogo motions for Oberyn to take a seat.

Two warriors hand all the Khal's their glasses of Whiskey and they all toast.

"To Khal Drogo and his new Khaleesi. May their wedding be blessed." Oberyn said.

"To Khal Drogo and his Khaleesi." Everyone toasted.

* * *

 **One hour later….**

Viserys was steaming. He had seen the contingent from Dorne arrive and they had not even deigned to introduce themselves. True he sat away from Khal Drogo and the rest of his savages, but, he didn't want to offend them. He knew that if he sat too close to these drunken barbarians he would insult them and harm his cause. Until he sat on the Iron throne he had no choice but, to hide his disdain.

As Oberyn's laugh filtered through the crowd he could no longer stand it. He needed to hear the state of the realm and all those who were still loyal. So for now, he would excuse Prince Oberyn's insult and swallow his pride. He needed allies in Westeros and if things went well, Prince Oberyn would be his first.

Viserys quickly made his way to the center of the party and made his presence known.

"Excuse me Khal Drogo but, would you mind if I had a word with Prince Oberyn?" Viserys said as politely as he could.

Drogo was about to respond when Oberyn beat him to it.

"Ahh, Lord Targaryen. I was wondering where you were." Oberyn said.

Viserys's eyes flashed at the introduction but, he kept his cool. Oberyn was a seasoned warrior and the Khal's seemed to respect him. To cause a scene here was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Prince Oberyn. If you would please join me for a drink. I have some things I wish to discuss." Viserys said through gritted teeth.

Oberyn looked at him and then back to Khal Drogo and sighed. Oberyn said some words in Dothraki but, Viserys couldn't understand him.

"…..Vikeesi." Oberyn said to Drogo causing Drogo to laugh.

Drogo gestured for him to go and Oberyn stood up. He swayed a little to pretend the whiskey had done some damage but, Oberyn knew when he was drunk and when he was not. He wasn't nearly as drunk as some of the Dothraki around him.

"Lead the way my lord." Oberyn said as he and Viserys walked towards the edge of the camp.

* * *

 **10 minutes later…..**

Visery's held his ire until they were near the corrals laden with Dornish horses. Oberyn, either didn't notice his moods or he simply did not care but, as soon as they were out of earshot Viserys let him know his displeasure.

"I believe the term you should be using is "Your Grace" when you are in my presence Prince Oberyn, or did you forget my standing!" Veseys said with a mouth full of venom.

Oberyn just looked at him and laughed.

"Your grace is an honorific meant for a king. I see no king here." Oberyn said.

Viserys's eyes flared at his remark.

"How dare you! I am your king!" he shouted.

Oberyn just shook his head.

"Any man who says he is a king is no king." Oberyn thought to himself.

He looked at Viserys with pitying eyes. The eyes that Viserys loathed.

"I'm sorry to correct you my lord. But, as of right now, Robert Barantheon is king. He won the iron throne by conquest like Aegon the conqueror before him. Unless you sit on that god awful chair you will never be king." Oberyn said as he took a sip of his drink.

"You would side with the Usurper over me. The man who killed your sister and her children. Dorne is more disloyal than I thought." Viserys said.

Oberyn stilled his hand when Viserys invoked his sister's name. Were it another time or another place. Oberyn would have killed this man on the spot.

"Don't ever speak her name again!" Oberyn shouted before calming himself.

"While Robert Baratheon profited from my family's murder, he did not give the order to kill them. All of that was done by Lord Tywin. So, whether I like it or not. Robert Baratheon, is not to blame." Oberyn said as calmly as he could.

"He may not have given the order but, he protects the ones that do. Dorne, no Westeros, deserves a better king than what it has." Viserys said.

Oberyn swirled his drink before answering.

"Indeed it does. But, that king isn't you. "

Viserys looked at Oberyn in disgust. He had been betrayed. All his life he had been taught to believe that he was king and that his loyalists still supported him, to learn that this man did not, brought fourth an anger that he had never had.

"And why shouldn't it be me! I am the next in line after Rhaegar and your family's death. I am the rightful king!" Viserys said getting louder with each spoken word.

Oberyn didn't even flinch. His own ire slowly taking over.

"And why should Dorne risk themselves to put you on a throne?"

Oberyn looked Viserys in the eye and continued.

"Listen here Targaryen. Dorne has lost enough son's to your family's Madness. We died for you when the rebels called their banners. We died for you when your father descended into madness, we died for you when Rhaegar set aside all honor and raped his a sixteen year old maid... and you have the nerve to ask us to do it all again? I think not! Dorne is done supporting mad kings and fools. From now on, Dorne will only support those it deems worthy."

Oberyn took a pause and looked Viserys right in the eyes.

"you are not worthy." Oberyn said with a sneer.

With those words Oberyn turned his back on the beggar king. He had said enough. Were he to stay longer he feared what kind of trouble his Dornish temper would get him into. He didn't want to marr the event with the death of the bride's brother.

"Do, not turn your back on me! I am your king!" Viserys shouted.

Oberyn paid him no mind but, kept an ear out for danger. He Viserys was unstable and he knew to be wary.

Viserys saw Oberyn walking away and exploded. How dare he turn his back on him! It was unacceptable. He had been laughed at all his life but, for this man to so blatantly insult him like that and expect to live, that was something else. No one insults a dragon like he did.

Viserys quickly pulled out his dagger and charged.

Oberyn heard the footsteps quicken behind him and he just knew what the mad fool intended. He waited until the last possible moment and blocked Viserys thrust. With his left forearm he blocked Visery's swing and with his right first he quickly punched Viserys in the juggular. As Visery's put his hands around his throat to stem the pain Oberyn reached into his belt and pulled out a pin soaked in poison. The poison wasn't deadly but, it would make sure Viserys was incapacitated for a couple days if he was lucky it would last a week.

As the beggar King fell into unconsciousness, Oberyn called for a maester to take him to his chambers. It had seemed that the beggar king had taken too much to drink and would be unable to continue with the festivities, atleast, that's what he told to any who were concerned….and he doubted anyone was concerned.

* * *

 **Wyk….**

Jon sat with his old master as he watched Arya train. It wasn't much and Arya was still a novice but, it was something. He could tell the girl was tired from all her chores but, beneath it all, there was a fire. She lived for thse days. Every morning, she'd get up, she'd run with the men, she'd do some labours, and then she'd train. She'd drill all day with the men then on her third day, she would wake up and head here. It was the private training ground that was reserved only for him. Here his old Master, Syrio, would teach Arya stark about the dance. The water dance. While Arya learned from his master, he taught Trystane. Trystane was already competent in the dance but, he didn't have the knack for it. He was a swordsman like his cousin, not a dancer. So, while Arya learned the water dance from Syrio, he taught Trystane the Arak. Soon he'd move to the short sword and after that, he'd move to the longsword, or the mace, he truly hadn't decided yet.

As Trystane and Arya practiced their stances, his old master decided to speak.

"Where did you find such a specimen? She's the student I've been waiting all my life to teach." Syrio said.

"I thought you said I was the student you'd waited your whole life to teach." Jon said.

Syrio laughed.

"Jon, don't take this the wrong way but, I lied."

Jon shook his head and joined in his teacher's merriment.

"Let's be honest Jon. You were never going to be a water dancer. You are just too big. You're fighting relies on your strength and power. Hers relies on her speed and agility. She will be great. Syrio said.

Jon smiled at the wonderment in his masters eyes. All his life he'd searched for a worthy student to pass on all his skills and it looked like he'd found her. Unfortunately, she was his student as well.

Syrio turned to him and asked.

"You must let me train her full time. She wastes her talents drilling with the men."

Jon shook his head.

"No, my friend. She can't drop all her tutelage just to learn the dance. One day she and her betrothed will lead men into battle, I have to teach them not to be a liability.."

Syrio nodded but, he didn't give up.

"Atleast, let me have one more day in the week with the girl. One day is not enough to learn what I'll be teaching her." Syrio pressed.

"I can't give you more days until she advances in her squireship but, she does have Sunday's off. If she wants to train with you on that day, I wouldn't be opposed. But, it is her decision."

Syrio nods his head and smiles.

"Do not worry, we'll train every other Sunday. I need my day of rest also."

As they were talking a messenger suddenly walked up to Jon and is given a missive.

"What is it?" Syrio asked.

"It's a message from the hand. The king has summoned me to King's Landing."

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Crouching Viper Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Great Dothraki Sea…..**

Oberyn smiled as he looked at his daughter. It looked like she fell victim to Quyburn's miracle drink once again. As she saddled her horse he couldn't help but, be reminded of himself at that age. Out of all his daughters, Tyene, was his favorite. She alone, out of all his children, inherited his sense of adventure. Whereas, the other children grimaced at the thought of leaving Dorne, Tyene all but begged him to take her along. She wanted to see what life was like on the other side of the world, to experience what her brother experienced, and most of all, to live life on her own. It was all these qualities and her sharp wit that endeared Tyene to Oberyn above all others.

"Rough night?" Oberyn asked while Tyene struggled with a strap on her saddle.

"Ugggh, I'm going to kill Quyburn once I see him again. That drink should be illegal." Tyene said.

Oberyn laughed.

"With as many deaths as we've had at this wedding, I worry that might be."

Tyene groaned.

"Father, I love you but, speak that loud again and I'll kill you." Tyene said.

Oberyn laughed again only this time he lowered his tone.

Oberyn was going to make another witty remark when Khal Drogo and his bride joined them.

"Prince Oberyn, it is good to see you in good spirits." Dany said.

Dany looked over to Tyene.

"And Tyene it is good to see you alive. I feared for your health with the amount of whiskey you consumed last night."

Both Oberyn and Drogo laughed deeply causing Tyene to glare madly at the entire group.

"Very funny Khaleesi. I'm in stitches. "Tyene said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

Dany smiled. Tyene, was a few years younger than her but, she enjoyed her company immensely. Over the past week, her and her Dornish father became a source of great joy for her. They were much more welcoming than any other people she had met. They were a breath of fresh air from the usual sycophants and bootlickers that Viserys tended to surround himself with.

"My Khal, excuse for waking you so early but, there are important things we must discuss. Things that I would loathe to speak in front of others." Oberyn said suddenly becoming serious.

His daughter, not being too keen on the hour, spoke her mind.

"What things are so serious that you cannot discuss them here? Why do we have to ride out in the middle of nowhere before we discuss them?" Tyene asked.

Oberyn quieted her with a stare but, Dany and Drogo were intrigued.

"Indeed, why must we ride out to learn this information?" Dany asked.

Oberyn sighed and looked at the new Khaleesi.

"Because Khaleesi, I do not trust the ears around camp. More specifically, I do not trust him." Oberyn said as he gestured to the beggar king looking for another drink. It seemed that Oberyn's rejection had spurned the young lord to find his answers in a bottle. A bottle that was made by the vassal of a man, who was less a beggar and more a king than Viserys would ever be.

Dany looked at where Oberyn gestured and frowned. She had heard about Oberyn's fight with Visery's and it angered her. True, her brother was touched with madness but, he was still her brother. Even when she had nothing, when she was almost enslaved, and when they were on the run from assassins of all kinds, she still had Viserys.

Drogo looked at where he was pointing and could only nod in agreement. The man was becoming crueler since his little spat with the viper. The way he shouted at his wife had almost cost him his head many a time since the wedding but, every time he would get up to discipline the fool, his wife stayed his hand. She said he was all the family she had left in the world and to take him from her would be the cruelest thing that he could ever do to her.

"Prince Oberyn, I understand you have harsh feelings about my brother but, he is still all the family I have. Please do not disrespect him in my presence. After all, he is the rightful king of Westeros." Dany said.

Oberyn looked at the new Khaleesi and shook his head.

"I'm afraid Khaleesi that you are wrong." Oberyn said.

"Wrong about what? Did you bend knee to the Usurper!" Dany almost shouted.

It was a good thing that Visery's had made his way to the other side of the camp, otherwise he would never get through this conversation.

"Wrong about everything."

Dany was about to protest some more but, Oberyn raised his hands.

"Come with us this morning and find out why you are wrong. I promise you, you will not regret it."

Dany thought about his words before finally nodding in ascent. She would hear him out in the desert. There she could give him a piece of her mind without having to worry about her minders.

Oberyn smiled as he gestured to the new Dornish Destriers that had been gifted by Dorne.

"After you Khaleesi. I'm sure these Destriers fit you better than those war horses the Dothraki use." Oberyn said.

Dany just nodded her head. Her and Khal Drogo were curious about what Oberyn wanted to speak about but, if all he wanted to do was badmouth his brother he had another thing coming. No one disrespected the name Targaryen while she was around.

* * *

 **One hour later….**

Dany, Drogo, Oberyn, and Tyene made their way to the top of a hill overlooking the great Dothraki sea. Fifty of Drogo's blood riders followed them from a safe distance. The Great Grass Sea was expansive. It was an open grass land that stretched on till the horizon. Oberyn was familiar with the sea from his time being a sell sword but, for Tyene, it was her first time seeing it. As they stopped to get some water a thunderous herd of bison stampeded below them. In the middle of the herd was a pride of lions eager to find their next meal. Tyene, eyes grew wide at the spectacle. She had never seen a live lion before.

"Truly a wondrous sight is it not?" Oberyn addressed Tyene.

Tyene could only nod at the spectacle.

"By the gods, what monstrous creatures." Tyene said.

Oberyn and Dany could only nod while Drogo smirked at his beloved.

"They are magnificent but, even lions bow before a horde." Drogo said with some pride.

Oberyn smirked and said, "I'm sure they do."

Dany looked away from the stampeding buffalo and spoke to Oberyn plainly.

"Prince Oberyn, we have ridden out with you looking for answers. I understand your dislike for my brother but, he is still the king. Where does Dorne stand on his claim?" Dany asked.

Tyene looked on in anticipation. She didn't like the beggar king and she knew many in Dorne would feel the same. To support his claim to the throne would cost many lives, many Dornish lives. Lives she didn't want to see extinguished to support the claim of Mad Aerys II.

"Khaleesi, I'm afraid Dorne will never support your brother's claim. He has no more right to the iron throne than I do." Oberyn said matter of factly.

Dany became livid at how Oberyn dismissed Viserys's claim. Westeros and the Iron Throne belonged to the Targaryen's and if it took her dying breath she would see it restored to them.

"What are you saying?! He is your king. Have you bent knee to the Usurper?!" Dany all but shouted.

Drogo was enthralled. He had never seen his demure wife so enraged. She had a backbone and a fury he had never seen before. Her beautiful fury was mesmerizing. Already he could feel his breeches tightening. Damn, his virility. This was neither the time nor the place. He thought to himself.

"No princess. I would never bend knee to that man. He didn't give the order but, he still protected those that murdered my family. " Oberyn said.

"If you do not bend for the usurper than who does Dorne bend knee to? Does Dorne intend to take the throne for itself?!" Dany said with a dangerous edge to her voice.

Both Drogo and Tyene were silent. They were both wondering what Oberyn would say next.

"No princess. Dorne has already bent its knee to the rightful king. Whether he knows it or not." Oberyn said with as much steel as he could muster.

Dany was taken aback and so was Tyene. She never heard of Dorne bending knee.

"Explain yourself. Who does Dorne plan to use to take the seven kingdoms?" Dany said glaring at Oberyn.

Oberyn returned her stare and looked her in the eye.

"Why your nephew of course. The rightful heir to the seven kingdoms. Legitimate heir of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his unwilling bride, Lyanna Stark."

Dany and Tyene gasped. While Drogo looked on in interest. It was Drogo that put it together first. For although he was a savage, according to the Westorsi, he and his family knew well the consequences of breeding. His family and the Dothraki as a whole had been breeding horses since the beginning of time. He knew how sires passed their traits onto their offspring and when he first saw Prince Oberyn, he was surprised, neither Jon's father nor his sister shared any of his traits. Though he brushed it off as his northern traits being more dominant, the revelations Oberyn had just revealed, put Jon's face squarely onto his mind.

"It's Jon. You've sworn fealty to Jon." Khal Drogo stated.

Oberyn looked at the khal and was impressed. Jon told him he was smarter than he seemed and by the looks of it, Jon was correct.

"Indeed we have, Khal Drogo. Dorne has sworn fealty to Jon Targaryen, rightful king to the seven kingdoms and lower Khal of the Great Grass Sea." Oberyn said.

Dany looked at Oberyn wide eyed. He had thought she would be the first to dispute his statement but, he was wrong.

"You lie!" Tyene shouted.

"Jon is my brother! He is no Targaryen pretender! Take it back!" Tyene said as water started to leak from her eyes.

Oberyn looked at Tyene and frowned.

"You are right. He is your brother but, I did not sire him." Oberyn said sadly.

"Stop lying! You did sire him. Stop trying to make him a king! Stop trying to take him away from us!" Tyene said before turning her horse around and storming off."

Oberyn sighed. He knew it would be hard for his daughters. They worshipped Jon. He had raised them from the moment of their birth until he went away to Essos. It would be hard for them to face the truth, especially after he had returned to them. His bond with them only grew once he returned to Dorne.

Dany was about to go after her when Oberyn stopped her.

"Let her go Khaleesi. Let her deal with this alone. I know my daughters and once she deals she'll return, I promise."

Dany looked at Tyene's fading form and nodded. In truth, she just wanted to escape as well. Oberyn and his company were suddenly suffocating her but, she knew she had to deal with it. Somewhere out there was her nephew and she knew next to nothing about him. As much as she wanted to flee Oberyn, she wanted to learn about Jon more.

"Tell me more about him?" She asked both men. She knew that other than his sisters, these men knew her nephew the best, and she'd be damned if they didn't tell her everything they knew about one Jon Targaryen.

* * *

 **Wyk…**

Jon had just finished with Rhade telling him what he wanted. In his absence, Rhade would ensure the stadium and the parade grounds were ready for the influx of visitors that would be coming in a moon in a half. If he was right, every kingdom would be present for the grandest tournament Westeros has ever seen.

"Are you sure you can finish in time?" Jon asked.

"Yes, my Khal. The buildings were mostly finished anyways and the inns that are needed are nearing completion." Rhade said.

"Very well, release the ravens as two weeks from now. That will give me plenty of time to plead my case."

Rhade nodded.

"Also, send Sarella to get father immediately. She doesn't have time to waste. If she sets sail tomorrow, she just has enough time to make it back."

"And if she doesn't?" Rhade asked.

"Then, I'll have to hear father complain for the rest of my life." Jon said in a half jest.

"Understood." Rhade said before excusing himself.

When Rhade left Jon immediately grabbed his leathers and headed off to Tobho's.

Ten minutes later…..

Jon strolled into Tohbo Mott's and smiled. Everywhere he turned, he saw new apprentices working on something or other while Tohbo sipped his whiskey in the corner.

Tohbo gestured to the empty seat next to him as he shouted at his head apprentice.

"Gendry, get those useless apprentices to work. Those horse shoes ain't going to make themselves."

Jon just shook his head at the master armorer. He hated the man's arrogance but, he couldn't deny it was well earned. His steelworks were singlehandedly building Wyk, one nail at a time.

Jon took a drink of the whiskey that was offered.

"So Tohbo, is it done?"

Tohbo nodded.

"It is my lord, but, if I may ask, where did you get the valeryan ingots? I have never seen so much unrefined valeryan ore before."

"You just answered your own question. I got them from Valerya. Those were the last ingots in Valerya. My khal found them in a dragon pit in old valerya. He had no use for them so he gifted them to me for services rendered. The few swords and spears he did find he kept for himself and the other Khals. The sword I was gifted with, I melted and turned into the spear in my father's hand."

Tohbo nodded.

"A shame, I only had enough for the one sword." Tohbo said disappointedly.

Tohbo then turned to his apprentice and shouted again.

"Gendry come. Bring the special project our lord commissioned."

Gendry turned and headed towards the back of the smithy. When he returned he brought the sword and scabbard Jon had commissioned before he went North.

Jon unsheathed the sword and looked on in awe. He had seen many a valeryan sword before but, never one of this quality. From the hilt, to the cross guard, to the blade, it was an exact replica. It seemed that every commissioned picture he had copied had finally born fruit for in his hand was the instrument that would finally see Clegane brought to justice.

"It's just as you commissioned my lord. Me and Gendry worked day and night for weeks to get the blade and the handle correctly. Of course, that kind of craftsmanship, costs a lot more money. I'm afraid my lord that the blade will cost twenty percent more than the asking price. A lion head's pommel like that doesn't grow on trees you know."

Jon looked at the golden lion head pommel and was awed. The exquisite detail in the lion's mane was exquisite. Jon knew that Tohbo would overcharge but, he didn't expect this kind of quality when he first commissioned the piece. Jon smiled and for the first time in a long time, he thought he was getting the better part of the deal with Tohbo and his apprentice.

"I can see that." Jon said before pulling a small sheet with raised letterhead of his sigil on it. He signed the paper with an appropriate amount and sealed it with his personal seal.

"Take this to the Iron bank and the funds will be deposited into your account." Jon said causing Tohbo to smile.

Tohbo smiled and toasted Jon on his way out.

"Gendry, get this to the bank as soon as you can. Also, ask for a receipt. I want a full account of my numbers before the end of the day."

As Gendry ran out of the smithy, Tohbo couldn't help but laugh at his liege lord.

"Rhade is going to give him the riot act for that. I was willing to go down to 7 percent above value but, twenty aint bad neither. "Tohbo said while laughing wondering the kinds of whores he could get for that money.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long delay but, life and Battlefield one had me sitting on this chapter for a month and a half. I have half of the next chapter finished but, like I said life and my muse are fickle creatures. hopefully i'll have it up next week. Thank you for all the people that decided to stick with it.**


	30. Chapter 30 the rules of succession part1

**Crouching Tiger Hidden Viper**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Dothraki Tent City…**

Oberyn looked at his daughter in the distance. It had been two days since his great revelation and she still hadn't spoken to him. She was still mad at him and she was unwilling to let go of any of her anger. _Like father like daughter,_ Oberyn thought as he strolled up beside her..

"We haven't spoken in days. Are you still mad?" Oberyn asked.

Tyene just stood there silently before turning to her father. She let out a sigh.

"No father, I'm not mad but, I am scared." Tyene said.

Oberyn looked at his daughter and saw a wet sheen in her eyes.

"Why are you scared?"

Tyene bit her lip.

"What if…...what if, he thinks of us differently when he finds out. What if I'm no longer his sister." she said silently.

Oberyn shook his head at her.

"You will always be his sister. Nothing will change that." Oberyn said.

"You say that now but, saying it is one thing. Meaning it is another."

"Yes, but, you know the type of man Jon is. Do you think just because I didn't sire him, it makes him any less my son." Oberyn said.

Oberyn takes a moment and gives his daughter a reassuring hug.

"No daughter, it does not. You don't have to be blood to be family, and no matter who sired him, Jon is my son."

Tyene hugs her father tightly.

"I hope your right," Tyene whispered.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

 **King's Landing…..**

The king sat on the iron throne waiting for Lord Jon to make an appearance. Normally he couldn't care less what happened to the Dothraki nation but, these weren't normal times. Khal Drogo, head Khal of the Dothraki Nation had married. If he had married another Dothraki, or a Ghiscari, Robert wouldn't give two shits but, he hadn't done that. He had married a Targaryen!

Even now it riled his senses. Ever since he had been told by Vary's that the dragon spawn had married he'd been in a rage. Not only would that dragon spawn continue her wretched line but, now she had an army of a hundred thousand just waiting to help her. He had been so mad that he had almost killed the messenger. If only Vary's wasn't so good at his job, he was sure that had it been any other man who had given him the news he would dead.

As the doors of the throne room opened he lifted his head. He looked on as the Lord of Wyl or (Great Wyk) as it was now called entered the room. He was flanked by two direwolves and two squires. He looked to his left and saw Ned tried to tamper down his smile. He understood Ned was happy to see his daughter but, his friend wasn't what he needed right now, the lord of the North is what he needed not some proud father seeing his daughter for the first time in months. Ned looked to him and seemed to understand. In the space of a second the proud father turned into his warden of the north. Robert had never appreciated his friends loyalty as much as he did then.

As he looked across the room he had seen many faces in court that he had not seen before. Many lords had come to see this Western Khal to take his measure. If they hadn't come in person, they were sure to send their spies to court to report on him. Many, had seen the goods and prosperity coming from Dorne and they wanted a piece of it. If what Vary's said was true, this Khal and the Dothraki overseas were the main ones responsible for Dorne's resurgence, and if the Targaryen loyalist could get their hand on Khal Jon and Dorne than it was problem that he had to deal with. Unfortunately he could only deal with one problem at a time and this time the Dragon spawn overseas took precedence.

As Lord Jon knelt in front of the throne, Robert couldn't help but study his face. He looked just like Ned at that age. If he didn't know any better, he was a mirror of image of Ned right before the rebellion. Robert shook his head. He had asked Ned if Jon was his when he first arrived in Winterfell and Ned had steadfastly refused to say that he was. Robert had said that there was no shame in it. He had said that there was no shame if Jon was his but, Ned said that he had not lain with anyone before Catelyn or anyone after. Robert looked into his eyes and couldn't detect a whiff of falsehood, so in deference to his friend he let sleeping dogs lie. But, as he looked at Jon he couldn't help but be transported back to his childhood. There was no way that Lord Jon wasn't Ned's blood. There was too much Stark in him. _Was he Brandon's git? Robert thought to himself._

Robert was still in thought when Ned cleared his throat.

"Robert." Ned whispered low enough for only Robert to hear.

"Rise Lord Sand. You are here to answer some questions we have about the Dothraki Nation. Speak true and you and your people will not face my wrath!" Robert said in a harsher tone than he had intended. He didn't know much about the young Khal but, just him looking like a younger version of Ned made him feel more at ease than it should have.

"My king, I will answer all your questions as best I can but, I can only answer so much. " Jon said.

Robert huffed and nodded to Ned.

Ned looked at Jon and started to ask questions.

"Lord Jon, are you aware that Khal Drogo has married?"

"Aye, lord hand. I was made aware of his intention to marry when I arrived home on Wyk scarcely more than one moon ago." Jon said.

"Do you know who he married?" King Robert asked in the rudest way possible.

"Aye, I believe he married Daenerys Targaryen." Jon answered nonchalantly.

"Daenerys fucking Targaryen." The King said, his anger starting to build up.

"She means to seduce your khal and usurp me." Robert shouted.

Jon looked at the king and started to laugh. Robert started to get out of his seat. If this boy was bold enough to laugh at him than he was bold enough to get a beating. Everyone at court started to whisper amongst themselves wondering if the new Khal was as stupid as he was brave.

Robert stood and was about to make his way down the steps and give this new khal the beating of his life when Jon finally stopped laughing. Jon took in his surroundings and decided not to laugh any longer. It seemed that the court and king Robert didn't quite understand Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen's position. Jon looked to the Hand and silently pleaded with him to give him some time. Ned looked on and understood. He put a hand on Robert's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Robert, let's hear what the boy has to say. " Ned said.

Robert looked at his hand and reluctantly sat back down. Were it anyone other than Ned he'd have the boys head but, Ned and Jon Arryn always knew how to defuse him from his rage. That's why he wanted Ned as hand. Without Ned he'd become as mad as Aery's with his fury.

"Pardon me your grace I did not mean to offend. If I offended you so, please accept my apology."

Robert narrowed his eyes at Jon.

"If you did not mean to offend then perhaps you could explain what was so funny about a dragonspawn marrying that Khal of yours." Robert said with an edge in his voice.

Jon looked at the king and paused for a moment. He thought of the best and most politically correct way to put things but, in the end he just decided to be honest. He didn't know much about the king but, he knew that he appreciated honesty.

"Well your grace, it is not the part about Daenerys marrying Khal Drogo that I find funny but, the fact that you think she'd want to conquer Westeros. " Jon said.

Robert blinked. He was not expecting that answer. Jon said it with such a straight face that he couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

Before Robert could answer. Ned spoke up and asked exactly what he was thinking.

"What?"

"No offense your grace but, why do you think she would want to come back and claim the iron throne? Essos, is twice as large as Westeros and it has more history. It has more history and prestige than every house in Westeros combined barring house Stark."

Jon paused before he continued.

"She was raised in Essos and she has married there. Her children will be Dothraki and her heirs might become Khals. I see no reason for her to come back to Westeros. To her it's a foreign land ruled by foreign men." Jon said.

Both Ned and Robert were shocked by Jon's proclamation. Both were shocked by different reasons. Ned was shocked that she wouldn't want to return home and Robert was shocked by, her children not immediately becoming Khals.

"Explain?" Ned said.

"Which part? I thought I was perfectly clear." Jon said.

"The part about her not wanting to reclaim the throne." Ned said.

Jon thought about it and reached into his pocket. He had gotten the note just this morning. He hadn't expected to get a note from his father so soon but, he was in luck. It seemed that at the end of the wedding his father had sent a letter by courier to Pentos. From Pentos it went to trading cog bound for Kings Landing. When it hit Kings Landing the Dornish Courier was supposed to send it by raven to Wyk but, the Dornish Courier having seen Jon's ship pull in the same time he did, decided to forego the raven and give it to him directly. He had read the letter and shook his head at the words written by his father. He knew the words he shared with his father were private but, it was a great boon that this letter was handed to him as he appeared in Kings Landing. It was a favor of the gods and he couldn't let such favors from the gods go unused.

"Perhaps my lord hand it would be better for you and the king to hear from an unbiased source. A source that was actually attended the wedding." Jon said while pulling out the letter. He motioned for one of his squires to come forward. He gave the letter with the broken seal to Trystane. Trystane took the letter and gave it the Hand.

Eddard took the letter from Trystane but, didn't stop looking at the boy. He had the Dornish features but, they weren't as sharp as they were on Oberyn's face. His mother clearly wasn't Dornish. He saw the short sword and dagger on his belt and wondered if he knew how to use them. He wondered briefly if he should give the lad a thrashing to see if he would be good enough for his daughter. He was so ensnared in his thoughts that it was Robert who had to bring him back this time.

"Ned." Robert said with a hint of amusement.

Robert had seen overprotective Ned show up and couldn't help the twitch that made it's way to the corner of his lips. He knew that the boy was betrothed to his daughter and by the looks of Ned, he knew as well. If this were another time and place he'd have paid good money to see what sort of machinations Ned had in store for the lad to see how worthy he was of his daughter but, this was not the time of the place. He needed his hand not his friend.

" Sorry your grace." Ned said.

Ned took the letter and began reading it. What he read almost made him do a double take. If what he read was true, Daenerys Targaryen was abandoning Westeros. She had set her sights on much bigger game and her husband had agreed.

"Well, what does it say?" Robert asked.

Ned looked to Jon. He wondered if he should read the letter or paraphrase it.

"Go ahead my lord. Read it as it was written. I'm sure this court is curious and I'm sure our king will enjoy having my father's words come from your honorable mouth." Jon said with a smirk.

Ned looked at Jon with narrowed eyes and then he looked to Arya who was looking at her father with curious eyes.

"I don't think these words are appropriate for court." Ned said looking at Jon in a way as to tell him to knock it off.

Jon just smirked again as he knew the king would overrule him.

"Ned just read the bloody letter. If it explains what the dragonspawn are going to do then I want to hear it." Robert said.

Ned just slumped his shoulders and started reading.

 ** _Dear Son,_**

 ** _Why did you not tell me the Dothraki weddings were so fun. I've been here for almost a week now and let me tell you, I have never had so much fun. The wedding, the drinking, the fucking, the killing. This wedding is more eventful than the kings rebellion._**

Ned looked to Jon. The Dothraki Khal actually had the nerve to smile. His smile reminded him so much of his brother Brandon that he was almost sure he was his smiled as Lord Stark started editing his father's words on the fly. He knew that Oberyn always called the king, "The fat King", but lord Stark seemed to be omitting the fact. Jon listened on as both he and the king started to find a small bit of merriment as Lord Stark read the letter.

Ned continued.

 ** _Already, I have killed more than one Dothraki foolish or drunk enough to challenge me. The Dothraki do not know the meaning of the word restraint as every single challenge has ended in death. In fact, the more I won, the more the young Dothraki were emboldened. I know now why it is said that a Dothraki wedding without a few deaths is considered a dull affair. The orgy of blood, violence, and sex has made me feel younger than you would ever believe. If this is how they live, it's no wonder why you still look like a green boy who has never wet his cock._**

Lord Starks face flushed as he said the words and behind him he could see the angry mood that Robert had starting to lift. In fact he could even see a flash of mirth on the Kings face as his hand dutifully said Oberyn's words to the court.

 _ **It so much fun that even Tyene has gotten into the act. I'm sorry to say that she has probably killed more people than I have. The women of this Khalassar are bold. They want to test their mettle against Westorsi, or more specifically, the family of one of their Westorsi khal. Their boldness is even crazier than you said it was. Your prowess on the battlefield as well as in the bedroom is legendary here. A fact that has made me very desirable amongst the Khalassar. They figure that if you are as skilled as you are because of me. A fact that I have not corrected them on. So, for that my pelvis and my sword hand thank you. For if you can become a legend in the bedroom in Essos, then I don't see why I can't be one.**_

At this, Robert and the court openly laughed, much to Jon's embarrassment. He knew his father's tendencies and he disliked it. It seemed like all fathers he had a tendency to embarrass his son in the most public way possible. Unlike most Dothraki and Dornishmen, he was not one to kiss and tell. He tried to keep his bedroom habits in the bedroom. Unfortunately by the look on the women and the smirks on the men, he was not successful. By the gods, why was his father so ostentatious.

 _ **Alas, I wish I could speak to you more of my conquests but, I only have so much paper. When you read this it is imperative you get this information to Doran and the Red Keep. No doubt by now that fat spider has told the king about Khal Drogo's betrothed. It is imperative that the king knows that Daenerys Targaryen is no threat. I would hate for the king to send his assassins to try and kill this poor girl because she does not deserve it. From what I see of her I can tell she is a good person, she deserves better than an assassin's knife in her back.**_

 _ **I cannot tell you how to convince the king that she is no threat but, I implore you to find a way. She has no interest in Westeros. She and Khal Drogo have fixed their gaze on Slaver's bay. They want to free the slaves within and kill the masters which reside inside their walls. I suggest you speak to the court about the laws of succession you and the khals have installed in regards to the Dothraki Nation. At first, I didn't understand such a radical concept but, the more I learned about it the more sense it made. I'm sure it would never work in Westeros but, here in Essos, it seems anything is possible. Sometimes I wonder who are the barbarians and who are the civilized, us or them.**_

 _ **On another note, her brother is a complete and utter shit. He as is mad as his father. He tried to kill me when I turned my back on him and I should have killed him right then and there but, it seems that weddings make me very charitable these days. I knew that killing him would hurt the dragon princess so I stayed my hand. I'm sure living in a Dothraki Horde for a longer period of time will alleviate him of his need for life. Already, the dothraki regulars are disgusted with him. They see him as a beggar lowlife who is not worth the horse he rides on. They think him a pretender and a man unworthy of being any type of leader. He is less than a woman in their eyes and I can't help but agree with them.**_

 _ **Well, it is time to for me to end this letter. The Wedding only has a few more days to go and I don't want to miss anymore than I have to. Wish me luck, and if I do not survive this wedding, tell my brother and Ellaria that I died well. I died feasting and fucking so wish me luck.**_

 _ **Your father,**_

 _ **Oberyn Martell**_

 _ **Prince of Dorne.**_

Robert and Ned just stood there in silence. It was almost too good to be true. The Targaryen had abandoned the throne and her brother was all but a beggar in her Khalasar. Robert knew that the gods were not so kind so he asked the question that had been lingering in his mind.

"What do you mean, her children might become Khals?" Robert asked.

* * *

 **Well, I finally got a new laptop. I'm sorry that this update took so long but, I got my laptop stolen months ago and I haven't gotten around to updating this story since. I have part two of this story started and hopefully I'll finish it next week. Unfortunately this and the next chapter are pure exposition chapters but, hopefully they'll set up the next part of this story quite well. As always read and review. Hopefully I'll write the story a little faster. I'm still getting used to writing on Google docs. Hopefully I'll finally breakdown and get microsoft office soon but, we'll see.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Rules of Succession part 2**

* * *

 **The Red Keep**

 **Throne Room….**

Robert and Ned just stood there in silence. It was almost too good to be true. The Targaryen had abandoned the throne and her brother was all but a beggar in her Khalasar. Robert knew that the gods were not so kind so he asked the question that had been on his mind.

"What do you mean, her children might become Khals?" Robert asked.

Jon looked at the king and answered plainly.

"It is exactly as I said my king. Her children might or might not become Khals." Jon paused to let his words take effect.

Robert and Ned just looked dumbfounded.

"Explain." Ned demanded.

"Hmm, how do I explain this." Jon pondered outloud.

Jon put his hand to his chin and then he finally let the words come out of his mouth.

"Well simply put, Khals are not born they are made. When we built the Dothraki Nation we wanted to build something that would last a thousand years or more. Me and Khal Drogo read through every history book we could find, spoke with every story teller who could speak, and spoke to every bard from one end of Essos to the other. All in the hopes of finding out how the Valyrian freehold had lasted so long."

Jon paused.

"What we found out was enlightening."

Robert scoffed.

"You and your Khal are fools. Everyone knows they lasted that long because of dragons." Robert said.

Jon smirked.

"But your grace. The freehold had more than forty different ruling families and all of them had dragons."

Robert was stuck silent again. He never thought of the Valyrian families having dragons. He just assumed that one family had dragons and the rest just obeyed that one family. He assumed like all other Westorsi that Aegon's Kingdom was modeled after the freehold. After all when faced with an impossible obstacle, such as uniting the seven kingdoms, one tended to rely on what one new best and not something new and untested.

Jon kept on.

"Imagine your grace. Forty different houses. Forty or more dragon riders. Forty or more different families all vying for ultimate power."

Jon's words brought a deepening silence to the room. All around him he could see that his words had impact. People couldn't wrap their heads around three dragons much less forty or more that the Valyrians were sure to have.

Jon continued.

"Let me ask you a question your grace. How does one family control 39 others for a thousand years? How does one dynasty prevent rebellion from houses that have power equal to their own?"

The king thought on it for awhile before he finally answered. The answer was so simple it was blinding.

"It doesn't." Robert said.

Jon smiled.

"Exactly. The Valyrians knew that one family could never hold their kingdom for so long. Sooner or later each family breeds weakness or madness. How many times in our own history has that little nugget of truth proven to be true. Maegor the Cruel, Aegon the unworthy, and Aerys the mad. Three rulers who were clearly unworthy of the throne they sat on. These three rulers were a breath away from destroying the iron throne and the seven united kingdoms that they represented. "

Cersei was shocked to hear Jon's words. She looked to Robert and could see him taking in those words. She knew that many in the red keep saw Joffrey as a cruel prince. She knew that if they had their way her Joffrey would never sit on the Iron throne. She saw where this was going and she had to nip it in the bud before this idea began to take root.

"What a fool you are Lord Sand. Your words are bear no weight here in Westeros. Before Aegon the conqueror, the Lions of the Rock held the Westernlands for thousands of years. My lord hands family, held the Northern KIngdoms thousands of years before that. One family, one dynasty, one united kingdom. That is the way of the Westorsi. It's the way that has kept us together for thousands of years. The way that has lasted long after your Valyrians have been turned to stone and ash. So, I say bah, to your freehold. History has proven our ways are better. Now and always." Cersei said with a passion many have never heard before.

Robert found himself nodding in agreement even though he was loath to agree with his wife. Lord Tywin who was also in court looked at his daughter in a new light. For once he approved of his daughter's words. _Maybe, she had finally grown out of her foolishness and learned a thing or two_ , Tywin thought to himself.

"That maybe so my Queen but, as you said that is the Westorsi way. It is not the way in Essos. We are much more savage than the fine people of Westeros." Jon said with some sarcasm.

The queen scowled at the young upstart. He would pay for his tone but, she knew now wasn't the time. Cersei sat back down as regally as she could. She would not let this impudent whelp of Oberyn Martell bait her.

"Very well. Continue." Cersei said with as much authority as she could muster.

Robert was amused with his wife and he let her know it. He knew this young Khal was baiting her and he wondered if she would rise to the occasion. As much as she thought herself clever, many in the Red Keep knew she wasn't. Travelling with the young Khal up north was both entertaining and enlightening. He knew his tongue was as sharp as his sword. He'd often enjoyed the verbal barbs that he and the imp seemed to throw at each other. He knew Cersei didn't stand a chance at a verbal spar with Jon but, a part of him wished she would have decided to spar with him anyway. He was driven from his thoughts when Jon started speaking again.

"As I was saying. The Valyrians didn't have a hereditary king. No one was born king they were made one. The king was elected by the forty families of dragon riders and every time a king died a new election would take place. For a king to be elected he needed three things: the love of the people, the love of the families, and the love of the warriors that served him. Without all of those things one could never hope to become king. It ensured that the freehold remained united while the countries around them remained divided."

Jon paused again.

"That is the system the Dothraki Nation was founded on. We can debate the strength of noble families all day but, in the end, the Dothraki and all those under their banner only respect one thing: strength. Strength builds upon strength. One doesn't inherit a great name he makes it. He makes it with deeds in the battlefield and wisdom in his governance. In the Dothraki Nation, nothing is given everything earned. That is how khal's are chosen in Essos and from those Khals a Great Khal will emerge."

Jon looked at the shocked faces of the people and couldn't help the smirk that found it's way to his lips.

"Hmmm, if that is so Khal Jon. What will happen to Wyk once you die." the hand asked.

"It is simple my lord hand. I have already asked Prince Doran for special dispensation. Once I die, my son's will inherit a rather large farm and some property on the cliffs of Wyk. It is very beautiful there and if you saw the property you would shake with envy. They will lead a very comfortable life as farmers or warriors, whichever they prefer. As for Great Wyk, we will have an election to choose the next khal/lord. My castellan, Rhade, will probably be elected. Once the election is finalized, all Wyk's lands and lordship will pass on to him. Strength upon Strength. That is the Dothraki way. That is our way."

Robert gave Jon a skeptical look.

"You and prince Doran are alright with this. It undermines your families rule." Robert said.

" Yes my king. Me and Prince Doran are fine with it. As far as I know, our lands are the only ones given this special dispensation. Our lands are truly the only place where a man's worth is worth more than his name." Jon said laughing at his own pun.

Robert sat in silence letting it all sink in.

"What are the chances that the dragonspawn will become khals?" Robert asked.

"Hmm, there chances are better than most but, not that much better. Khal Drogo chose his inherited lands to be the northern islands of Valeriya. They have very fertile and rich farmlands. Unfortunately, they are infested with deadly creatures and grey men. It will take them a very long time to reclaim those lands from the wilderness. It will take generations to reclaim the land, add to that, they need enough money to raise,train, and arm their troops to defend their land. All in all, it will take them years to do all that and many more to make a name for themselves in the Dothraki Nation. When all is said and done, I promise you, they will be more Essosi then they will be Westorsi. What care will Essosi have for a throne a world away that they have no connection to?" Jon said.

Jon's words were beyond convincing. Robert's shoulders eased up the more he thought about the dragonspawn. Jon was right. Her children would be Essosi not Westorsi. They would never desire a throne that was as foreign to them as Vaes Dothrak was to him. Plus, Aegon had only conquered the seven kingdoms with the help of three dragons and he didn't think any of those would be coming back anytime soon.

"Very well Khal Jon. Your words have soothed us. No action will be taken by the crown in regards to the Dothraki Nation and the Dragon spawn. " The king said. His hand nodding in approval of his grace's actions.

"That will be all." the King said, thinking this matter was over and done with.

The Hand was about to dismiss the court when Jon interrupted.

"My king, before you leave I would ask a great boon from you."

Robert sat back down and steepled his fingers.

"Go on."

"Normally, as a son of Dorne and house Martell, I would ask justice for my fallen aunt and cousins. I would ask his grace and lord Tywin to deliver me the heads of the mountain, Clegane, and the reprobate Amory Lorch." Jon said to the ire of both the king and Tywin Lannister.

"But, I know those requests would fall on deaf ears, so I will ask for something else."

"Get to it boy, my patience is running thin."

"Very well your grace. I ask that you delay the tournament of the hand, in fact, I ask you to cancel. It."

"What! You would dictate to me how I honor my hand!" Robert said, his ire rising.

"Robert. Let the man speak. " Ned said while placing a hand on Robert's shoulders. It seemed Ned had a calming effect on his friend as Robert sat back down.

"You mistake me my king. I wish to honor the hand as well but, I also want to highlight Dorne and the new wealth of goods that it has for sale." Jon said.

"What do you propose?" Ned said.

"I propose that you let me hold the tournament at Wyk in two moons. I will match any of the prize money you offer for the events. Plus, I will add the events of horse racing and wrestling to the mix."

Ned looked at Robert and the two shared a thought. They could have the crown's contribution to the prize pool and the prizes would still be a hefty reward for the winners. Plus, it would give them all insight into Dorne's new found prosperity. It was a win win.

Before Ned and the king could answer in the affirmative a scoff could be heard from lord Tywin.

"It is clear to me that you are only holding this tournament in order to get Clegane and my bannerman into Dorne. You wish to exact revenge on us and I tell you now Lord Jon. No Westerman will participate in this farce you call a tourney." Lord Tywin said with as much derision as he could.

Lord Jon had the audacity to smirk.

"Oh I beg to differ Lord Tywin. You, Clegane, and all your bannerman will most definitely come. I extend guest right to all those who come to the tourney." Jon said.

"Hmph. And what makes you think that will change my mind."

"It's easy lord Tywin, because, this tournament will hold a prize that not even house Lannister can refuse."

Ned and Robert kept silent watching the byplay between the two lords.

Jon motioned to Arya and Trystane to do something. Both squires move from Jon's side and quickly make their way out the hall.

"If everything goes according to plan, my castellan will be sending ravens tomorrow to every major house in Westeros. Every major house will be invited to the grand tourney at Wyk, celebrating the one year anniversary of our new hold and the ascension of the new hand of the king."

"Pah, that still doesn't change my decision." Tywin said in a stern tone.

"You didn't let me finish my lord. The event will last two weeks. At the end of the two weeks we will have a final one on one tournament. A tournament of champions if you will. It will be a tournament where a champion from each of the seven kingdoms will compete in one on one armed combat, tournament style. The crown will also get a champion making it a total of eight."

Jon looked around before his eyes settled on Tywin.

"Of course, this tournament will have a great prize. In order to justify such a prize, the only way to move on in the tournament is either by submission or death. There is no inbetween."

Everyone gasped at the terms. As Jon made his proclamation Arya, Trystane, and for Dothraki entered the grand hall. Arya was carrying a sword wrapped in very expensive silk. Trystane was holding a chestplate of armor while the Dothraki were carrying a small table.

The Dothraki placed the table in front of Jon and Trystane placed the armor upon it.

"Why would someone enter such a tournament lord Jon? They would either risk their honor and pride submitting to their opponent, or they would die. Why would anyone risk their reputation on such an endeavor." Lord Stark said cutting to the heart of the matter.

Jon looked around the room in dramatic fashion. Everyone eyes were glued on him.

"I have been in Essos for a little over six years. Actually, much closer to seven. In that time, I have seen many things. I have been to the free cities. I've been to Slaver's bay. I've even been to Valerya."

Jon said in a wistful manner.

"In Valerya, I came to find my greatest possession. It has been with me for three years and it has served me well but, in the end it is just a thing. It pales in comparison to my family. So, if I were to choose between it and my families happiness, I'd choose my family every time."

Arya started unwrapping the cloth. When she unwrapped it, Jon took hold of the hilt and unsheathed the Valyrian steel sword in all it's glory.

"Behold, the prize for the tournament of champions. A Valyrian steel sword."

As Jon said this he swung the sword at the armor on the table. The blade cut through the armor and weak table like a knife through butter.

Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves. While everyone was talking Jon only had eyes on Lord Tywin.

"Do you recognize the blade?" Jon asked.

Everyone became silent at Jon's question. Jon flipped the sword around so that the tip was pointing to the ground while the pommel was pointing up.

Even though Tywin tried to keep the surprise in his voice at bay, everyone heard it the same.

"Brightroar." Tywin said with some awe.

* * *

 **Man, I like this story but, writing it is exhausting. I hope you enjoyed. I probably wont write the next chapter in awhile. The holidays and work tend to dull my passion for writing but, who knows. Please read and review.**


End file.
